A Midwinter's War
by LarkRiser
Summary: Benjamin Midwinter has fallen in love with the postman's daughter Hannah Brown. But a duty to his family to marry well, in order to save their estate from financial ruin, forces him to push her away and into the arms of his best friend. Now he's being sent off to face the horrors of war. When he returns will he find a way to not only save his home but win back the woman he loves?


_This is the fourth in my Lark Rise to Candleford Midwinter series. Please begin with my "Dorcas and Timothy: A Lark Rise to Candleford Tale" followed by "A Midwinter's Tale" then "My Young Man: A Dorcas and Timothy Christmas" before reading this one. Many heartfelt thanks to those of you who have read all my stories so far-I hope you will enjoy this one, too! _

**A MIDWINTER'S WAR  
**

By Sherry Ledenbach

**Chapter 1**

**T**he eighteenth birthday of Lady Dorcas and Sir Timothy's son Benjamin that July of 1916 was supposed to be a joyous occasion. Instead their hearts were heavy, for four months earlier conscription was enacted in the continuing war against Germany, and all eighteen-year-olds were now required to report for duty.

As Dorcas put the finishing touches on Benjamin's birthday cake, she had to turn away for a moment to dab away the tears that refused to stop springing to her eyes, despite her best efforts to remain strong for her family's sake.

Timothy had been watching her from the doorway unseen, but when he saw her falter he went immediately to her side and wrapped his arms around her. He knew better than to feed her platitudes, so he just held her and shared her sorrow before whispering, "They have not yet sent the new recruits to the Continent, darling. Our boy will remain safely here in England for now whilst he is in training. It has been two years-the end is bound to be in sight, hopefully before he is deployed."

Dorcas grasped her husband's arm and nodded as she bravely swallowed back her tears, but he could still feel her trembling.

"Oh, Timothy, that is what I keep telling myself, but I cannot stop thinking about poor Edmund Timmins lying all alone in a grave somewhere in Belgium. I could not bear it if..." Her voice trailed away as her shoulders began to shake with tears for Dorcas's cousin Emma and her husband Robert Timmins had lost their eldest boy Edmund on the battlefield in April of that year. Emma now drifted about town looking like a ghost, and Robert seemed to have aged ten years in the aftermath. And Laura Timmins Armstrong had taken it the hardest, for she had always been closest to her little brother. Laura clutched her own three sons even tighter to her now, her anxiety growing ever stronger now that her eldest son Robbie was nearing his eighteenth year; kind, gentle Robbie, who only wanted to become a doctor like his father. Laura could not lose him, too.

Timothy held Dorcas tight and kissed her tear-stained cheeks. "What I would not give to be the one going to war so our son could be spared. I have never felt so useless in all my life."

Dorcas pressed her cheek to his. "And I would be right by your side, Timothy. I would not let you go without me."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Timothy could not help but chuckle. "Heaven help the Germans should you get it in your head to join the battle, Dorcas. They would not stand a chance!"

"No, they would not!" she said staunchly, and the sudden gleam in her eye had Timothy half worried that she might do exactly that. He took the handkerchief out of her hand and dabbed away the rest of her tears.

"Come now, we mustn't let Benjamin see us like this. We have to make this the best birthday ever for him."

Dorcas nodded and took a deep breath before returning her attentions to the birthday cake. It was a good thing she did for a moment later Benjamin came bounding into the kitchen.

"Aha! I thought I smelt chocolate!" he exclaimed as he leaned over his mother, dipping his finger into the smooth, rich icing before she could stop him with a gentle slap to his hand.

"Honestly, Benjamin, you are worse than your father!"

"Sorry, Mother." Ben grinned down at her, and then laughed when his father went behind his mother's back and dipped his own finger into the icing.

Dorcas could only shake her head at them both as they stood side-by-side licking chocolate from their fingers like two little boys. She marvelled at how much Benjamin resembled his father with his dark, mischievous eyes and tall, lean build. Ben's hair was dark brown, almost black, and had a tendency to curl exactly as his father's had in his youth, but now it was trimmed short which gave him an air of maturity. For the first time Dorcas realised her little boy was no longer a child, but had become a man seemingly overnight. She reached out for him and took him into her arms.

"Happy birthday, my darling boy. It seems only yesterday that you were born to us. The most blessed day of our lives."

"Thank you, Mother," Ben said as he hugged her tight. He could hear the quiver of tears in her voice and he looked worriedly over at his father. He knew his mother was having a hard time dealing with him going to war. As hard as they tried to hide it, he could see the strain and worry in both his parent's faces; and once, when he came home early from a party, he heard his mother crying behind the closed door of his parent's bedroom. There was nothing he could do to ease their worry, though, except strive to keep their spirits up with laughter.

Timothy embraced his son next, before putting him at arm's length and looking him up and down. Then he glanced over at Dorcas. "Well, my love, it appears we have finally raised our boy to manhood," he said proudly.

"We have indeed," Dorcas smiled at them both, "and such a handsome young man at that."

Benjamin blushed.

"That is because he looks just like his old man," Timothy said with a wink to Benjamin as Dorcas rolled her eyes.

"No one could ever accuse you of over-modesty, Timothy."

Timothy pretended to look hurt. "Are you saying you don't think me handsome, Dorcas?"

Dorcas sighed and cast her eyes heavenward. "Yes, Timothy, you are very handsome. Now, will you both get out of my kitchen so I can finish this cake? Before you know it our guests will be arriving."

Dorcas shooed them both out of the room, but not before Timothy leaned over and stuck his finger into the icing once again, then dabbed some on Dorcas's nose before scurrying out of the room. He laughed when he heard an exasperated "Men!" come from behind the kitchen door. Then he followed his son outside, where Benjamin stood out on the lawn which overlooked the expansive countryside behind the manor. The grass was a rich, emerald green despite the summer heat, and the trees lush with summer growth. Cows and sheep dotted the field below and Dorcas's rosebush garden next to the chapel was bursting with colour. They could barely hear themselves think above the cacophony of birdsong, and underneath it all was the low, steady hum of the bumblebees flitting amongst the flowering bushes.

"It is hard to imagine a war going on on such a beautiful day, isn't it?" Ben said somberly.

Timothy clasped his shoulder. "It is indeed, son. But I am sure it will be over soon. It has to be over soon."

"Father," Ben began as he squinted up into the glaring ball of the sun, "you know I am proud to fight for my King and country, I would not have it any other way, but seeing Mother so upset is killing me. She is trying so hard to hide it, but I can see it in her eyes every time she looks at me."

Timothy sighed. "She is your mother, Benjamin. She loves you more than life itself, as do I, but you let me worry about her. The only thing I want you to concentrate on is keeping yourself alive and coming home to us after this wretched ordeal is over with, do you understand?"

"Yes, Father."

"Good. I am proud of you, son. No father could be prouder. You are about to face something I never had to face myself, though God knows I wish I could trade places with you so you could stay safe here at home."

"If the Germans are not stopped, Father, none of us will be safe in our homes."

Timothy nodded grimly and clasped his son's shoulder even tighter as they stood appreciating the beauty of their beloved patch together for perhaps the very last time.

* * *

Most of the guests had arrived at the manor for the birthday celebration by three o'clock, except for Thomas and Margaret Brown's daughter Hannah, who had offered to stay and close the Post Office for her employer, and Benjamin's adopted brother, Sydney Dowland. Thomas had been bursting with pride when his eldest child announced that she wanted to be an employee of the Candleford Post and Telegraph Office at the tender age of sixteen, following in his footsteps. Thomas was still Sydney's senior postman, and as such he delivered only within Candleford itself whilst the younger postman, Harry Smith, and new recruit Hannah Brown took on the tasks of delivering to the furthest boundaries of the Post Office's territory, such as the small hamlet of Lark Rise.

Ben had greeted all his guests and was now milling about the back garden where the lawn party had been assembled complete with a large, white tented canopy for those wishing to avoid the heat of the afternoon sun, and where tables of food were weighted with meats, breads, fruit and pastries. Coloured streamers were blowing gently in the breeze from the trees and bushes, courtesy of Ben's elder sister Abby, and Chinese paper lanterns were strung throughout the grounds, waiting for night to descend before being lit. It was beautiful, but Ben hardly saw it for his eyes were searching for something else. Some_one_ else. For the one person he had both been dreading and hoping to see was not there. He also realised that his best friend Robbie Armstrong, eldest son of Laura Timmins Armstrong and her husband Doctor Richard Armstrong, was also missing. Of course, Ben realised with a sigh, Robbie would be waiting for Hannah so he could escort her to the party.

Hannah.

It was his own fault for the way things were between them, and he would forever feel guilty for the way he had to push her away. When had the little brown haired, blue-eyed girl, who had followed him about like a love-sick puppy all of their childhood, cease to be the pain in the neck he always thought she was and become someone who made his palms sweat and his heart race?

He shook his head and then began to smile. He knew exactly when it was: the beginning of the previous summer when his parents had hosted a garden party in an effort to provide a brief respite for the town from the worries of war, very similar to the one they were hosting today. Despite the fact that he was often horrible to her, Hannah never failed to arrive at the manor without his favourite chocolate biscuits in hand, or her rich chocolate fudge tied up neatly in a pretty little box. That time had been no different, except when she stood in front him, holding out the little box of goodies, he noticed how tall she had grown, nearly eye to eye with him. And her eyes were so startlingly blue in contrast to her dark brown hair and thick, dark lashes that he hadn't even realise he was staring until she said, "Aren't you going to say hello, Ben?"

"Oh, sorry, yes, hello, Hannah." He had taken a deep breath and then she was shoving the box into his hands. "These are for you," she said as she began turning resignedly away, knowing he never had any desire to be anywhere near her.

"Hannah, wait," he said, surprising himself as much as her.

She turned to him, her face guarded.

"Thank you for this," he said, lifting the box's lid and breathing in the chocolaty goodness of the fudge. "No one makes better fudge than you."

The uncertainty lifted from her face and she smiled, a truly radiant smile, revealing perfect white teeth framed by lips that were dark pink-nearly red-and pleasingly full, reminding Ben of luscious ripe raspberries. A faint blush had replaced the paleness of her cheeks, and Ben found himself smiling back at her, even though he suddenly had trouble remembering how to breathe.

"You're very welcome, Benjamin," Hannah said graciously, giving him a little curtsy before turning away again and joining her parents.

He was still standing there moments later, his mind in a fog, when David Armstrong, Robbie's middle brother, gave him a playful punch on the shoulder and exclaimed, "What's the matter with you, Midwinter? You look like you're away with the fairies." Then he cackled at his own joke.

Ben started and rubbed his arm. "Hit me again and I will knock your block off, David," he said irritably.

David looked in the direction Ben had been staring, and when he saw Hannah he rolled his eyes and crowed, "You really are away with the fairies! Come on, the lads want to get up a game of cricket."

Ben joined in the game, but it wasn't long before a sudden thunderstorm approached and the sky opened up, drenching the guests and sending them running indoors. His father had quickly ordered the servants to bring the tables and chairs into the ballroom where the adults continued the party and the children decided to pass the time by playing a game of Sardines.

"Hannah should hide first," Hannah's brother John declared.

"Why should I have to hide first?" Hannah replied with indignation. "You are younger so you should hide first, John."

Robbie Armstrong stepped forward and shoved John out of the way. "I will hide first if you do not want to, Hannah," he said gallantly.

Hannah smiled gratefully at the handsome young man who had eyes as brilliantly blue as her own. "Thank you, Robbie, you are very sweet, but it is fine, I will hide first."

Ben saw her rest her hand briefly on Robbie's arm in thanks and he had a sudden urge to give Robbie a swift kick. Then everyone began to scatter to various parts of the manor so Hannah could hide. There were seven boys and four girls in total, and Hannah wondered where she would find a hiding place that could hold so many people. But that was the fun of the game-seeing how many people could squash together in a tight spot before being found. She closed her eyes and hugged herself briefly, imagining being squashed together with Benjamin Midwinter. Then she walked about, uncertainly at first, opening various doors and peering into cupboards, not quite finding a good enough place to hide. She considered briefly hiding in the secret passageway that Abbey and Sydney had discovered a few years before, but remembering the tale that Ben told her of the ghost that lurked there, she shuddered and turned away from the passageway's hidden entrance to the wall opposite. There, her eye was caught by a tiny latch. It took her a moment to realise it was another door in the wall, so she cautiously opened it to find it was a broom cupboard. She smiled for it was a place she doubted anyone would find, and that would give her a few moments to herself to relive the way Benjamin had smiled at her in her mind. It was the first time he did not seem at all unhappy to see her.

She slipped inside and quietly pulled the door closed behind her. Then, after pushing a few brooms aside, she leaned against the wall and waited.

She did not have long to wait, for wicked Benjamin had not run away with the others but instead had followed her, waiting to see where she would hide. Hannah gave a startled squeak when the cupboard door was yanked open and the object of her dreams slipped in beside her.

"Ben! How did you find me so quickly?" she exclaimed.

He grinned, although it was too dark for her to see. "I cheated," he said simply.

"You followed me? But…but why?" she stammered.

"Would you rather I leave so David could find you first?" he teased. Hannah had always loathed David Armstrong. He moved towards the door and opened it a crack.

"No!" she whispered loudly, and he smiled when she grasped his arm and pulled him back.

They were silent for a few moments, listening to each other breathe. Then Hannah had a terrible thought, for this moment was almost too good to be true.

"Ben," she said timidly, "you are not playing a joke on me, are you? You are not going to make a fool of me again, I hope."

Ben sighed, feeling guilty for all the times he had been less than kind to her. She had good reason to be suspicious of him. His unkindness stemmed from his own embarrassment of not knowing how to deal with a girl's affections. To an adolescent boy, a young girl's devotion was not only embarrassing it was disconcerting. But he no longer felt that way anymore. In fact, he suddenly found himself craving such attentions from the opposite sex, particularly the prettiest one he knew who was now standing toe-to-toe with him…alone…in the dark. He felt a sudden strange excitement ripple through his belly.

"No, Hannah, I am not playing a joke on you. I…I just wanted to be alone with you."

"With me?" she squeaked again, hating the way her voice betrayed her own uncertainty.

"Yes, with you, silly." Ben laughed softly, empowered by the effect he was having on her. He wished he could see her face, now only inches from his own, but it was too dark. Instead, he reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand which made her gasp softly. Her skin was unbelievably soft to the touch and he could not stop himself from reaching up with his other hand so it, too, could enjoy the feeling of her skin against his.

"Benjamin…" she whispered breathlessly, and he felt her breath against his lips. It was too much to resist. He leaned in and kissed her.

At first she was so startled that she froze to the spot. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that Benjamin Midwinter would voluntarily kiss her. But the movement of his lips against hers finally began to sink in. She found her hands gripping his arms, marvelling at the hardness of the muscles that lurked beneath their skin, and was soon kissing him back.

Ben's heart began beating so fast he thought it was going to burst out of his chest. Now he understood why his father was always reaching for his mother, stealing kisses whenever she let him. It was an intoxicating feeling. If he had known how intoxicating it would be to kiss Hannah Brown he would have let her capture him ages ago. Then all rational thought left his mind as Hannah moved closer to him, her small breasts pressing into his chest.

He did not hear the approaching voice's out in the hallway over the rushing in his ears. It wasn't until one of the treacherous brooms slid away from the wall and crashed against the door that they were both startled into breaking the kiss.

"I heard a noise!" they heard David say.

"Where?" It sounded like John who replied.

"I think it came from right here!" David's voice was now right outside the door.

Ben had just enough time to move away from Hannah and press his back casually against the back wall before David yanked the door open.

"Well, now, isn't this cosy?" David smirked when he saw them.

"Shut up and get inside," Ben growled as he pulled the younger boy inside.

"Wait! John's coming, too," said David as John pushed his way in behind him before closing the door. They were now in total blackness again.

It wasn't long before the two younger boys were making such a ruckus inside the tiny closet that the other seekers found their hiding place and squashed themselves between them.

As Ben's pounding heart began to slow, he slid his hand quietly along the wall until it met Hannah's small one. He squeezed it gently and he felt her squeeze back. Somehow in the darkness, they felt each other smile.

Ben sighed, remembering back to that incredible first kiss, and regret once again hung heavy in his chest. For soon afterwards he had to break Hannah's heart, and now she hated him.

* * *

Hannah Brown tried to keep herself as busy as she could after Sydney left the Post Office to attend Ben's birthday party. She dreaded the approaching closing time because then she would have to go to the party herself and that was the last thing she wanted to do. She tried to beg off going, but her father insisted that if she did not attend it would be a great insult to Lady Dorcas and Sir Timothy, and he would not have it.

She gave a heavy sigh as she sorted the last of the incoming mail. It was not as if Benjamin Midwinter would even care if she was there or not. In fact, she would be doing him a favour to not attend his party! He would not want her to. He did not want her in any capacity.

Her eyes began to burn with tears, which only made her angrier, for she had promised herself that she would no longer let Benjamin Midwinter make her miserable. It wasn't easy, though, not when the dratted man refused to be exorcised from her heart.

"Hannah?"

Hannah started and whirled around. "Oh, Robbie, I did not hear you come in."

He laughed. "Yes, I can see that." Then he gave her a searching look. "Hannah, is something wrong? You look upset."

She tried to laugh but it sounded more like a whimper. "Yes, yes, I am fine, Robbie, just a little tired is all. What are you doing here? I thought you would be at the party by now."

"I was waiting for you," he said with his gentle smile. "You did not think I would go to the party without you, did you?"

"Oh, no, I suppose not," she replied. Then she smiled at him. "You are a dear, Robbie. I sometimes think I do not deserve you."

His brows knitted together. "Why on earth would you say such a thing? You are perfect!"

"Don't say that, Robbie. I am not perfect-far from it. But you have always been a perfect friend to me. I do not know what I would do without you."

Robbie smiled and took her hand. "Well, you never have to do without me. You know I want you to be my girl, Hannah."

Hannah looked up at him and felt her chest tighten with sorrow. Robbie was such a handsome young man. He looked just like his father with his thick black hair and deep blue eyes, tall and broad-shouldered. Doctor Armstrong had been the object of all the ladies of Candleford's desires, and now his son was setting all the young ladies' hearts aflutter, too. Hannah knew how lucky she was to have captured Robbie Armstrong's heart, but as much as she wanted to, she could not return his affections. Not yet. Not until she could free her own from the one man she could never have. And Benjamin _was_ a man now. Today he was eighteen years old, and in two weeks he would be shipped out to train for war.

The thought made her eyes fill with tears again and Robbie gripped her hand tighter. "You are upset! What is it, Hannah?" He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and handed it her.

She tried to sniff back her tears but they were coming too quickly. "I'm sorry, Robbie, it's just this horrid war and everything. You know that Ben will be leaving in two weeks, and poor Harry, too, who just became a father again."

Robbie frowned and nodded. "I know," he said solemnly, "My Aunt Annie is beside herself-especially after we just lost Uncle Edmund. And in less than a year I will be going as well. Pa's been training me as a field medic so I will be ready to patch our lads back together when the time comes."

"Oh, Robbie, will this horrible war ever end?"

He patted her hand and tried to smile reassuringly. "Of course it will. And England will triumph, you will see! Now, if I am not mistaken, the Post Office should have closed five minutes ago."

Hannah's eyes flew to the clock and she wiped her tears away before finishing her closing duties.

"I have to run home and change my clothes first, Robbie."

"Don't worry, I'll wait," he said as he escorted her to her front door.

Hannah ran upstairs to her room and quickly washed her face before changing into her newer summer frock made of white linen with dark stripes. Then her eye fell upon the dried rose that rested against the mirror of her dressing table. It was a dark, dusky pink rose and the sight of it sent her right back to that most perfect day…

"Do you have a middle name, Hannah?" Ben had asked as they strolled about the gardens of Candleford Manor, holding hands in the bright summer sun.

She smiled at him. "Rose."

He smiled back at her. "Hannah Rose…very pretty. I like it!"

"Thank you," she said shyly. "I was named after my Aunt Rose, my father's favourite sister. Funny thing is, I turned out to look just like her."

"Well, then, she must have been very beautiful indeed," Ben said as he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. Then he suddenly pulled her in another direction.

"Where are we going?" Hannah asked breathlessly as she tried to keep up with his long strides whilst holding on to her hat.

"You will see!"

They soon arrived at Lady Dorcas's rose garden, and Ben let go of Hannah's hand as he ran off amongst the brightly blooming bushes as though in search of something special. He soon returned holding one perfect bloom where, after pinching away its thorns with his fingers, he slipped it behind her ear so its delicate petals could rest against her temple.

"There, it is perfect!" he said as he stood back and examined her face like an artist would his subject. She laughed, and he came closer again, his dark eyes intent on hers before drifting down to her mouth. "It matches the colour of your lips perfectly."

"Benjamin," she whispered adoringly, her hand reaching up to rest against his cheek, and then he kissed her.

Hannah shook herself from her reverie and then stared resolutely into the mirror. Suddenly, she jumped up and began taking off her frock. Then she searched through her wardrobe until her hand rested upon the one gown she thought she would never have occasion to wear anymore. It was the same colour as that dusky pink rose, and beautifully cut to accent her figure as no gown ever had before. She had saved every penny she had earned at the Post Office to pay the Misses Pratt to make it for her, hoping to wear it for Benjamin one day, hoping to dazzle him in it. But she never did get that opportunity.

Until now.

Yes, she would wear it to his party this very afternoon and dazzle them all. Then maybe, just maybe, she would leave him with a heart that ached as much as her own.

* * *

Needing a few moments alone, Ben found himself standing in his mother's rose garden, away from the party and contemplating how quickly life could change-not only with the war about to interrupt his life, but how an overheard conversation could change the course of his life forever. He was officially a man this day, but it was several months ago when he happened to eavesdrop on a conversation between his parents; the contents of which permanently drew the line between his boyhood and adult life.

He had just burst through the front door with a freshly picked bouquet of flowers in hand to give to Hannah that afternoon, when he heard his mother's voice coming from behind his father's study door. The distress in her tone stopped him in his tracks.

"Timothy, I do not want you holding back from me," Ben heard her say.

Then he heard his father sigh heavily.

"Darling, this is my responsibility. You are not to worry."

"Timothy Midwinter, don't you dare treat me like a child! We are in this life together, you and I, and I will not let you keep things from me!"

Ben could not help but smile as he pictured his petite mother standing toe to toe with his father, eyes blazing as she gave him what for.

His father sighed again. "You are right, my love, I apologise." Then he must have turned away for Ben had to strain to hear what he said next.

"I am afraid the estate has lost a lot of money since the war began. It is not only war that is wreaking havoc on us all, but there have been a few bad investments as well. I do not know what will happen or what is to come, but I will admit that I am very worried, Dorcas."

He murmured something else but Ben was not able to make it out.

"Oh, Timothy, are things really so bad?" his mother said.

"I am afraid so, darling. For now our only hope may lie with our son."

"How so, Timothy?"

"Well, we must hope that he chooses well for a wife-preferably a very wealthy one. He did express an interest in seeing America one day. I know of several excellent families in New England with eligible daughters who stand to inherit a very pretty penny."

"Timothy, I do hope you are joking."

"I wish I were, darling, but I do not know of another solution. We could lose everything, Dorcas."

Benjamin turned away from the door and slumped against the wall, the flowers now forgotten in his hand. All his life his father had groomed him to become the next Squire, taught him the importance of duty, not only to his position but to his ancestors before him; to safeguard their family's holdings, their family name, and those of their family's future generations. It never occurred to him that his duty would extend to his choice of a wife. His parents had married for love, but it seemed he would not have the luxury of doing so himself. Not if he was to save his family from ruin.

He walked sadly away, thinking of Hannah and how it would be unfair to continue courting her when he knew he could not marry her. His family was counting on him-what else could he do? Unfortunately, he had walked away before he could hear the rest of his parent's discussion. If only he had not done so both he and Hannah would have been saved from the heartache that was to follow.

Dorcas had continued after a few moments of silence. "Timothy Midwinter, do you hear yourself? Would you really condemn our son to a loveless marriage for the sake of this land? Do you not remember how unhappy you were in your first marriage to Adelaide? I cannot believe you would ask our son to accept such a life, knowing what misery it could bring. I would rather he lived in rags if it meant he could be as happy in love as we have been."

Timothy took her hands in his and kissed them. "No, I could not ask that of Benjamin, nor will I. You are right as always, darling. I would gladly sacrifice everything we have to see Benjamin have the happiest life possible. Please forgive me for even considering otherwise. We will work through this together, and no matter what happens, we will always have each other and our children, and that is all that truly matters to me in this life."

"Thank you, Timothy." She put her arms around him and gave him a kiss. "I love you so much, and Benjamin is so lucky to have you for a father."

"I love you, too, darling. Our boy is even luckier to have you for a mother."

Benjamin continued walking out the door and through the gardens as he headed for the stables. His heart grew heavier with each step for he knew Hannah was waiting for him in town and he had no idea what he was going to say to her or how he was going to explain himself. All he knew was the sooner he broke things off with her the better it would be for both of them.

And that is what he did that terrible afternoon.

* * *

"There you are, baby brother, I have been looking all over for you!" Ben's sister Abby jolted him back to the present as she and her husband, Sydney Dowland, found him in the rose garden. "What are doing over here? Are you hiding from someone?" She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. He had to lean forward to receive the kiss, though, for his sister was once again heavy with child.

"Hi, Abby," Ben said. "No, I was just wandering about and ended up here."

"Everything all right?" Sydney asked as he extended his hand to his brother-in-law.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to worry anyone."

"Well, you really should get back to your own party, Ben, before Ma comes looking for you."

Ben nodded, and as he followed them back Sydney turned to his wife and said, "Well, Abbs, our little brother is a man today. How is that possible?"

Abby looked back and grinned at her brother with eyes that seemed overly bright. Ben felt his stomach tighten for it was the same look his mother gave him every time she looked at him now-one of trying to look happy and cheerful when really on the brink of tears.

"Oh, I don't know, Siddy, he still looks like the same bratty little brother to me." She winked at Sydney and Ben shook his head. "If you were not carrying my future niece or nephew right now I would carry you over to the lake and drop you in it!" he said, giving her hair a gentle tug.

They were all laughing when their mother quickly approached them. "Benjamin, I was just coming to find you. You should be mingling! And more guests are arriving, too."

"Yes, there are Hannah and Robbie coming now!" Abby nodded to the walkway where Hannah was holding on to Robbie's arm.

Ben suddenly felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. To say that Hannah looked beautiful was an understatement. He had never before seen her in such a gown, and the transformation was nothing short of stunning. His mouth fell open and he had to resist the urge to sweep her up into his arms and run off with her as fast as he could. Instead, he had to force himself to look away before anyone could see what he was feeling.

Dorcas looked worriedly at her son, whose face was now clouded over and his hands shoved deep into his trouser pockets. She wished she knew what had happened between Hannah and him. All she knew was that her son had finally fallen for the pretty young girl, the one who had forever had a crush on him, but now for some reason she was being courted by Robbie Armstrong instead. And Dorcas's practised eye did not miss the equally strained look on Hannah's face as well. Perhaps it was time she had a little talk with her son. He was obviously hurting and she could not stand to see him so.

"Good afternoon, Lady Dorcas," Hannah said as she and Robbie approached the little group. "Thank you for inviting us."

"Hello, dear," Dorcas replied with a warm smile. "I am so glad you could be with us today. And, goodness, how pretty you look! That dress is divine!"

Hannah gave her a little curtsy. "Thank you, Lady Dorcas; I was saving it for a special occasion." She then braved a look over at Ben, her eyes searching his until they lost their courage and slid away to the box she was holding. "Happy birthday, Benjamin. I think you probably know what this is."

He smiled. "I hope it is what I think it is. It would hardly be a birthday without a batch of your fudge, Hannah."

She tried to smile as she held the box out to him, and tried not to flinch when his fingers brushed against hers as he took the little gift from her hand.

His dark eyes then held her own. "Thank you," he said softly.

"Yes, happy birthday, old man," Robbie added with a grin as he shook Ben's hand.

"Thank you, Robbie"

There was a moment of awkward silence, and Dorcas was just about to intercede when Timothy blessedly appeared on the lawn holding the hands of his two grandchildren.

Little Timothy broke away from his grandfather and ran to Benjamin as fast as his little legs could carry him. "Uncle Ben! Uncle Ben!" he cried happily, and Ben caught him up in his hands and tossed him into the air.

"Oof, Timmy, you are getting heavy! Did you happen to eat an elephant today?" he said, making the little boy laugh out loud.

"You're funny, Uncle Ben."

"Don't you have something to say to your uncle, son?" Sydney said.

"Oh, yes, happy birthday, Uncle Ben," Little Timothy said.

"Thank you, Timmy." Ben had just enough time to put his nephew down before he was nearly bowled over by his little niece who had also run off from her grandfather to crash into her uncle's leg.

Ben stooped down and picked her up in a big bear hug. "There's my little princess!" he said, giving her a big kiss on the cheek. "My, don't you look pretty in your new frock!"

"Happy birfday, Uncle Ben!" she cried, giving him her own sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Dorrie Ann. Now my birthday is complete!"

Despite the pain in her heart, Hannah found herself smiling at the way the children loved their uncle and how he obviously loved them. What a wonderful father he was going to make someday. Then her smile faded for she had always dreamed of being the one to make a family with him. But that was all it could ever be: a dream.

Hannah turned away for she feared she was going to cry.

"Hannah, what is wrong?" Robbie asked worriedly.

She did her best to smile for him. "Nothing, Robbie, it is just so warm. Would you please be a dear and bring me a glass of punch?"

"Of course I will. I will be right back."

Robbie rushed off towards the tent, and Dorcas, sensing that her son needed a moment alone with Hannah, quickly took the matter in hand. "Come, everyone, there are all kinds of delicious things waiting to be eaten, and I can certainly do with a glass of punch myself! Punch is, after all, my one weakness."

Timothy took her cue. "Yes, come along, children," he said as he gathered up the little ones with Abby and Sydney following behind. Abby could not help but look back with curiosity.

Benjamin took heart that Hannah did not leave with the others. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Hannah, please look at me."

She turned slowly to face him and he felt his heart tear a little more to see the sadness in her eyes. "If I have not yet told you how beautiful you look it is because you have taken my breath away. You are a vision, Hannah."

Hannah turned away again. "Please, Ben…don't."

Ben sighed. "I just want to tell you how sorry I am for having hurt you. I never, ever meant for that to happen."

"I think you have said all that was needed to be said before, Benjamin. You needn't worry about me; I have overcome my foolish notions. And I have Robbie now."

"Yes, I can see that," he said through gritted teeth. "I truly hope he will make you happy."

Hannah nodded. "Robbie has been wonderful."

"Good, I am glad. You deserve someone wonderful."

Hannah took a deep breath. "Yes, well, speaking of Robbie I should go find him. He must have got himself lost on the way to the punch." She began walking quickly away.

"Hannah," Ben called out to her, and she stopped without turning around to face him.

"Could we at least be friends again? We have known each other for so long, and I…I miss you."

She turned then, surprised to see real anguish in his eyes, and for a moment she believed him. Perhaps he really did not have the freedom to choose his own happiness, if indeed he had ever really thought of her as such.

She gave him a small smile. "I would like that, Benjamin."

Relief flooded his face. "Thank you, Hannah. What do you say we join the others for that punch now?"

She nodded, and together they went to join the others; each having to be satisfied for now that they were at least friends again.

* * *

Thomas Brown's eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw his daughter appear across the lawn. "What on earth is she wearing?" he exclaimed to his wife. "She looks like a…a…common strumpet!"

"Thomas, please!" Margaret said, holding onto his arm before he could rush off to their daughter and cause a scene.

Thomas looked disbelievingly down at his wife. "Did you know about this? Did you allow her out of the house looking like that? How could you! And where on earth did she find such a…a scandalous thing to wear anyway?"

Pearl and Ruby Pratt, who had been standing within earshot of Thomas, came hurrying over before Margaret could reply.

"Is there a problem?" Ruby asked anxiously.

Thomas glared at them. "Are you responsible for….for _that_?" he asked, pointing an angry finger towards his daughter.

Pearl pulled herself up to her full height. "I assure you, Thomas Brown, that dress is not a 'that', it is a most elegant example of _haute couture_!" she said haughtily.

"I don't care what it is; I want her out of it!" Thomas bellowed, his face turning beet red.

With an apologetic look to Pearl and Ruby, Margaret steered her husband away and tried to reason with him. "My dear, the Misses Pratt are correct. Fashions have been rapidly changing, and our Hannah is wearing what all the young ladies are wearing now. She is hardly being scandalous."

"But…but…it makes her look so…so…" he spluttered, the fight going out of him as he was unable to say the words.

"Grown up?" Margaret added, giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

Thomas pressed his fingers to his mouth as he shook his head slowly. "Margaret," he said, his voice going hoarse, "when did this happen?"

"Dear Thomas," she replied, resting her head against his shoulder as they watched their daughter approach, "our little girl is a little girl no longer. We must embrace the young lady she has become."

"Must we?" he said faintly.

"Yes," she sighed happily. "And isn't she beautiful?"

Dorcas found her cousin Emma Timmins standing somewhat apart from the others looking rather lost. Her husband Robert did not attend the party with her that day; instead she had been persuaded to come with Laura and Richard.

Dorcas placed a gentle hand on Emma's arm. "Dear Emma, how are you?"

Emma turned to her, lines of sorrow now etched into her face. "As well as can be expected, Cousin Dorcas," she replied.

"I cannot thank you enough for being here today. I know it cannot be easy for you. It means a lot to Timothy and me, and to Benjamin, for you to be celebrating this day with us."

Emma acknowledged Dorcas's words with a brief nod. "I realised that wallowing alone in my sorrow would not bring my boy back. We must embrace what little joy we may have left in this life with our loved ones as best we can."

"Yes," Dorcas replied, "and we must learn to lean on each other to get through these difficult times. Oh, Emma, I am trying so hard to be strong for my son, but I am so very frightened!"

Emma reached up and held Dorcas's cheek. "Of course you are. We all are! All we can do is pray for Benjamin's safe return. And rest assured that he will be in our prayers each and every day."

"Thank you, Emma," Dorcas said as she dabbed away her tears.

"And now my Annie's Harry has been called up as well," Emma added with a heavy sigh. "How has this happened, Dorcas? They said the war would last only a couple of months, and now it has been two years. How many more of our loved ones are we to lose?"

Dorcas shook her head. "I do not wish to even contemplate it. And Sydney has been suffering such guilt knowing his little brother and his best friend are going off to war when he himself has been rejected for service."

"Yes, Harry said it had something to do with his weak eyesight," Emma replied.

"Indeed. Poor Sydney always did suffer from nearsightedness. I never thought there would come a day when I would be thankful for my son's poor eyesight. I do not think I could bear to have both of my boys on the battlefield."

Emma nodded. "I, too, am grateful that my Frank is a farmer now. They need the farmers to stay at home to keep up the crops, thank the Lord."

Before they could say another word, Benjamin called out for everyone's attention. A hush fell over the gathering as they turned to face him, and Hannah found herself gravitating towards the front of the crowd so she could have an unobstructed view of him. Her heart grew heavier as he began to speak.

"I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming to my birthday celebration today. I look around me now and see your familiar faces-those of my family and our dear friends-each of whom has helped to create special memories for me over the years. I also see the faces of those who are missing amongst us-those brave souls who have made the ultimate sacrifice on behalf of our great Empire, and those who are still away fighting to protect us all. I want you to know that as I prepare to leave on that journey myself, I will be carrying this moment and all of you dear people with me in my heart. There are sure to be some very dark days ahead of me, but thinking of you here back at home will bring me light. I am so grateful to you all for being a part of my life."

As he uttered those final words, his eyes came to rest on Hannah, whose cheeks were now streaked with tears, but before he could go to her and give her comfort the crowd began to clap and converge on him as they offered their felicitations and wishes of good luck. And by the time he had received the tearful embraces of his mother and sister, and the hearty hugs from his father and brother-in-law, Hannah had all but disappeared.

**Chapter 2**

**T**he day before he was to leave for training, Benjamin took a long walk about the manor grounds, taking in every tree, flower and bird as though seeing them for the last time. As the shadows began to lengthen, he sighed heavily and made his way back to the house. He found his mother in his room, trying to pack a bag for him.

"Mother, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I am packing for you, Benjamin," she replied. "If I left it to you it would never get done!"

"Mother…" he said helplessly, but she ignored him as she whirled about as though looking for things she might have forgotten to pack. Finally, she settled upon one of his dresser drawers and her hands dove in and began to rummage about. Then he watched with knitted brows as she tried to shove an inordinate amount of socks into the already bulging bag before he caught her busy hands and held them tight.

"Mother, please, stop! The army will provide most of what I need. I cannot bring all that you have packed."

Dorcas tried to pull her hands free with impatient tugs. "You need to at least bring plenty of socks, Benjamin. It may be very damp where you are and you mustn't let your feet stay wet!"

"Mother, I have enough socks for twenty soldiers. Please, stop…Be still!" He held her hands even tighter and forced her to look at him. His heart twisted to see the pain and fear in her beautiful eyes-eyes that always used to sparkle and dance with wry humour, but now were dulled with worry.

"Sit down, Mother," he said gently as he made her sit on the edge of his bed so he could sit beside her. "Mother, you know I am only going away for training right now. I will not be leaving England, and I _will_ be coming home on leave before they send me off to wherever it is I will be needed. It is not time for you to worry yet."

"Of course it is not. You are right, son," Dorcas replied sheepishly as she placed her hand on his cheek. "You must forgive me, Benjamin. I am afraid that as your mother I am incapable of not worrying about you! You will always be my precious baby boy, and soon you will be sent far away where I cannot protect you."

He took her hand and kissed it. "I know this is not easy for you, Mother. I can only hope that this war will be over before I finish my training. I do not want to leave my patch anymore than you and Father want me to."

Dorcas tried to smile but her bottom lip began to tremble.

"Come now," Benjamin said, "let us speak of something else, shall we? I saw Abby and Syd today-Abby looks ready to deliver at any moment!"

Dorcas really did smile now. "Yes, I believe I shall soon be a grandmother again!"

"So how many more children do you think they will have?" Benjamin asked wonderingly.

"Well, Abby and Sydney have both said that they hope to fill the Post Office with them!"

Benjamin shook his head and chuckled. "Heaven help us all! Well, Abby always was very determined. She never did anything by half, did she? Whenever she wanted something she would not stop until she got it. I am not sure Syd knows what he is in for. He may have to add on to the Post Office soon to accommodate their growing brood!"

Dorcas laughed. "That is what happens with two people who are so deeply in love. I hope one day you will be as happy as they are, darling."

Benjamin suddenly stood up and took a few steps away. "I do not think it is possible for anyone to be as happy as Abby and Syd-except you and Father, of course." He kept his back to his mother as he stared out the window for a moment. His mother remained silent, but he could somehow feel her gaze boring into the back of his head. He glanced uneasily over his shoulder and saw that she was indeed staring intently at him with narrowed eyes.

"Benjamin, there is something about which I have been meaning to speak to you."

"Oh?" he said hesitantly. "And what might that be?" He had a sinking feeling he knew exactly what she wanted to speak to him about.

She got up and stood next to him at the window. "I seem to remember Hannah Brown being very much enamoured of you ever since she was just a little girl. I may be mistaken, but I think you grew to be just as enamoured of her, too, especially in this past year. Am I mistaken, son?"

Ben breathed in sharply but remained silent.

Dorcas watched him as she continued on. "Now she is suddenly being courted by young Robert Armstrong. Why is that, Benjamin? What has happened between the two of you?"

Ben turned away from her and grabbed his bag where he quickly began to pull out all the unnecessary items his mother had crammed into it. "Hannah and I are just friends, Mother. I…I…do not think of her as anything more than that."

There was no way he could ever tell her that he had eavesdropped on the conversation she had had with his father. He would not add to her burdens. He must make it seem as if it was his decision and his decision alone to let Hannah go.

"I do notbelieve Hannah and I are suited, Mother. I can only ever think of her as a… a… little sister. Robbie is head over heels for her. He will do everything in his power to make her happy. And she _is_ happy!"

"Are you sure about that, son?" Dorcas asked gently. "Because when I look at Hannah now and when I look at you when she is near, I see anything but happiness in either of you. Robert Armstrong is a dear boy, but I have never seen her look at him the way she has looked at you."

Ben rubbed his forehead. "I do not know what to tell you, Mother. Perhaps you are seeing what you want to see."

"Perhaps…" she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning to leave.

Then she looked back at him, giving him one last searching look. "But I don't think so," she said as she slipped out the door.

* * *

Ben had not realised he had been holding in his breath until it came out in a large gust. His mother was preternaturally observant, and he should have known there was nothing he could hide from her. Regardless, his relationship with Hannah was what it had to be now and there was no going back.

He envied his sister, who was not burdened with being the only son and heir. She could be forgiven for following her heart and marrying for love, but not he. Despite his mother's wishes for him to simply be happy, he knew his duty lay with his father's wishes, and his father's before that, and his father's before that, and so on. He was a Midwinter-the future Sir Benjamin and Squire of Candleford. He had a duty to preserve what generations of Midwinters had built, and now it was in jeopardy. It was just his unfortunate luck that the ill winds of financial desperation had decided to blow on his coming watch. His father, too, had first married for duty even when times were not so difficult. It was only by a sheer twist of fate that he had been given a second chance to marry for love. And a good thing, too, or Benjamin would never have been born.

Ben sighed lustily again and clasped his hands behind his back as he stared out the window overlooking the great expanse of Midwinter acreage, which rolled gently as far as the eye could see. As much as the temptation was to throw it all away so he could hold Hannah once again in his arms, the ever-increasing burden of duty held him in check.

It had been difficult for Ben to visit the Post Office that afternoon to say his goodbyes to his sister, brother-in-law, niece and nephew. Abby and Syd would have come to the manor instead, but Abby, so near to term now, was feeling a bit poorly and not up to making the short journey to the manor. Of course Hannah had been there too, taking over for Sydney behind the counter as the siblings prepared to enjoy a light luncheon. She could not help the light that came into her eyes when she saw Benjamin come through the door, but he only gave her a perfunctory nod and a polite hello before following Sydney into the kitchen. Abby, who was following behind, did not miss the cool greeting between the two, and frowned when she saw the light in Hannah's eyes dim before the poor girl turned away, pretending to busy herself with some manufactured task or other. Abby's heart went out to her for she knew all too well what it had been like to first be in love with someone whom she believed did not love her back. And it was obvious to anyone with two eyes that Hannah was in love with her brother, despite her being seen around town with Robbie Armstrong. Benjamin, however, was harder to read. For a short time it seemed as though he had returned Hannah's affections, but then he grew cool again.

"Men! If only they knew what they put us through!" Abby muttered to herself, glaring at her brother's back as she followed him into the kitchen.

Sydney was rather quiet whilst they ate their lunch. Not only was Ben leaving at first light the next morning for training camp, but Harry Smith as well. It could not have come at a worse time to lose one of his postmen just as he, himself, would need time to attend his wife and soon-to-be newborn. But more than that, he felt an overwhelming guilt for having to stand by and watch as the other men were torn from their families to fight a war on behalf of the Empire. It had made him feel like less of a man to have been rejected based on a relatively trivial physical failing. He knew that Abby was over the moon that he would not be required to go to war. She had been so distraught when it was announced that men with families were conscripted that he was afraid she would fall ill-or worse, lose the baby. He should be feeling nothing but relief to be allowed to stay at home with his loved ones, and part of him was relieved, but another part of him felt he was letting down his country.

As though reading his thoughts, Abby reached over and squeezed his hand, giving him such a loving smile that it lightened his heart a bit. He caressed the back of her hand with his thumb before turning to Benjamin.

"So, Harry tells me training camp will last about twelve weeks," he said to his young brother.

Ben nodded. "Yes, or possibly less. If we show an aptitude for a particular area it may be a few weeks longer."

"Is there any particular area in which you are interested?" Sydney asked.

Ben shook his head. "I do not know. I guess I will find out more when I get there. But I am a crack shot with a rifle!" he said proudly.

Sydney smiled. "Yes, you always were, little brother." Seeing the strain growing in Abby's face with this talk of war Sydney decided to change the subject, and for the rest of their meal they spoke only of town news and other trivial things.

When it came time for Ben to leave, Abby threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. A lump formed in his throat as he felt the wetness of her tears against his cheek. "The main thing you need to be is careful, Benjamin," Abby said in her best big sister tone. "If anything should happen to you…"

"Abby, please don't be upset," he said gently as he hugged her back. "I am just going to training, not to the front lines! And I will be home in just a few months so I can meet my new niece or nephew. That is, if he or she ever decides to come out, which I hope is soon, for you are getting as big as a house, Abbs!"

He was relieved to hear her chuckle and she gave him a playful slap. "For that, little brother, I hope they put you on potato peeling duty the entire time!"

Ben laughed as they all walked through the Post Office to see him to the door. But before he reached it, he remembered he had one other person to whom to say goodbye. As he turned to look back he saw Hannah still standing behind the counter looking forlornly after him as though having been forgotten. He walked quickly back to her and took hold of her hands. "Goodbye, Hannah. Do take care of yourself, won't you?"

She gave him a sad smile. "I will. Goodbye, Benjamin. I…I will miss you."

"I will miss you, too. And please say goodbye to Robbie for me. I would do it myself, but I promised Mother I would come home straightaway and I am afraid I am already late."

Hannah nodded. "Of course I will."

He held her gaze a moment longer and then gave the back of her hand a quick kiss before walking away.

* * *

Dawn was barely breaking as the small group gathered together on the platform in the neighbouring town of Inglestone, awaiting the train that would take the new soldiers to their training camp. Benjamin stood tall and straight, looking very serious as he watched other families huddle protectively around their departing men. It was the first time he would be away from home for any extended period of time. And whilst part of him felt the excitement of what he thought might be a great adventure about to begin, another part of him felt the anxiety of being parted from his family. He tried to push the latter emotion away for he was not a little boy anymore, but a full-grown man who had a duty to perform for his King and country. Still, it was hard to ignore the lump forming in his throat as he felt his mother's arm tighten around his, and his father's hand hard upon his shoulder. He was glad Abby had not come for she would have surely brought tears. His sister always did wear her heart on her sleeve, bless her. Sydney did come, though, for Harry Smith had asked Sydney to bring his family to the train station so Sydney could take them home in his carriage after Harry left.

Poor Annie leaned her head desolately against Harry's shoulder as she held their newborn son, Harry Jr, whilst Harry held the hand of their little daughter Meghan. Harry kept his other arm around Annie as he whispered quietly to her.

"Oh, Sydney, dear, I am so glad you are here," Dorcas said with a sad smile as Sydney came over to give Harry and Annie some private time together. "It was good of you to bring your carriage so Annie would not be alone."

"It is my pleasure, Ma. Anything for Harry and Annie-especially now," Sydney replied solemnly. "And how are you holding up, little brother?" he asked as he clapped Benjamin on the shoulder.

"Fine, Syd," Ben replied more stoutly than he felt.

They were interrupted by the arrival of another carriage-this time it was Doctor and Laura Armstrong with their three boys and little daughter in tow.

Annie raised her head and smiled to see her sister run towards her for a hug.

"Laura! I did not expect you to come this morning! You said your goodbyes last night!" Annie exclaimed.

Laura, still looking pale and wan, grasped both Harry's and Annie's hands. "I know, but I felt that I should be here for Harry and my baby sister." Then she looked over at the Midwinters' little family where her three sons were now gathered about Ben. "And for Benjamin, too," she said to them with a smile.

"Thank you, Mrs Armstrong," Benjamin said.

Laura shook her head as she walked over to him. "What is this 'Mrs Armstrong' malarkey? You can call me Laura, Benjamin."

Ben blushed. "Oh, but I couldn't!"

Laura grasped his arm. "Yes, you could, and you shall! Goodness, you are all grown up now. Did you know I was there with your mother the night you were born? It seems like it was just yesterday."

"I…I think so," Ben replied, looking embarrassed.

"Yes, there was a terrible fire in Candleford that night, and that is when you decided to make your entrance into the world."

Benjamin blushed again and the Armstrong boys began to snicker. Laura took pity on him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before giving Dorcas a reassuring hug.

"Thank you for being here, Laura," Dorcas said as she hugged her tight.

Laura nodded then clasped Timothy's hand before returning to her sister.

The train's whistle announced its approach before it was even in sight. There was a flurry of activity as families began to make their final goodbyes.

"Hey, Ben, be sure to write to us and tell us what training camp is like!" David Armstrong said as his youngest brother, Richard Jr, nodded his head in agreement. Both boys looked envious of Ben, whom they saw as going off to play war games.

Robbie shook Ben's hand. "Yes, you must write to us when you can. It won't be long before I am able to join you."

"Of course I will write, but you must write back if I do."

"Sure thing," Robbie grinned at him. "Oh, I almost forgot. Hannah wanted me to give this to you."

Robbie pulled a small box tied with a ribbon out of his coat pocket and handed it to him.

Ben swallowed hard as he took it in his hand. "Thanks, Robbie, and please thank Hannah for me."

"I will. Good luck, old man!" Robbie slapped him on the back and then the three boys returned to Annie and Harry's side.

The train had now pulled into the station in a whirl of steam, squeaking brakes and loud clanks as doors were slid open to exchange disembarking passengers for departing ones.

"Goodbye, Mother," Ben said as he leaned down to embrace Dorcas, who held him so tight he could barely breathe.

"I promised myself I would not cry!" she half laughed as she finally let him go and dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief.

"I love you, Mother. I will be back before you know it," he said softly, giving her one last kiss on the cheek before embracing his father.

"Be safe, son," Timothy said, his voice suddenly going hoarse. "You be sure to write to us and tell us how you are doing."

"Of course I will, Father." Then he whispered, "Do look after Mother for me, won't you? Try not to let her worry so much."

"I always do, son, but you know your mother," Timothy replied with a lopsided grin.

Ben rolled his eyes and laughed. "I do at that, Father."

Then he hugged Sydney before Harry finally joined him so they could board the train together. They turned one last time and waved goodbye before being pushed inside by others wanting to board behind them. By the time they found their seats the train had begun to move. Ben and Harry managed to get to a window in time to stick their heads out and wave again until their families were mere specks in the distance.

With heavy sighs, they both sat back in their seats looking rather bleak. Harry turned quiet, seemingly absorbed in his own thoughts, and Ben, suddenly remembering the little box in his hand, slowly untied the ribbon and lifted its lid. He smiled when he saw it was packed with biscuits and fudge, and then a little note drifted out onto his lap. With a quick glance over at Harry to make sure he wasn't watching, he opened the note and read:

_Dear Benjamin, _

_I did not want you to get hungry on the train. _

_Please be careful out there. I will be praying the war ends soon._

_I will miss you. Please write to me!_

_Love, _

_Hannah_

Ben found himself blinking rapidly as a sudden stinging began at the back of his eyes. He gently folded the note and slipped it into the inside pocket of his coat for safekeeping. After he had steadied himself with a deep breath, he nudged Harry and held the box out to him.

"Care for a biscuit, Harry?"

* * *

"Darling, listen to this," Timothy said one morning from behind his newspaper as they sat having their breakfast, "'A man in Cirencester was never so happy to sprain his ankle. Whilst strolling through his vegetable patch last month, he stumbled over what he first believed to be a large rock in his garden, thus causing the painful sprain. Upon closer inspection, though, he was astonished to find that it was not a rock at all, but the hilt of a sword made of gold that was sticking up out of the soil. After pulling said object free from the earth, he dug deeper with his hands only to uncover more items made of gold and silver that appeared to have been buried for a very long time. After a brief excavation, a total of seventy-three items were found. Mr Simon Smythe, a curator for the Ashmolean Museum in Oxford, examined the horde and pronounced them to be Saxon in origin, and possibly war related trophies taken in battle. The horde is said to be valued at fifty thousand pounds.'"

Timothy shook his head in wonderment as he folded the paper and placed it next to his plate. "Fifty thousand pounds, Dorcas!" he exclaimed. "Imagine that! If only I could stumble upon such a treasure trove in our vegetable patch!"

"That is indeed incredible, Timothy," Dorcas replied, but her voice lacked the usual enthusiasm it would have had for such a story.

Timothy looked up at her and frowned when he saw the dark circles under her eyes and noticed that she had barely touched her breakfast.

"Dorcas, are you feeling all right?" he asked.

"I am quite well, Timothy, thank you."

"You do not look well," he said bluntly.

Dorcas forced a smile. "Goodness! That is hardly what a lady wishes to hear first thing in the morning!"

"Forgive me, darling, but I am worried about you," he said. "I know you have not been sleeping well. You were up wandering about the manor again last night, were you not?"

Dorcas sighed. "I confess I have not been able to sleep much since Benjamin left us. I am sorry to have wakened you, Timothy."

"Nonsense," he replied. "To be honest I have not been sleeping all that well myself."

"Timothy…" Dorcas began and then hesitated.

"What is it, dear heart?"

"How would you feel if I went to work at the Post Office again? I think it might give me a…a much needed distraction to keep myself employed at something."

He studied her for a moment. "Come here, darling," he finally said, holding his hand out to her.

She rose to stand beside him and he quickly pulled her into his lap. "I thought perhaps I could be distraction enough for you," he teased as he began nibbling at her earlobe, and was gratified when it elicited a giggle from her.

"My love, you are always a wonderful distraction, but I think you know what I mean," she replied before stroking his cheek and giving him a kiss.

"Yes, I do know what you mean," he sighed, "and I think it is an excellent idea. I am sure Sydney would be most grateful for your help now that he is down a postman."

Dorcas smiled happily at him. "Thank you, Timothy. I will ask Sydney today."

Timothy kissed her again and then said in his most seductive voice. "But first, darling, shall we try my form of distraction before I share you with the Post Office?"

She giggled again. "Mmmm…I think I might be willing to give it a try."

"That is the spirit," he said, grinning widely as he took her hand and hurried up the stairs with her.

Sydney was indeed thrilled when his mother offered her services at the Post Offices until Harry could return.

"Ma, you are a lifesaver!" he exclaimed as he pulled her into a hug. "And I know it will give Abby great comfort to have you nearby as well, especially now," he added.

"Thank you, Sydney dear. Putting me to work is exactly what I need right now."

"Well, there is no shortage of that around here since Harry left," Sydney replied ruefully. "If you could take over here behind the counter, Thomas, Hannah and I will cover the deliveries."

Dorcas nodded. "I like that idea very much!"

"Good!" Sydney rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Well, I will just check on Abby and tell her you are here before heading out on my route."

As he left her to run upstairs, Dorcas spread her hands across the counter and smiled. It felt good to become the Postmistress of Candleford again.

* * *

Hannah returned from Lark Rise that bright August day feeling half melted from the heat. The one thing she liked best about having such a long route to cover, roughly eight miles, was that it gave her plenty of time to think and to daydream. Most of her day had been spent daydreaming about Benjamin Midwinter, but now she was so warm and uncomfortable that her mind began to dream of something else-namely a tall, cold glass of lemonade.

At last the Post Office came into view, and by the time she opened its door she felt close to perishing from thirst. But the sight of Benjamin's mother standing behind the Post Office counter stopped her in her tracks, her thirst suddenly forgotten. "Lady Dorcas!" she said with surprise. "H-How nice to see you!"

"Hello, Hannah," Dorcas greeted her. "Have you finished with your deliveries for the day?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hannah replied as she slung her postbag from her shoulder and fanned her face with her hand.

"I suppose you are wondering why I am here," Dorcas regarded her with twinkling eyes.

Hannah grinned sheepishly. "Erm, yes, ma'am, is Mr Dowland all right?" Then her eyes grew wide. "Oh! Has the baby come today?"

Dorcas laughed. "No, dear, Mr Dowland has decided to take over Harry's route whilst he is away, and I will be taking Mr Dowland's place here at the Post Office until Harry is able to return."

"Oh, I see. How lovely it will be to have you here, Lady Dorcas!"

"Thank you, Hannah. Now, I imagine you are in dire need of refreshment after such a long, hot day! There is a nice pitcher of lemonade waiting for you on the sideboard in the kitchen."

"That sounds heavenly! Thank you, ma'am," Hannah said gratefully as she hurried into the kitchen.

Once her thirst was quenched, Hannah returned to begin sorting the afternoon mail. She glanced over at Dorcas and was relieved to see her occupied with a customer. It gave her the chance to glance through the incoming mail to see if a letter from Benjamin had arrived. Her shoulders slumped with disappointment when she did not find one even though she knew it was probably too soon for him to have written already.

She heard the customer finally leave and then was startled to find Dorcas standing right beside her.

"Perhaps there will be a letter from Benjamin tomorrow," Dorcas said softly, giving Hannah a rather sad but gentle smile.

Hannah blushed. How on earth did Lady Dorcas know she had been looking for one? She swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, ma'am, perhaps there will be."

Dorcas studied her a few moments longer, looking as though she had something else to say, but the moment was interrupted by Thomas arriving from his rounds looking just as hot and tired as Hannah had.

"Hello, Hanny dear," he greeted his daughter. Then his eyes widened when he saw Dorcas. "Lady Dorcas!" he said with astonishment.

Dorcas beamed at him. "Well, Thomas, it appears we shall be working together once again! Would you care to join me for a glass of lemonade whilst I explain?"

Thomas looked rather befuddled as he followed Dorcas into the kitchen, and Hannah breathed a sigh of relief to be rescued from such scrutiny. She had the uncomfortable notion that Lady Dorcas Midwinter could read her very thoughts.

* * *

"I have some news, my dear," Thomas announced to his wife that evening as they sat down to supper.

Margaret looked up at him expectantly. "Oh, I do hope it is happy news, Thomas!" she said.

"I think it is," he replied. "Lady Dorcas has returned to the Post Office to help Mr Dowland whilst Harry Smith is away."

"Has she really?" Margaret said with delight. "Well, how lovely it will be to have her here in town again. I have missed our chats at the Post Office these past years."

Thomas nodded. "Well, you shall see her as much as you like now. I must admit it was a pleasant surprise to find her standing behind the counter again. It seemed right somehow."

"Of course it did!" Margaret said happily. "Lady Dorcas was always the heart and soul of our little Post Office, and our town, for that matter. Our Mr Dowland had some very big shoes to fill."

"Which he has most admirably," Thomas added loyally. Then he turned towards his daughter. "Hanny, dear, you must be very respectful of Lady Dorcas whilst she is with us. She is an exceptional lady and there is much you can learn from her. You would do well to follow her example as you work alongside her."

"Yes, Father," Hannah replied.

Thomas watched as she pushed her food around her plate. "You are awfully quiet tonight, Hannah Rose, and you have hardly eaten a thing!"

"I am sorry, Father, I suppose the heat has made me tired," she replied.

"Are you feeling well, dear heart?" Margaret asked as she reached over and felt her daughter's forehead.

"I am fine, Mother, really, but if I may be excused I think I would just like to go to bed now."

Thomas looked over at his wife who was looking worriedly back at him. "Yes, dear, of course you may be excused."

"Thank you, Mother. Good night." Hannah rose quickly from the table and hurried up to her room.

John watched her go and then stared longingly at the nearly full plate she left behind. "May I have Hannah's pudding, Mother?" he asked.

Margaret sighed. "You may as well, son."

John grinned as he helped himself. Unlike his sister's, his appetite knew no bounds.

Hannah was relieved to close the door behind her so she could at last be alone to think. She had the utmost respect for Lady Dorcas, who had always been nothing but kind to her, but it was going to be most difficult having to work with Lady Dorcas every day knowing that she and Sir Timothy were the ones responsible for her losing Benjamin. Of course Benjamin's parents would be against having their only son marry beneath him. Sir Timothy was a very important man and one day his son would be just as important. The rules of society still dictated that Benjamin must eventually choose a wife from amongst his own kind, and the daughter of a postman most certainly would not meet that qualification.

She recalled how hurt and angry she had been when Benjamin first told her they could no longer be seen as courting. Now that she thought about it, it must have been just as hard for him as it was for her to realise that his life was not quite his own to do with as he pleased. A feeling of guilt stabbed through her as she thought back to that day…

It had been a beautiful afternoon, and Hannah had been looking forward to Ben arriving to take her for a nice, long walk. She still had to pinch herself to be certain she was not dreaming whenever Ben held her hand or kissed her, for she could not remember a time when she did not have a crush on the handsome young man who had previously treated her with such disdain. What had changed his mind in her favour she did not know, but she was grateful to whichever fairy godmother might have had a hand in it. But her joy at seeing him when he arrived that afternoon was soon quelled when she saw the expression on his face.

"What is it, Benjamin?" she asked. "You look as though you have lost your only friend!"

"Good afternoon, Hannah. I am sorry I am late." He held out the little bouquet of flowers he had picked for her. "Here, these are for you."

"Oh, they are beautiful!" Hannah exclaimed as she breathed in their sweet fragrance. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Benjamin."

Her smile faded when he just stood there looking uncomfortable and shifting from foot to foot.

"Benjamin?" she asked worriedly.

"Forgive me, Hannah. Can we go someplace more private? There is something I need to tell you."

Hannah nodded, a slight crease forming between her brows. "Of course. Shall we discuss it during our walk?"

"Yes, yes, I think that would be best," he said as he took her arm and guided her down the street towards the edge of town.

He remained silent for nearly half a mile until they crossed a small meadow and found a low stone wall to rest upon. Then he took her hand in his and looked at her with eyes filled with sadness. "Hannah," he began then hesitated as though unable to go on.

Hannah was now seriously worried. "Ben, what is it?"

He took in a deep, shuddery breath and shook his head. "This is so difficult for me to say…"

She felt coldness settling into the pit of her stomach as she suddenly realised what might be happening. She slipped her hand away from his and turned slightly away from him as though steeling herself for what was about to come. "Please, just say it, Benjamin."

"All right," he sighed. "Hannah, you are such a beautiful, special girl, and I cannot tell you how much these last few months have meant to me."

He hesitated again and Hannah closed her eyes. "But…" she prompted him.

"But," he continued slowly, "I am afraid we cannot continue to see each other anymore…in…in a romantic fashion, I mean"

Her entire body went cold as she took in his words. She looked away and focused on a robin that was sitting on the branch of a nearby tree. It sang sweetly for a moment, innocent of the heartbreak going on beneath it, before it was joined by its mate. Then the pair flew off together, dipping and swirling joyfully across the meadow. She suddenly wished she could sprout wings and fly off with them.

"Why can't we, Ben?" she finally said. "Did I do something wrong? Did I make you angry with me?"

"Oh, no, Hannah! Please do not think that for a moment. You are the sweetest, most wonderful person that I know," he said as he clasped her arm reassuringly. "No, the reason has to do with me…and my family. It is rather…complicated."

"Then please explain it," she said in a tight voice.

He stood up and scrubbed a hand over his face as he tried to find the right words. "I am so sorry, Hannah," he began. "I should have realised sooner that my life would not entirely be my own. As my father's heir there are certain expectations of me; obligations to my family's heritage, and to protect that heritage not only through tradition and duty, but financially as well. And there are certain aspects which have only been brought to my attention quite recently, I am afraid, and most regretfully so. As it turns out, I had no right to give you hope when I…when I must…" He shook his head, unable to go on.

Tears stung her eyes as understanding finally dawned on her. "You do not have to say another word, Benjamin. I fully comprehend what you are trying to say. You are a Midwinter, and I am a poor postman's daughter. Your parents will wish for you to marry well, will they not?"

He remained silent, looking off into the distance.

"Of course they will," she continued for him. "I am just sorry I was so foolish as to think otherwise. Somehow I knew you and I were too good to be true. I hope you will forgive a girl for forgetting her place in the world and having such foolish notions."

Ben turned to her sadly. "No, darling girl, you were never, ever foolish, and it is I who must ask your forgiveness. I had no right to your heart, not when I should have known my life could not completely be my own. It was thoughtless and selfish of me. Oh, Hannah, if you only knew how much I wish things could be different!"

She looked down at the little bouquet she still held in her hand and fingered some of its soft petals, breathing in its fragrance one last time before giving it back to him. "Well, as my mother is fond of saying, 'If wishes were horses, beggars would ride.'"

She stood up as if to leave, but first she somehow managed the strength to face him one last time. "I promise I will never bother you again, Benjamin," she said sadly. "Goodbye." Then she walked quickly away.

"Hannah, wait!" he called after her, but she did not stop and he did not follow her. She made her way home as if in a daze, and that night she cried herself to sleep.

Her fairy tale dream had ended as quickly as it had begun.

Hannah stared into the mirror atop her dresser as she slowly returned from those memories. Yes, working with Lady Dorcas was going to be difficult indeed. It would be a constant and painful reminder of how she was not worthy of the heir of Candleford Manor.

* * *

Hannah slept fitfully that night. Just as she would finally fall asleep, unpleasant dreams would jolt her awake again. The worst was the one where she tried to go to work at the Post Office only to find Lady Dorcas blocking the door, telling her that she was no longer welcome there.

By the time morning came she felt more tired than when she had first gone to bed, not to mention emotionally fragile, but she decided she would go in to work with her head held high and determined not to let Lady Dorcas intimidate her.

Fortunately, Lady Dorcas was not standing guard at the door that morning. Instead she was at her usual post behind the counter and greeted Hannah with a warm smile. "Good morning, Hannah. Looks to be a lovely day today, does it not?"

"Good morning, Lady Dorcas. It does indeed look to be a lovely day, ma'am," Hannah replied rather stiffly as she went straightaway to gathering the mail for her morning route.

Dorcas frowned at Hannah's cool greeting, but was soon distracted by Thomas arriving only a moment later, and then Sydney came thundering down the stairs still buttoning his vest.

"Sorry I am late, Ma," Sydney said breathlessly. "I was…er…helping Abby with something." He grinned sheepishly at his mother before bending to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"And how is Abby this morning, Sydney?" she asked.

"Feeling rather uncomfortable, I'm afraid," he replied. "I think she is more than ready to have this baby!"

"I am sure she is," she said sympathetically. "I will check in on her shortly."

"Thanks, Ma. Good morning Thomas and Hannah," he greeted his other employees. "Hannah, it seems to be a very light day today. Between your father and me, we should be able to make all the deliveries ourselves since there is nothing going to Lark Rise today. I would like for you to stay and help Lady Dorcas here at the Post Office instead."

Hannah felt her stomach plummet, but she managed to nod her head. "Of course, Mr Dowland."

"Thank you, Hannah. Have a good day, everyone!" Sydney grabbed his postbag and hurried out the door with Thomas following right behind him.

"Well!" Dorcas said cheerily as she clasped her hands in front of her. "It looks to be just us girls today!"

Hannah could only summon a weak smile as she tried to find something to do to keep herself busy.

Dorcas studied her for a moment. "Hannah, dear, is there something that is bothering you?" she finally asked.

Hannah swallowed hard before facing Dorcas. "No, ma'am," she replied.

Dorcas's gaze turned penetrating and Hannah fought the urge to squirm in her shoes.

"Are you certain, Hannah?" Dorcas continued. "Because I cannot help but feel I have offended you in some way."

Before Hannah could formulate a reply, she was saved by the Pratt sisters coming through the door. She had never before been so relieved to see Pearl and Ruby Pratt!

Dorcas turned reluctantly away from Hannah and managed to smile for the sisters.

"Good morning, ladies," she said.

"Good morning, Dorcas," they replied before quickly approaching the counter and leaning conspiratorially towards her.

"Dorcas, have you heard about Doctor Armstrong?" Pearl asked in what she probably thought was a whisper but was loud enough for Hannah to hear across the room.

Dorcas blinked at her. "Er, no, I have not heard anything about the good doctor."

"Well," Pearl began, "we have heard that he is planning to expand his clinic so he can take in wounded soldiers!"

"Is he?" Dorcas said with surprise. "Well, I think that is a splendid idea! I am sure our wounded brave will greatly benefit from Doctor Armstrong's excellent care."

"Hmmm," Pearl murmured with a frown.

Dorcas glanced from sister to sister. "I sense that you ladies disapprove of this plan?"

Pearl looked over at Ruby who fluttered her hand nervously over her chest as she replied, "W-Well, we cannot help but worry what kind of men these soldiers will be."

"Yes, I have heard tales of the way some soldiers behave," Pearl added darkly.

Dorcas lifted her chin as her eyes flashed angrily at them both. "May I remind you ladies that my son is now a soldier, as are many of the young men of our town? I should hope that if, God forbid, one of them is seriously injured that a doctor as capable as our Doctor Armstrong would be willing to take them in and care for them."

"Oh!" Ruby said, her eyes going wide. "We did not mean dear Benjamin, of course, or any of our own. Just strangers, you know, invading our town."

Dorcas took a deep breath and mentally counted to ten before she could say something she would regret. "I am certain, ladies," she said slowly, "that you will have nothing to worry about. These are men who are risking their lives to keep us safe. I, for one, will do everything in my power to aid Doctor Armstrong in caring for them. I will consider it a privilege to do so."

Pearl raised a sceptical eyebrow but wisely kept her mouth shut. "I see. Well, good day, Dorcas. Come along Ruby," she said stiffly.

But Ruby did not follow right away. "Do you really think Doctor Armstrong would let us help care for the soldiers, Dorcas?" she asked, looking oddly hopeful.

Dorcas's anger began to subside a bit. At least Ruby seemed to have a heart. "I do hope so, Ruby," she replied.

Ruby then smiled before hurrying after her sister.

* * *

As soon as the sisters had left the Post Office Dorcas turned to Hannah, who had been occupying herself with restocking the shelves, and fixed her with an authoritative eye. "Now, my dear, I am going to check on Mrs Dowland to see if she needs anything, and then afterwards you and I are going to have a nice little chat."

Hannah gulped and nodded her head. "Yes, ma'am."

But by the time Dorcas returned from tending to Abby, the Post Office began to fill with customers and they remained busy for the rest of the day. When it came to closing time, Hannah hoped that Lady Dorcas had forgotten she wanted to speak to her, but she was sorely mistaken.

Dorcas put the Closed sign up on the door then directed her full gaze upon Hannah. "Well, now," she said, "I was hoping you and I could-"

"Lady Dorcas," Hannah interjected, "forgive me, but before you say anything I would like to say something first."

"Of course, dear," Dorcas said with surprise.

"Lady Dorcas, I owe you and Sir Timothy an apology," Hannah began.

Dorcas raised her eyebrows. "An apology? Whatever for?"

Hannah looked down at her hands. "I…I know that you and Sir Timothy had…concerns about Benjamin seeing me…well, when he _was_ still seeing me… and I want you to know how very sorry I am for having caused you any distress. I realise now that I am far from the kind of girl to whom you would wish your son to form an attachment. I can only hope you will forgive me for overstepping my boundaries-it was most unconsciously done. It is just that I do not remember a time when I did not love Benjamin, you see. I never stopped to think that I…I did not have the right to."

Dorcas stared at Hannah's bowed head with astonishment. It was not often that she found herself at a loss for words. She reached over and took hold of Hannah's hands. "My dear girl, where, on earth, did you get the notion that Sir Timothy and I objected to Benjamin seeing you? To be honest, we have been concerned as to why you stopped seeing each other!"

Hannah looked up at Dorcas, her eyes filled with confusion. "You have? But…but I don't understand. Benjamin said that-"

"My son told you that we objected to him seeing you?" Dorcas asked incredulously.

"Well, yes, he said that he had an obligation to his family's heritage and that there were expectations of him to marry well, therefore we could no longer see each other in a…a romantic fashion."

Anger suddenly flashed in Dorcas's eyes. "Did he now? But of course you would believe that we were responsible for him saying such a thing to you."

"I-I am so sorry, Lady Dorcas, but I had no reason to believe otherwise."

Dorcas reached up and cupped her cheek with her hand. "No, dear heart, I am the one who is sorry. I wish I had known this sooner." She thought for a moment then said, "Hannah, do you know who I was before I became Sir Timothy's wife?"

"Yes, ma'am, you were the postmistress of this very Post Office," Hannah replied.

"Yes, that is exactly right. And my father was once a blacksmith before he became the postmaster before me. I was born no better than you, my dear."

Understanding dawned in Hannah's eyes. "Are you saying you would not have objected to Benjamin seeing me, Lady Dorcas?"

"Of course I would not have, Hannah. How could I object to someone who has been so devoted to my son ever since she was just a little girl? Not to mention your father and mother are two of my dearest friends."

Dorcas said this so kindly that Hannah suddenly burst into tears.

Dorcas pulled her into her arms and held her tight. "There, there, dear, please do not cry. I am sure we can get this all sorted when Benjamin comes home. I will speak to him myself."

Hannah suddenly pulled away and shook her head miserably. "No, Lady Dorcas, please do not say a word to Benjamin about what I told you. I do not want him to know that I know the truth. It would be too…humiliating."

"But, my dear-"

"Please, Lady Dorcas, do you not see? Benjamin lied to me. If you and Sir Timothy did not object to me then that means it was Benjamin himself who did not want to see me anymore-so much so that he had to make up an excuse to get rid of me."

"Oh, Hannah, no," Dorcas protested. "I am sure Benjamin wanted nothing of the kind. You must not think that for a moment."

But Hannah did think that, and there was nothing Dorcas could say to change her mind.

"I cannot thank you enough for your kindness, Lady Dorcas, but I wish Benjamin had told me the truth about why he no longer wanted to see me. Instead, once again, he has chosen to make a fool of me." And with that she bowed her head and hurried to the door, knowing she would not be able to keep her tears at bay much longer.

* * *

Timothy popped out of his study the moment he heard Dorcas come home. "It was lonely here today without you," he said as he took her in his arms and gave her a kiss.

Dorcas touched his cheek and smiled lovingly at him. "I missed you too, my Timothy. I am sorry I am late-Hannah and I were having a little talk."

"I see. Is everything all right?"

"Well, no, I am afraid it is not," she replied wearily.

Timothy took her arm. "Come, let us have our tea and you can tell me all about it."

As soon as they were settled with a tray of sandwiches, freshly made scones and a steaming pot of tea, Timothy looked expectantly at his wife. "Now, darling, tell me what is troubling you."

"Oh, Timothy, I am afraid I may have meddled where I should not have!" she said with despair.

"You, Dorcas?" Timothy said with feigned surprise. "I do notbelieve it!"

"Please do not tease, Timothy, I am quite serious."

Timothy reached over and patted her hand. "I apologise, love. Tell me what happened."

"Timothy," she began, "did you ever tell our son that he had an obligation to the family to marry well?"

Timothy frowned. "No, darling, I never said any such thing to him. Remember, you and I agreed that we wanted our son to marry for love."

Dorcas nodded. "Yes, but can you think of any instance where either one of us might have given him the impression that he was not free to choose whomever he wanted to marry?"

Timothy thought for several moments then shook his head. "I cannot think of anything either of us might have said to make him think such a thing. I have only taught him of the duties he would have once he became Squire, and the behaviour expected of him as a member of the gentry. He is still so young the subject of marriage never really came up…well, except in the context of when I was having a certain talk with him…you know, that every father has with their son concerning, shall we say, the birds and the bees."

Dorcas blushed. "Yes, well, that makes things even more perplexing," she said.

"Dorcas, what is this all about? Does this have to do with why Hannah is now seeing Robert Armstrong instead of Benjamin?"

"Yes, Timothy, it does. Poor Hannah was acting rather strangely around me as we were working together, and when I asked to speak to her she said she had to apologise for upsetting both you and me for seeing our son when she had no right to."

Timothy frowned. "I do not understand."

"I did not understand either at first, and then she said that Benjamin told her he had an obligation to his family to marry well and that they could no longer see each other romantically."

Timothy's mouth fell open. "But why would he say such a thing? I thought he had finally fallen for the girl after all this time. In fact, I thought it had been Hannah's choice to end the relationship so she could be with Robert instead."

Dorcas shook her head. "No, Timothy, it was Benjamin's doing. Poor Hannah was absolutely heartbroken. But what is worse is she believed that we had forbidden Benjamin to see her anymore, which was difficult for her but something she understood. But then I told her we did no such thing and now she feels even worse thinking Benjamin lied to her to get out of the relationship."

"Oh, dear," Timothy said. "I do feel for the poor girl, but, darling, we are talking about two very young people. They are hardly old enough to know what they feel, and such feelings can change quite quickly at their age."

"Ours did not," Dorcas said softly, "nor did Abigail's when she first fell in love with Sydney. I do not think we should underestimate young love."

Timothy sighed. "You are right, darling. But the question is what are we to do about it? Perhaps Benjamin's feelings for Hannah were not as strong as hers and he really did want to put an end to things before they became too serious. I believe it would be best for us to let them work things out for themselves."

"Oh, but I feel so terrible for having made things worse for Hannah. Perhaps we could talk to Benjamin when he comes home. I truly believe he still has feelings for her, but somewhere along the way there has been a misunderstanding."

Before Timothy could comment, they were interrupted by Wilkins, their butler. "Excuse me Sir Timothy, Lady Dorcas, but young Robert Armstrong is here to see you."

"Send him in, Wilkins," Timothy replied.

Robbie must have been standing right behind Wilkins for he was there in an instant. "Sir Timothy, Lady Dorcas," he said excitedly, "Pa sent me to fetch you. Mrs Dowland is having her baby!"

"Oh, Timothy!" Dorcas cried as she clutched his hand.

"Thank you, Robert," Timothy nodded to the boy. He suddenly looked pale, just as he always did when his daughter was giving birth for his first wife Adelaide, Abby's mother, had died in childbirth.

"Wilkins, have the carriage brought around," Timothy ordered.

"It is already on its way, Sir Timothy," Wilkins replied with a bow.

* * *

Just as Dorcas and Timothy made their way into the Post Office they heard the welcomed cry of a newborn.

"Goodness!" Dorcas exclaimed. "That must have been the fastest labour in the history of motherhood!"

Timothy clutched his wife's arm as Doctor Richard Armstrong emerged from Abby and Sydney's bedroom.

"Richard, how is my daughter?" Timothy asked.

Richard greeted them with a wide smile. "Abby is doing marvelously as always, Sir Timothy. And congratulations, you have another granddaughter!"

Timothy embraced Dorcas joyfully before shaking Richard's hand. "Once again I thank you for being here for our daughter, Richard. When can we see her and the baby?"

"You can see them now, if you like," Richard replied. "The nanny is just giving the baby a bath. I will check in on them both after you have had your visit."

"Thank you, Richard," Dorcas said, giving him a quick hug before pulling Timothy up the stairs.

Sydney opened the door with happy tears still glistening on his cheeks. "Oh, Ma, Sir Timothy, I am so glad you are here. Abby's labour was so quick we only had time to send for Doctor Armstrong!"

Dorcas kissed his cheek before rushing to Abby's bedside where the new mother looked exhausted but radiant. "Ma, Papa!" she exclaimed. "Come meet the newest member of our family!"

Nanny had just dried and wrapped the infant in a soft blanket before bringing her to her mother.

"Oh, Abby, Sydney, she is so beautiful!" Dorcas exclaimed as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"She is indeed," Timothy said with awe as he took his new granddaughter into his arms and looked down upon her. "Does she have a name yet?"

Abby smiled up at Sydney as he came and held her hand. "We decided to name her Clarissa Adelaide. I wanted to honour our ancestor, Clarissa Midwinter, whose room I had discovered hidden away in the manor, and I also did not want my mother to think I had forgotten her, God rest her soul."

Timothy nodded, looking touched. "I think that is a very fine thing, Abigail. Your mother would be so happy and proud of you, darling. I am sure she is smiling down upon you at this very moment."

Dorcas then took the baby in her arms and laughed as little Clarissa gave an enormous yawn. "Look at all that blonde hair!" she exclaimed. "Just like you used to have, Sydney, dear!"

Sydney smiled proudly. "I do hope she will end up favouring her beautiful mother, though," he said as he leaned down and gave Abby a kiss.

"Well, I think we should leave you to rest now, darling," Timothy said as he bent down to give Abby a kiss on the forehead. "If you need anything at all we will be here in a moment's notice. And if you would like us to take Little Timothy and Dorrie Ann home with us we would love to have them."

"Thank you, Papa. Between Siddy and Nanny I think we will be fine. The children are already asleep, but if you wanted to take them for a few days tomorrow that would be wonderful!"

"Of course we will!" Dorcas said. "It will be lovely to hear the sound of little children in our home again." With that they said their goodnights and offered their congratulations once more before heading out to the carriage.

"Oh, Timothy, how blessed we have been!" Dorcas said with a contented sigh as she held tight to his arm and rested her head against his shoulder. "If only Benjamin could be here with us, too…"

"I know, darling. We will have to send word to him first thing tomorrow morning about his new niece."

"Yes, first thing, Timothy. I just want our boy to come home to us as soon as possible."

Timothy put his arm around her and held her close. "He will, my darling, I promise."

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**B**enjamin was granted five days leave at the beginning of October. He arrived home unannounced, hoping to surprise his family, but found only his father at home that Wednesday at noontime. Timothy had been coming down the stairs when he stopped suddenly, seeing a man in uniform standing below.

"Benjamin!" he exclaimed as he hurried the rest of the way down the staircase and grasped his son's shoulders. "Why did you not tell us you were coming home? We would have met you at the train station!"

Ben grinned at him. "I wanted to surprise you, Father!"

Timothy stepped back and admired him. "You look very fine in your uniform, son," he said proudly. Then he pulled him in for a tight embrace. "You have been very much missed."

"Thank you, Father. Where is Mother?" he asked, looking around as though he expected her to come rushing out from wherever she was at any moment.

"Your mother is back to working at the Post Office. You must go to her at once!"

Ben raised his eyebrows. "She is working again?"

Timothy nodded. "She decided to help Sydney out until Harry Smith can return."

"Of course she did," Ben chuckled. "And how are Abby and the baby doing?"

"Splendidly!" Timothy said happily. "Come, come, we must get you there so you can see them for yourself!"

When they arrived at the Post Office, Timothy let Benjamin go ahead of him so he could watch Dorcas's reaction. Dorcas had her back to them as they walked in for she was just carrying a heavy parcel to the sorting counter. "I will be right with you!" she called out, thinking it was a customer who had come in.

"That's all right, Mother, I can wait," Benjamin said casually.

Dorcas dropped the parcel with a loud thunk and spun around. "Benjamin!" she cried out and then hurled herself at him like a small projectile.

"Hello, Mother," Benjamin laughed as he caught her up in his arms and spun her around.

"Oh, Benjamin, I have missed you so!" Dorcas said tearfully as she kissed his face again and again.

"I have missed you, too," he said softly as he held her tight.

He looked up then and saw Hannah appear in the doorway that led to the kitchen. Her face was inscrutable as she stood there watching him.

"Hello, Hannah," he nodded to her.

"Good morning, Benjamin," she replied as though he had never been away for three months.

"I hope you are well," Benjamin continued.

"Very well, thank you," she said coolly, then turned to Dorcas. "Lady Dorcas, I will take that parcel out to Lark Rise now. Are there any other special deliveries?"

"Er, no, Hannah, just the one parcel today, and the three letters which I have already placed in your bag," Dorcas replied, her brow now furrowed at Hannah's seeming indifference to Benjamin's presence.

"I will just be on my way then," Hannah said as she slipped her postbag on her shoulder. "Good day to you all," she nodded to them before slipping out the door.

There was an awkward silence left in Hannah's abrupt wake.

"Well, I guess not everyone is happy to see me," Benjamin said ruefully.

His parents exchanged worried glances, then his mother took his arm and pulled him in through the kitchen and towards the staircase. "Well, I know a few people who will be thrilled to see you, my darling."

Abby nearly knocked him off his feet when she saw him. "Look at you in your uniform!" she squealed. "I cannot believe this is my baby brother looking so handsome!"

Ben blushed as he gave her a hug. "Never mind that, where is my new niece?"

Abby proudly brought him over to Clarissa's cot where she lay sleeping like an angel.

"She's beautiful, Abbs," Ben said softly as he reached down and picked her up gently so as not to wake her.

"Thank you, brother." Abby smiled. "You may as well wake her for when Little Timothy and Dorrie Ann see you they will wake her up anyway!"

She had barely said the words when both children came flying into the room having heard their uncle's voice. "Uncle Ben!" they screeched loudly, and sure enough baby Clarissa opened her eyes and let out a loud wail.

"Oh, dear, I think she wants her mummy!" Ben said as he hurriedly passed the infant to his sister. Then he scooped up his other niece and nephew, one in each arm, and tipped them nearly upside down, making them laugh.

"Are you a real soldier now, Uncle Ben?" asked Little Timothy with awe.

"Yes, Timmy, I am a real soldier now," he replied.

"Will you play soldiers with me later?" the boy asked again.

"I would like nothing better, little man," Ben replied before kissing them both and placing them back on their feet.

Then Abby asked the question Dorcas had been afraid to ask. "How long will you be home, Ben?"

Benjamin glanced over at his father after seeing his mother's face now pinched with worry. "Just five days, Abbs."

"Is that all?" she said with disappointment.

"I am afraid so. Where is Sydney?" he asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Siddy's out delivering the mail. He has taken over Harry's route until he returns, thanks to Ma taking over here at the Post Office so he can do so."

Benjamin and Timothy stayed at the Post Office until Sydney returned for his lunch break, then Sydney's cook and housekeeper, Mrs York, made them all a nice lunch.

"I will come see you again tomorrow, Abbs," Ben said as he and his father prepared to leave.

"You had better, little brother!" Abby gave him a hug. "By the way, Ben, have you seen Harry at all in training camp?"

Ben shook his head. "No, I'm afraid Harry was placed in another section for I have not seen him since the day we left. Has Annie not heard from him at all?"

"Oh, yes, of course she has. I was just hoping maybe he was coming home on leave the same time you were."

"I wish I had an answer for you, sis," Ben said.

He and his father then said their goodbyes so Dorcas and Sydney could get back to work. "We will see you at home, Mother!" Ben called out from the carriage as she stood there waving at them. Then he sat back with a sigh.

"So, son," Timothy asked, "what will you be doing after your leave is over? I trust the Army will be keeping its word and not sending the soldiers under the age of twenty to the front lines."

Ben took a deep breath as he turned to look outside the carriage window. "That is something I was hoping to talk to you about now that we are alone, Father."

Timothy frowned. "What do you mean, son?"

"Well, Father, as it turns out, I am an excellent marksman-so much so that Sergeant-Major Briggs is having me sent for sniper training as soon as I return."

When his father remained silent, Ben continued on. "Things are not going well in France, Father. I have been told I will be going to the trenches after my training is complete, which will probably be sometime after winter. They said with my unusual skill with a rifle that they could really use me there."

"I see," Timothy said grimly.

"Please, Father, don't tell Mother they are sending me to France just yet. It would only upset her terribly."

Timothy shook his head. "How can I keep such a thing from her, son? She would never forgive me if she found out that I had lied to her."

Ben sighed heavily. "Then please, could you wait until I am actually sent over before you tell her? The less time she has to worry, the better it will be for us all."

It was Timothy's turn to sigh. "All right, son, I won't say a word about it until it is necessary."

"Thank you," Ben said with relief, not realising that in trying to protect his mother he had instead placed an incredible burden upon his father.

* * *

Hannah's hands were shaking as she took up the reins of the Post Office mail carriage. Seeing Benjamin for the first time in months, not to mention how incredibly handsome and manly he looked in his army uniform, had left her reeling. He had looked almost happy to see her, too, she thought sourly to herself. Well, she knew better now, didn't she?

Her eyes began to sting with tears and she angrily brushed them away. She was not going to allow herself to shed anymore tears over a man who could deceive her so and then act as though nothing had happened. No, Benjamin Midwinter had humiliated her for the very last time.

As she made her way towards Lark Rise, she forced herself to think of other things. Her father had always taught her to count her blessings and not her troubles, and she had many blessings indeed that merited counting: parents who loved her, a comfortable home, a good position at the Post Office that may offer the means for her to take care of herself one day, and good friends such as Robbie Armstrong. She smiled when she thought of Robbie. He had always been the most steadfast of friends and completely incapable of deceiving anyone. Maybe now that she had freed her heart of Benjamin she could concentrate on falling in love with Robbie. She already loved him as a friend, so perhaps in time she could learn to love him as a man.

"Hannah Armstrong," she said out loud to hear how it sounded, and it brought a small smile to her face. If only it had made her shiver with delight the way saying 'Lady Hannah Midwinter' out loud used to.

Benjamin spent the rest of the afternoon with his father, walking about the estate as he told him all about training camp and the latest news from the front. But his mind kept drifting off as he thought of Hannah and how she had all but ignored him at the Post Office. Obviously she was angry with him, but he had no idea what he might have done to make her so. When they had last parted they had both expressed a desire to remain friends. Perhaps she was angry that he had not written to her while he was away. He had truly had no time to write to anybody whilst in training, except the congratulatory note he had written to his sister on the birth of her child, and one to his parents telling them he was doing well.

"And then your mother tore off her frock and ran around Candleford stark naked, claiming she was going to run away to join the circus," Timothy was saying rather loudly.

"Mmm hmm," Benjamin replied absently, until the words finally sank into his distracted brain and caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

"Mother did what?" he exclaimed.

"See, I knew you were not paying attention, Benjamin," Timothy said, clasping him on the shoulder with a chuckle. "What has you so preoccupied, son?"

Benjamin grinned sheepishly, "I am sorry, Father. I am afraid there is something on my mind."

"Care to run it by your old man? I am told I am an excellent listener."

Ben shook his head. "Thank you, Father, but no, this is something I need to work out for myself. In fact, would you mind if I…." He hesitated, not wanting to be rude and run out on his father so soon after returning home.

Timothy waved his hand at him, "Go on with you, boy. It wasn't all that long ago when I was a young man and a certain young lady had my very soul tied up in knots."

Ben grinned at him. "Mother? Was that before or after she decided to join the circus?"

Timothy laughed out loud and cuffed his son playfully on the shoulder. "Just don't tell your mother I ever said such a thing or _I_ will have to run away to join the circus!"

Ben laughed then glanced curiously at his father. "Er, how did you know it was about a young lady?"

"Son, whenever a young man, or an old man for that matter, is as distracted as you were just now, it is _always_ about a lady!"

Benjamin shook his head and laughed again before hurrying off in the direction of town.

* * *

When Hannah finally returned from her journey to Lark Rise she was feeling better now that she had made up her mind to put the past behind her and move forward with Robbie. She pulled up to the stable behind the Post Office and jumped lightly down from the carriage, greeting the stable boy gaily as he came to unhitch the horse. As she turned away she nearly jumped out of her skin for Ben was standing right behind her.

"You certainly look happier than you did earlier today," he said quietly. His head was tilted down a bit as he watched her from under his lowered brow.

She felt her stomach flutter, but somehow found her inner calm and lifted her chin with an air of indifference. "I thought you went home," she said as she pushed past him.

"I did, and now I have come back," he said, following closely at her heels. "Why did you give me the cold shoulder earlier?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Benjamin," she said as she continued to stride towards the Post Office.

"Yes, you do, Hannah, and you are doing it again," he said angrily as he grasped her arm, forcing her to stop.

"Let go of me!" she cried with such a plea of sudden desperation that he immediately released her.

"Hannah! Whatever is the matter? Why are you so angry with me?"

"Never mind, Benjamin, it doesn't matter anymore anyway," she said, and then turned to walk away again.

"Whatever it is, it matters to me! I thought we agreed we could remain friends."

"Friends?" she whirled on him. "I have no desire to remain friends with someone who lies so easily to me."

"Lies to you? When did I lie to you?"

"Just stop, Benjamin. I will not allow you to play me for a fool any longer."

She stalked determinedly back inside the Post Office leaving Benjamin standing there with his hands splayed out in supplication and his mouth hanging open in astonishment.

"Women!" he finally exclaimed exasperatedly, throwing his arms up into the air.

Rather than wait inside the Post Office for his mother to finish her work so he could escort her home, Ben decided instead to call in on his Armstrong friends.

"Benjamin!" Laura cried happily as she pulled him inside and gave him a hug. "I didn't know you were home on leave!"

"Only just," Ben replied with a smile. "I thought I would stop by and say hello to the lads if they're about."

"Oh, they are around here somewhere. They will be so pleased to see you!" Laura then hurried off to find her boys.

Whilst he waited, a very little girl about four years old with dark ginger hair and bright blue eyes peered shyly around the door at him and smiled.

"Well, hello there, Miss Emily," Ben said to Laura's youngest child as he knelt down before her. "My, aren't you the big girl now—practically a lady!"

Emily giggled and ran to him to give him a hug.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he said as he accepted the hug and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So have you married a handsome prince since I've been away, Miss Emily?" he asked.

Emily giggled and shook her head. "No..."

"How about a knight in shining armour? Surely a young lady as pretty as you has married a knight in shining armour by now!" he said in all seriousness.

Emily burst into another round of giggles. "No…," she said again, shaking her head vigourously. Then she looked at him with all the seriousness a four year old could muster.

"Ben, when I grow up will you marry me?"

Ben could not help but grin. "Why, I would like nothing better, Miss Emily. Then I shall whisk you away to my castle and feed you chocolates every day."

Emily giggled again and then ran off to play.

"I never knew you were so good with children, Benjamin," Laura said from the doorway where she had been watching them.

"Don't tell my mother," Ben said as he wagged a finger at her, "or she will have me married and giving her more grandchildren in no time."

Laura laughed. "I have no doubt of that! Well, I am afraid David and Junior are off with some friends at the moment, but Robbie is just helping his father and will be out shortly. Care to join me in the kitchen for a cup of tea whilst we wait for him?"

Ben had just finished his first cup when Robbie came bounding into the kitchen, and the two friends clasped each other's hand.

"Well, I will just leave you boys to catch up!" Laura said as she pushed a tray of biscuits in front of them. "It is good to see you home again, Benjamin."

"Thank you, Laura."

Robbie then asked endless questions about training camp before telling him his own news. "I will be leaving for training after the first of the year. Pa knows one of the army doctors who is in charge of training the field medics, and he wants me to be one of his stretcher-bearers as soon as possible. With the training I have already had with Pa he thinks I will be a great asset on the field."

"I am happy for you, Rob," Ben replied. "I hope you and I will end up in the same company."

"I think we just might! Pa says local boys usually end up serving together."

"Well, at least I won't have to worry about who will be patching me up if I get shot," Ben said with a laugh. But such a thought, even though said in jest, sobered both boys up quickly, and Ben decided to change the subject.

"Er, Robbie, I need to ask you something."

"Ask away," Robbie said affably.

Ben cleared his throat. "Well, it's about Hannah, actually."

Robbie's brows drew together. "What about her?"

"Well, I saw her today and she seemed awfully angry with me. I was wondering if she might have told you why."

Robbie shook his head. "No, no, she did not. She has not mentioned you at all, in fact."

"Hmmm," Ben murmured with a frown. "I cannot imagine what I did to upset her. Before I left we had parted as friends."

Robbie clasped him on the shoulder. "I am sorry, old chap. Would you like me to speak to her?"

"No," Ben said quickly, "please don't tell her I said anything. I am sure it is just a misunderstanding."

"All right, I won't say a word. Oh, did you hear about Pa expanding his clinic so he can take in wounded soldiers?"

Ben nodded. "I did hear about it-I am very impressed!"

"Would you like to see it? We are expecting the first group of wounded to arrive tomorrow."

"I would, Robbie, but it will have to wait until another time. I need to fetch Mother from the Post Office now so I can escort her home."

Robbie walked him to the door. "We will have to get together again before you leave," he said. "How long do you have?"

"I leave Monday morning," Ben replied.

Robbie frowned. "Not much time, is it?"

"Not nearly enough," Ben agreed. "Robbie, if Hannah should say something to you…"

"I will be sure to let you know," Robbie said reassuringly.

* * *

Margaret Brown frowned as she watched her daughter once again pushing her dinner about her plate without eating nary a bite. "Hannah, why are you not eating? Is it not to your liking?" she asked.

Hannah, who had been deep in thought, looked up to find her family staring at her with concern. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mother. I am sure it is delicious, but I'm afraid I just don't have an appetite. Please, may I be excused?"

Margaret exchanged yet another worried glance with Thomas before nodding to her daughter. "You may…this time."

Hannah rushed up to her room and closed the door. It was only then that she allowed the tears to come. Seeing Benjamin so unexpectedly had been such a shock, and then how innocently he had acted when she expressed anger with him! Whatever was he playing at? Why could he not just leave her be if he truly did not want her? On top of that, she was angry with herself for she had convinced herself that she was over him, only to realise upon seeing him again that she still loved him-more than ever, in fact. It was so unfair!

A gentle tap came at her door and she hurriedly wiped the tears from her face. "Come in," she managed to say.

It was her mother, of course, looking worried. She came in and sat next to Hannah on the bed. "Hannah, dear, I know that something is troubling you. Will you not tell me what it is?"

"It is nothing, Mother, really. I am fine," Hannah replied.

"It is not 'nothing', child, when it has you so tied up in knots that you cannot eat," Margaret said gently. "Perhaps if you tell me what it is I will be able to help you."

Hannah shook her head miserably and remained silent.

"Please, dear, you can tell me anything," her mother coaxed.

More tears leaked from Hannah's eyes before she could stop them and she took a deep breath. "Mother, did you ever love someone whom you thought might love you back, but instead it turned out that they lied to you and they never had any intention of ever loving you at all?"

Margaret frowned as she tried to puzzle through Hannah's question. "Has Robbie…" she began, but Hannah quickly shook her head.

"No, it has nothing to do with Robbie. Besides, he and I are just friends."

"I see," Margaret said, still looking confused. "But this _is_ about a boy, is it not?"

When Hannah nodded, Margaret's heart sank, for she knew which boy it was. Both she and Thomas had hoped that Hannah had overcome her childhood crush on Benjamin Midwinter in favour of Robert Armstrong. Not that they did not adore Benjamin, of course, but they knew, as Sir Timothy's son, that Benjamin would remain out of reach for their daughter, and the sooner she was over him the better. But this was not what Hannah needed to hear from her at the moment.

"Well, my dear, the only man I ever loved was your father…" Margaret began.

When Hannah's shoulders drooped, Margaret knew she would have to do better.

"But, there was a time, before we ever started courting, when I already knew that I loved him, and just when I thought I might dare have hope, he would run away from me as fast as he could."

Hannah looked up at her with surprise. "Father ran away from you? But…why?"

Margaret shrugged, and suddenly looked very vulnerable as she remembered back to those days of uncertainty. "I suppose he was unsure of what he wanted at that time, and, perhaps, was a little afraid of love. Of my love, anyway," she finished rather sadly.

Hannah nearly forgot her own sorrow when she heard the sadness in her mother's voice. She put her arm around her shoulders. "Oh, but Mother, you were wrong-Father adores you more than anything! And he _did_ end up marrying you after all!"

"Yes," Margaret replied, "but the point is that I had misjudged your father and I did not know that at the time. It was the worst pain I had ever felt in my life. So I do understand how awful it is to feel crossed in love, Hannah dear, and I am here to tell you that whatever it is you feel Benjamin might have done to you, perhaps you may have misjudged him as well."

Hannah shook her head. "I…I don't think so, Mother."

Margaret then put her arm around her daughter and held her tight. "Hannah, you are so very beautiful, and have such a loving and kind heart, that I cannot imagine any man lying about loving you, no matter who he is. Think about this: was there ever a time when Benjamin ran away from you or deliberately avoided your company recently? Did he actually say the words that he could never love you?"

Hannah sniffed back more tears as she rested her head against her mother's shoulder and considered her words. To be honest, Ben had never actually said he could never love her; he just said he was not free to court her. And, with shame, she realised that she had been the one doing the running and avoiding ever since. Had she not brushed him off that very day when he tried to speak to her? Perhaps her mother was right, but it still did not explain why Ben had lied to her about his family's wishes.

She was about to make that point to her mother when she realised that it could possibly jeopardise her mother's friendship with Lady Dorcas-and she knew how much that friendship meant to her mother. Instead, she sat up and tried to smile.

"Perhaps you are right, Mother," she said. "Perhaps I have not been altogether fair to Benjamin after all."

Margaret patted her hand and gave her a relieved smile. "Well, it is something for you to at least think about, my dear. In the meantime, can I persuade you to come back and finish your dinner? That is, if your brother has not already finished it for you."

* * *

If Pearl Pratt were to have pressed her nose any harder against their shop's window she would have ended up on the other side of it. "Ruby! Come quick!" she hissed, not willing to tear her eyes away from the goings-on across the street.

"What is it, sister?" Ruby replied from atop the stepladder where she was adding new inventory to the uppermost shelves.

"The soldiers have arrived at Doctor Armstrong's clinic!" Pearl said as though she were witnessing locusts descending upon the town.

"Ooh!" Ruby squealed, nearly toppling from her perch in her excitement. She quickly descended and hurried to the window to see a large military transport vehicle parked in front of the clinic. The sight of that alone was a novelty, for no one in Candleford, not even Sir Timothy, owned an automobile, and only a handful had ever passed through the town thanks to the roads not quite being up to the task of accommodating the horseless wonders as of yet.

They watched as Doctor Armstrong and his sons assisted a few of the walking wounded into the clinic whilst two soldiers carried the rest in on stretchers.

"Oh, the poor dears," Ruby murmured as she held her handkerchief up to her mouth.

Pearl merely grunted.

It wasn't long before Richard spotted the ladies peering out the window and he greeted them with a cheery wave of his hand. They gave a tentative wave back before turning away with embarrassment.

"Well, Ruby, I suppose the good doctor will have us over there rolling bandages, emptying chamber pots and Lord knows what else before the day is through," Pearl said grimly.

Ruby sighed. "I am sure he has hired enough nurses to take care of such things, sister."

Pearl grunted again before turning once more to watching the hive of activity surrounding the clinic-this time from behind the cover of the window drapery so Doctor Armstrong would not see her.

Doctor Richard Armstrong once again sent a silent prayer of thanks to his late grandfather for leaving him such a wealthy man. He hoped his grandfather, who had once been so opposed to his only living heir becoming a mere doctor, would be pleased to see how his money was being used to save so many lives-especially now when their country was at war. Not only was he able to expand his clinic enough to take on rehabilitation patients, but he was also able to hire enough staff to help run it. He had taken on a new medical partner, Doctor Paul Raines, an older gentleman who had once been one of Richard's mentors and was now a widower who feared the emptiness of retirement. Doctor Raines had jumped at the chance to work with his brilliant younger colleague and make himself useful during the war by helping its soldiers.

Richard had also hired two nurses and a cook. Laura had always insisted on cooking for her own family, but with the added patients Richard did not want to burden his wife with the extra work. His dearest desire was to give Laura as much time as she needed to continue her writing career. So far Laura had had several short stories and poems published in various magazines, and her first novel about her early life in Lark Rise had been published the previous spring. He could not have been more proud of her.

There were five patients for this first round of wounded that Richard would take on. These were soldiers who had been hospitalised for serious injuries or illnesses, and though well enough to be discharged from critical care they were not quite ready to go home. Richard had spent several months at the beginning of the war with rehabilitation specialists so he could be up to date with the latest treatments.

Once he had the five men settled into their beds comfortably, he gathered his staff together to go over each of the patients' medical history with them. Then they all got to work in giving these men back their lives.

Later that evening, Dorcas, Timothy and Benjamin stopped by the clinic to lend Doctor Armstrong their support and to bring some freshly baked treats for the soldiers.

"I am very impressed with all you have accomplished, Richard," Timothy said as he gazed around the newly expanded clinic.

"Thank you, Sir Timothy. This has become my new purpose in life," Richard replied with a contented sigh.

"And a very noble one at that," Timothy nodded appreciatively.

As Timothy continued to chat with Richard, Dorcas and Ben were now introducing themselves to the soldiers. Dorcas's heart twisted to see the sadness etched in the men's faces and the evidence of the serious wounds they had received. It seemed such a paltry gesture to have brought only pies and pastries for them, but the men's faces lit up as though they had been handed gold and silver.

"I see you are in uniform, son," one of the more care-worn of the soldiers, a Lieutenant Bradford, said to Benjamin. His head was wrapped in a large, white bandage and he appeared to have some paralysis on his right side. One of his eyes was covered with the bandage as well, but his good eye shone brightly up at Ben.

"Yes, sir," Ben replied proudly. "I report back for sniper training Monday morning."

"Give 'em hell, Private." The lieutenant winked at him, then remembered he was in the presence of a lady. "I beg your pardon, Lady Dorcas."

Dorcas's eyes gleamed mischievously at the man as she leaned closer to him and whispered, "Believe me, I have uttered much worse when battling my kitchen range!"

This made all the men burst out laughing as she smiled and patted the lieutenant on the shoulder. "If you boys need anything at all-a letter written, a telegram sent, a book to read…anything-you will let me know, won't you?"

The men all smiled shyly and nodded their thanks. Already they were half in love with her.

"Godspeed to you, boy," Lieutenant Bradford called out to Ben as Ben had turned to leave.

"Thank you, sir, and to you," Ben replied with a salute.

"Thank you for coming this evening," Richard said as he walked the Midwinters outside the clinic. "Lady Dorcas, I think you have already raised these men's spirits more than any tonic could!"

Dorcas smiled modestly. "It was very much my pleasure, Richard. They are all dear boys, and I should be very happy to help out in any way that I can, as, I am sure, many of the other ladies in town will be as well." She looked pointedly over at the Pratt's shop where she had just seen the two sisters duck from sight.

She gave Richard a wry smile as he followed her gaze and then grinned knowingly.

"Yes, we shall _all_ be very happy to help!"

* * *

Hannah spent a very restless night thinking about her mother's words and feeling more and more guilty about the way she had behaved towards Benjamin. She had not seen him at all the following day, and with Sydney having insisted his mother take time off from the Post Office so she could spend time with Benjamin, there was less of a reason for him to come into town. Although, she began to think unreasonably, he could have at least come to visit with his sister and her family! What kind of brother was he, anyway?

She huffed irritably into her pillow before turning towards the window where she saw that the blackness of the night was now turning to pre-dawn grey. Realising she was never going to fall back asleep now, she reluctantly rose out of her bed and began to ready herself for the coming day. It was already Friday, and, with a sinking heart, she remembered Benjamin would be leaving in just three days' time.

She did not know what to do. Should she give him the benefit of the doubt and assume she had misunderstood his motive for lying to her, thus continuing their friendship as if nothing had happened? Could she remain merely friends with him when her heart wanted so much more? Or perhaps she should just accept the fact that she could never have him and let him go completely, never giving him another thought. Hah! As if she could do such a thing! But still, she did have her pride after all, and she would rather die than have him think of her as some pathetic ninny who could not stop herself from chasing after him.

Yes, perhaps letting him go completely would be the best course of action. If he felt otherwise, then he would have to come to her and explain himself.

When Hannah arrived at the Post Office that morning she was surprised to find Abby behind the counter. "Good morning, Abby," she said. "Are you going to be working with us again?"

"Good morning, Hannah," Abby said cheerily. "I am just filling in until Ma comes back next week. But I must say it feels awfully good to be a Post Office girl again!"

Sydney came around then from the kitchen and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Will you be all right manning the Post Office alone this morning, love?" he asked her. "I have to send Hannah out to Lark Rise today, but I will have her stay here with you in the afternoon."

"Of course I will be all right, Syd. I haven't been gone all that long!" she said with a laugh. "Nanny is here with the children so there is nothing for you to worry about."

Sydney gave her another kiss on the cheek. "You are a trooper, Abbs!" Then he turned to Hannah. "The carriage is ready for you, Hannah. There are a few more stops than usual to be made to the outlying areas today. If you take Lark Rise, I will take the rest, that way you can be back here sooner for Abby."

Hannah nodded her understanding then hurried out the door. It was chilly that October morning but clear, and it looked to be a beautiful day ahead. As she travelled the narrow road that passed high above the church, she glanced appreciatively down into the picturesque little valley below, taking in the dew covered grass that was beginning to sparkle like little diamonds as the morning sun peered over the opposite hill. Just ahead was a small pond where two swans were gliding majestically upon its glassy surface. The pond led into some woods that were still holding the early morning darkness within their grasp. Hannah hurried the horse along before the gloominess of the woods could overtake her.

She had just slowed enough to manoeuver around a corner when a figure rushed out of those very woods, heading towards the carriage. Hannah had just enough time to scream before the figure launched itself up into the moving carriage and fell onto the bench beside her.

"Benjamin!" she cried and then swatted him hard with her hand. "What are you doing? You scared me half to death!"

Ben raised his arm to ward off yet another blow, trying hard not to laugh. "I…ouch!...I am sorry, Hannah, but I was afraid if you saw me you would run off again, and I needed to speak with you."

Hannah dropped her arm but continued to glare murderously at him. "Honestly, Ben, there are better ways of trying to speak to me without prematurely greying my hair! What if the horse had bolted and I had been dashed across the hillside?"

"You are right, Hannah, I do apologise," he said, looking properly chastised.

Hannah blew out a large gust of air as her panicked heart began to slow. Then she gave him a sideways glance. "So, what is it you want to speak with me about?"

He turned towards her, resting his arm along the backrest of the bench behind her. "I want to know why you think I lied to you."

Hannah shook her head. "It really does not matter anymore. I am sure you had your reasons, and it is not for me to question them. Lie or not, the end result is the same and I have accepted it."

"But I have not lied to you, Hannah. I do not know where you got the notion that I had or even what it is I supposedly lied about!" he exclaimed with frustration.

She gave him an incredulous look. "Really, Benjamin? You can sit there and still continue to deny it? Do you really take me for such a fool?"

Ben groaned with exasperation. "I do not know what you are talking about!"

Hannah brought the horse to a stop and turned angrily towards him. "You told me that you could not court me anymore! That you had an obligation to protect your heritage, and that your parents expected you to marry well to secure your family's future!"

"Yes!" Ben exclaimed. "That wasn't a lie, Hannah!"

"Oh?" she said, raising her eyebrows at him. "Then why did your mother come to me, asking me what had happened between us? And why, when I finally told her, did she say that she and your father never made such expectations upon you and that they had never objected to you seeing me?"

Benjamin groaned and placed his head in his hands. "Oh, Hannah, I wish you had not told my mother."

"Why? Were you afraid of your lie being exposed for what it was?" she said angrily.

"No," Ben said miserably. "I told you before that it was complicated."

When Hannah grunted disbelievingly he grasped her hands and looked her in the eye.

"What my mother said to you was true. But I promise you that neither did I lie to you. I wish I could explain it more fully, but, suffice it to say, it was something I accidently overheard between my parents. And whilst I cannot divulge what that was without exposing my parent's private business, it made me realise how much they were relying on me as their only son. I could not be selfish and let them down, even though I knew they would wish for me to be happy. But I could never be happy knowing my happiness came at the expense of theirs. Can you possibly understand?"

Hannah sighed, suddenly feeling very tired as her anger ebbed away to be replaced only by sadness. "It's all right, Benjamin. I know how important your family and your heritage are to you. I would never want to be the reason for causing you or your family any unhappiness."

Ben brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "But I am already unhappy, dear girl. How can I possibly be happy without you? Just the thought of going to war knowing you think so ill of me is more than I can bear."

Despite her sadness, Hannah's heart began to feel immeasurably lighter. He would not have bothered to chase after her to explain himself had he simply wanted to be rid of her. He genuinely seemed to be acting in accordance with what he believed to be true, despite what Lady Dorcas had told her.

She reached up and touched his cheek. "I don't think ill of you, Ben, and I am sorry I accused you of lying to me. I was just so hurt before, thinking you were making up an excuse to be rid of me."

"No, never!" he said vehemently. "Oh, please, Hannah, can we at least be friends again? I cannot imagine my life without you in it, even if friendship is all we may have."

As she looked into his beautiful dark brown eyes that were filled with such earnest hope, she knew she could never imagine her life without him either. She began to smile even as she rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, you horrid boy, we are friends. We will always be friends, I promise."

He suddenly pulled her into a hug and held her tight. "Thank you, Hannah," he whispered into her ear.

"Well," she said reluctantly, unable to avoid the little shiver that went through her as she felt his warm breath against her skin, "I really should be on my way now. Mr Dowland is expecting me back early so I can help Abby at the Post Office this afternoon."

"Oh, I see. Would it be all right if I accompanied you to Lark Rise then?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course," she replied. "But are your parents not expecting you to spend the day with them?"

"I will see them later," he said decidedly. "For now I want to spend the day with my friend."

She rewarded him with a dazzling smile, and he grinned happily back at her as he added, "My very best friend."

* * *

Dorcas awoke early that Sunday morning with a heavy heart knowing it would be her last day with her son for perhaps a very long time. At Benjamin's request, they were not having a large going-away party for him, but just a quiet gathering of the immediate family for dinner that evening.

As Dorcas turned over to seek solace in her husband's arms she found his side of the bed empty, and, instead, she found him standing at the window staring out as though deep in thought.

She silently left their bed and stood behind him, wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I hope I did not wake you," he said softly.

"No, I could not sleep," she replied.

"Nor I." He reached around and pulled her to his side so he could put his arm around her. They stood holding each other silently for a long time until the sun began to peek over the horizon.

"We must be brave for our son today, my love," he finally said.

Dorcas sighed. "I know, but I do not know if I am strong enough, Timothy," she said sadly.

"I will be your strength, darling," he said, pulling her tighter against him. "And you will be mine."

After having a hearty breakfast with his parents Ben decided to head to town to say goodbye to his friends. It was difficult staying at home and having to watch his parents trying so hard not to look sad and worried. He hoped to have a few laughs with the Armstrong boys and perhaps steal a quiet moment alone with Hannah, but he was disappointed to discover from Robbie that Hannah had gone with her family to visit a sick aunt and wasn't expected home until later that evening.

He kicked moodily at a stone in the road as he wondered how she could be gone when she knew he was to leave in the morning. Did she not even intend to say goodbye to him?

At least Laura had thought of him and had made an enormous chocolate cake, knowing it was his favourite.

"We will all miss you so much, Benjamin," Laura said, as she tried to blink away a few tears. "But we know this war will be over soon and you will be home again before you know it."

"Thank you, Laura. I hope you are right," Ben replied. He was feeling a little embarrassed as all the Armstrongs were looking at him as if they would never see him again. Then he felt a tiny hand creep into his, and he looked down to see Emily staring up at him.

"I'm going to go with you," she said resolutely.

Ben bent down and picked her up. "You are? But won't you miss your brothers if you go away with me, sweetheart?" he asked.

Emily shook her head. "No, they're not nice to me like you are."

"Oh, dear," Ben said with a shake of his head. "But won't you miss your Ma and Pa?"

Her resolution began to crumble a bit as she looked over at her mother. "Well, maybe I had better stay here so my Ma won't be alone with all these boys."

Laura laughed and took Emily from Ben's arms. "Thank you, darlin'," she said. "I don't know what I would do without my girl to protect me from all these boys."

David then suggested they all go out and kick the ball around one last time before Ben had to leave, so Ben spent the next couple of hours quite happily pretending he was just a boy again without a care in the world.

Later that evening, Abby, Sydney and the children arrived at Candleford Manor for Ben's farewell dinner.

Abby did her best to keep the mood light and cheerful, knowing how difficult this last evening with Ben was for everyone. They all ended up having a good time bringing up favourite memories and stories with plenty of laughter.

"Remember that summer when Mother and Father went on holiday, and you, Syd and I spent all our time looking for the secret passageways and the hidden room?" Ben said to Abby.

"Oh, yes, that was ever so much fun!" Abby replied. "Although we never did find the last secret passageway, did we?"

Ben shook his head. "No, we never did, and that was the one that was supposed to have a treasure hidden inside."

Timothy rolled his eyes. "I told you children that it was probably just a family tale and nothing more, or else I am sure it would have been found by now."

"But, Papa, that is what you said about the hidden room, and then I really did discover it existed after all!" Abby said.

"You are right, darling," her father replied, "but I doubt anymore secrets exist within these walls."

"Well, I think that secret passageway still exists," Abby said resolutely as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So do I," Ben said as he shared a smile of camaraderie with his sister. "And when I come home we are going to find it together, Abbs!"

Despite the laughter of the evening, tears soon began to flow as Abby and Sydney had to leave to get their children to bed. Since Ben had to leave so early, they would not be coming to the train station in the morning.

"You be careful, little brother," Abby whispered as she hugged him tight.

"I will, Abby," he said as he hugged her back, and then he kissed the children before receiving a big bear hug from Sydney.

"Just come home to us in one piece, do you hear me?" Sydney said sternly.

"I will do my best, Syd," Ben replied, giving him one last slap on the back.

The house seemed empty after they left. Ben put his arm around his mother and together the three of them returned to the cosiness of the kitchen where none of them felt like going to bed just yet. They just sat there, enjoying each other's company and consuming endless cups of coffee, hoping to push back the coming morning.

The train station was much quieter that morning than it was the first time Benjamin left for training camp. Only a handful of people stood about looking bleary-eyed in this ungodly early hour.

Dorcas had not let go of Benjamin's hand since they had left the house, and his father, whilst trying to remain stoic, looked pale and drawn. For the first time, Ben noticed the deepened lines in both his parents' faces, and his father's hair, which had always been salt and pepper grey before, was now completely grey-nearly white. Suddenly, they looked old and fragile to him, and he felt a rush of protectiveness overcome him. He vowed right then and there, to God and to himself, that he would survive this war so he could come home and relieve his parents of any and all worries for the rest of their lives.

When it came time to board the train, he hugged them both fiercely and begged them not to worry, but it did not stop his mother's tears. The train whistle blew and he gave his mother one last kiss and his father one last hug before turning to board the train. But just then he heard someone shout his name, and he turned to see Hannah Brown, on Sydney's horse, riding as fast as she could towards the train, her long, beautiful chestnut hair streaming out behind her.

"Ben! Benjamin!" she cried and Timothy had just enough time to grab her horse before she leapt off its back and ran towards Ben.

"Hannah!" Ben cried. "I thought you were never going to say goodbye to me!"

"Oh, Ben," Hannah said breathlessly, "I am so sorry. I had every intention of seeing you yesterday, but my father made me go with them to my aunt's. Then our carriage broke down and I thought we would never get home! I didn't realise you were leaving so early or I would have come to the manor this morning." She gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

Ben placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "It's all right, Hannah."

"No." She shook her head. "No, it is not! I almost missed saying goodbye to you!"

Ben smiled at her. "Well, you are here now and that is all that matters. Oh, Hannah, I am so glad you came!"

The whistle blew again and the conductor called for all to come aboard.

"I have to go now," Ben said.

"No, wait!" Hannah ran to the saddlebag of her horse and pulled out a small box. "Here," she said, shoving it into his hands.

"Fudge?" he said with a grin.

"And biscuits!" she grinned back at him.

He pulled her into a hug, and then, because he couldn't have stopped himself if he tried, he kissed her hard.

"Take care of yourself, Hannah," he said breathlessly. Then he managed to board the train just as its wheels began to turn.

"Goodbye, Benjamin!" she called after him.

Ben quickly took his seat near the window and pulled it open, sticking his head out so he could continue to wave at his parents and Hannah as they huddled together waving tearfully back. When they were out of sight he sat back in his seat and silently cursed the Germans for causing him to be torn from his loved ones.

Thinking to console himself with a piece of Hannah's delicious fudge, he opened the box to find another little note from her fluttering out. The fudge was nearly forgotten as he read what it said:

_I know that we can never be, but I want you to know that I will always love you, Benjamin Midwinter. _

**Chapter 4**

The Post Office had become a popular place since more of the Candleford and Lark Rise men had gone to war. Loved ones left behind to worry came often, hoping to find a letter or some other reassurance that their husband, son, brother or sweetheart was still alive. They could not wait for the postman to bring it to them.

Plagued with worry and sleepless nights herself, Dorcas found great comfort throwing herself into her work, as well as spending her days with her other children and grandchildren. Timothy hurried through his daily duties as Squire and magistrate as well just so he could be with his family at the Post Office. He could not stand being left alone at the manor. And what better place to be should a letter arrive from their son?

Annie Timmins Smith also sought refuge at the Post Office where she would spend the day with Abby as their children played together. She lived to hear from her Harry who had been sent to France the previous month, fighting in the trenches. If a letter or, God forbid, a telegram were to arrive from the War Office, she wanted to be there when it did.

Hannah also sorted eagerly through the post each day hoping to find a letter from Benjamin. She had not heard a word from him since he left, and she desperately needed to know how he felt about the note she had left him in his box of sweets. He had written to his parents, though, but only once since he said they were keeping him very busy with his training. Hannah knew Dorcas kept that letter with her always and often took it out of her pocket to read over and over again when times were quiet. Hannah longed to have her own letter from him to cherish.

As the weeks passed and winter began to set in, no one could bring themselves to look forward to Christmas, not when there was such uncertainty going on in the world. Everyone hoped their soldiers would be allowed to come home for the holiday, but it was not long before Dorcas and Timothy received a second letter from their son stating that he was not to be granted any leave over Christmas. It was a bitter blow, and it cast a cloud of gloom over the entire family.

It was Doctor Richard Armstrong, whose request for help in entertaining his wounded soldiers at his clinic, which gave Dorcas a lifeline out of her growing sadness.

"Lady Dorcas," Richard pleaded, "I have more soldiers in my care now, some of whom have no family to visit them and are becoming more despondent as the holidays are approaching. Most are in quite serious condition, and unless I can find a way to raise their spirits I am afraid their health with decline even further."

"Oh, Richard, that is awful!" Dorcas said, her voice heavy with dismay. "What can I do to help?"

"Well, I was hoping you and some of the other townsfolk could perhaps take turns sitting with the men and keeping them company. Perhaps read to them or play games with them-whatever you can think of."

"Of course we will! I am so sorry that I have not come more often to see the soldiers, Richard. Ever since Benjamin left I've been so…" her voice trailed off sadly.

Richard patted her hand. "I completely understand, Lady Dorcas, there is no need for you to apologise. And if it would be too difficult for you to…"

"No, I will organise something at once!" Dorcas exclaimed quickly, her eyes beginning to brighten as ideas began to form in her head. "Leave it to me, Richard, and I will see you this evening."

Relief flooded Richard's handsome, but exhausted looking face. "Thank you, Lady Dorcas, you have no idea what it will mean for these men."

Dorcas gave him a reassuring nod, and then, as soon as she finished her work at the Post Office, she marched determinedly next door to find Pearl and Ruby Pratt.

* * *

"Entertain soldiers!" Pearl exclaimed, her nose wrinkling with distaste. "What would you have us do, Dorcas, perform a burlesque?"

Dorcas raised her eyebrows. "Goodness, Pearl, of course not! Although I am sure the men would find it most entertaining," she said with a wicked glint in her eye.

Whilst Pearl huffed in irritation, Dorcas continued on, "Ladies, these are lonely, hurting men who have made grave sacrifices on our behalf. The least we can do is provide a little comfort in their time of need. You needn't do anything more than sit with them and keep them company. Or perhaps share a good story with them to take their minds off of their troubles."

"Ooh, I could do that, Dorcas!" Ruby said eagerly. "The monthly magazine to which I subscribe has been running the most thrilling story that I am sure would captivate them!"

"No man wants to hear those silly romance stories you read, Ruby," Pearl said with disdain.

"Oh, but they are so much more than romances, sister, if you would only give them a chance. Why this month's issue alone featured a wicked highwayman who kidnaps the heroine and ties her to a…"

"Enough!" Pearl interrupted her. "If you wish to torture the soldiers with those ridiculous stories then go right ahead-as long as I do not have to hear another word about them!"

"Well, I think it is a wonderful idea," Dorcas said with an approving smile to Ruby. "Perhaps you would like to accompany me to the clinic later this evening to meet the soldiers, Ruby?"

Ruby nodded enthusiastically. "I would like that very much, Dorcas! I will just find the previous issues so I can start at the beginning."

"Wonderful!" Dorcas replied. "Thank you, Ruby. I will see you tonight!"

"Er, Dorcas," Ruby called out before Dorcas reached the door. "Do you know if Doctor Raines will be working at the clinic this evening?"

Dorcas gave her a curious look. "I have no idea, Ruby. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason…no reason at all!" Ruby said with a nervous flutter of her hands, although the blush that suddenly bloomed in her cheeks gave her away.

Dorcas tried to suppress her smile. "Well, I am sure we will find out tonight which of the good doctors will be with us, won't we?"

When it came time for Ruby to venture over to the clinic that evening, Pearl suddenly had a change of heart. "Perhaps I should accompany you, Ruby. After all, it would not do to allow my sister to be alone in a roomful of strange men."

"I will hardly be alone, Pearl! Dorcas will be there, as well as some of the staff. Besides, I am not a young woman anymore who needs chaperoning-especially amongst men who are young enough to be my children."

"Nevertheless, I feel it my duty to accompany you," Pearl said decidedly then proceeded to lead the way towards the clinic with Ruby trailing behind with an armful of magazines.

* * *

"You are angels, ladies," Richard greeted them at the clinic door. "Come this way."

There were now eight patients in total, most of which were younger men in their twenties and thirties. Only one was an older gentleman who Richard introduced to them first.

"Ladies, this is Colonel Foerster. Colonel Foerster, may I introduce Lady Dorcas Midwinter, Miss Pearl Pratt and Miss Ruby Pratt."

Colonel Foerster had lost his left arm in the war and had sustained shrapnel wounds to his left leg which had left him temporarily lame. He had a bandage over his left eye as well, but his right eye regarded the ladies with cold contempt. "Hmmph," he grunted before rudely looking away and ignoring them.

Richard gave the ladies a look of apology before introducing them to the other soldiers who appeared happier to see them.

"Gentlemen, Lady Dorcas and the Misses Pratt have come here tonight to relieve you of my boring face with the benefit of their charming company. I understand Miss Ruby here has a story she would like to share with you."

Pearl, who was standing nearer to the colonel, heard him groan, and she turned just in time to see him roll his one good eye. She frowned at him and he returned it with a glare of his own.

As Dorcas went to one of the young men to adjust his pillow and Ruby took a seat in the middle of the room to begin her story, Pearl leaned down to the colonel and hissed, "Aren't you a little old to be a soldier?"

The colonel's lip curled contemptuously as he mimicked her voice. "Aren't you a little old to be a 'Miss'?"

Pearl reared back haughtily. "Well, I never!"

The colonel grinned nastily in response. "And that, I have no doubt, is half your problem, _Miss_ Pratt."

Pearl made a strangled sound and quickly moved away to stand against the opposite wall, where she studiously ignored the horrid man's chuckle that followed her.

Ruby then announced, "Gentlemen, this is a most exciting story! It is called 'Miss Persimmon and the Rogue's Revenge'." She cleared her throat. "Part one…"

As Ruby began to read, all the men except one were soon riveted to the story, only interrupting every now and then with an exclamation or to ask her to repeat an especially exciting passage. Ruby, who had never before been the centre of such attention, was clearly enjoying having such a rapt audience, and the more she read the more expressive her voice became.

Soon, Laura came in with a tray laden with coffee and biscuits for all. The men suddenly sat up straighter in their beds, for even at the age of thirty-eight Laura was still a strikingly beautiful woman who never failed to turn a man's head.

"Well, gentlemen, are you enjoying the story?" Laura asked as they each took a cup and several biscuits from her tray-except for Colonel Foerster, of course, who shook his head and waved her off when she came near.

"Very much so, ma'am!" the youngest of the soldiers, Private Parsons, enthused. "You should stay and hear the rest of it with us, Mrs Armstrong. This Miss Persimmon character is a proper whiz-bang of a girl!"

Next to him Private Jones added wistfully, "I wouldn't mind finding me a girl like Miss Persimmon one day."

Laura smiled at the men, making them blush. "I wish I could stay and hear all about the wondrous Miss Persimmon, gentlemen, but I have my own little Miss waiting for me to tuck her into her bed at the moment."

As Laura exited the room one of the other soldiers grinned at the man next to him and said in a low voice, "I wouldn't mind her tucking me into _my_ bed!"

The other man guffawed.

"I hope I did not hear what I think I just heard, Lieutenant," said a deep voice which belonged to Richard's partner, Doctor Raines, as he stepped into the room. He was a striking figure of a man; tall and rangy, with thick, silver hair and dark grey eyes. He was perhaps in his late fifties, but his unlined and somewhat tanned face made him appear younger. He stared disapprovingly at the young lieutenant until the man mumbled an apology. "Sorry, doctor, I didn't mean anything by it."

"I should hope not, Lieutenant, for I am sure Doctor Armstrong would have something to say about it if you did," he said sternly. Then he turned his attention to the ladies and gave them a bow.

Ruby stood up so quickly the magazine from which she was reading slid off her lap and landed on the floor with a loud clunk. Doctor Raines quickly stepped forward and picked it up for her, then raised an eyebrow when he saw the page to which it had fallen open. "'Miss Persimmon and the Rogue's Revenge'?" he read with amusement. "Is this the sort of literature you enjoy, Miss Ruby?"

Ruby had turned as red as her name implied and quickly took the magazine from his hands. "I…Yes…I mean, I think adventure stories are quite exciting, d-doctor, do you not agree?"

He studied her for a moment then slowly smiled. "I do indeed. There is no better escape than a good adventure story-although I do prefer my adventures to be bound in leather rather than the flimsy pulp of a magazine. Perhaps you would like to borrow from my collection sometime, Miss Ruby?"

"Oh, yes, that would be wonderful! Thank you, doctor," she said breathlessly.

The doctor gave her a nod. "Well, don't let me interrupt the entertainment, ladies. You may read on, Miss Ruby, whilst I go about administering the men's evening medications."

Ruby seemed to be in a trance as her eyes adoringly followed the doctor's movements. She stood there fanning herself slowly with the magazine until Dorcas cleared her throat loudly enough to bring Ruby back into focus. Ruby then settled herself back into her chair with a sigh and began to read.

When it came time for the ladies to take their leave, Private Parsons called out to them, "Miss Ruby, will you come tomorrow and read Part II for us? That last bit left us at a bit of a cliffhanger with poor Miss Persimmon tied to the railroad track and all."

Ruby beamed happily. "I would love to, gentleman!"

"Oh, goodie," the colonel said sourly, "I can hardly wait."

Pearl narrowed her eyes at him, and then her lip began to curl vengefully as she said rather loudly, "Yes, Ruby, did you not say you had dozens of these magazines? Why, we could come every night and never run out of stories for you to read. Would you like that, gentlemen?"

The other men agreed enthusiastically, but the colonel frowned deeply and sent a murderous glare towards Pearl, who merely smiled smugly in return before sweeping out of the room.

* * *

Heady with the success of her previous night's reading of 'Miss Persimmon and the Rogue's Revenge', Ruby once again gathered her magazines in her arms and was just heading over to the clinic that afternoon when she was nearly bowled over by Minnie Arliss.

"I am so sorry, Miss Ruby," Minnie said as she bent down to pick up one of the magazines that had been jostled out of Ruby's stack.

"Honestly, Minnie, don't you ever watch where you are going?" Ruby admonished her with an exasperated sigh as she tried to keep the rest of the magazines from slipping out of her arms.

But Minnie hardly heard her for her eyes had widened with excitement when she saw the magazine that she had picked up. "Oh, Miss Ruby, does this have the rest of the Miss Persimmon story? Please say you will let me borrow it!"

Ruby tried to take the magazine away from her. "No, Minnie, I am bringing these over to Doctor Armstrong's clinic so I can read the stories to the wounded soldiers."

"Oooh, please, Miss Ruby, can I come, too? I will surely perish if I do not find out what happens to Miss Persimmon!" Minnie was practically bouncing up and down and clapping her hands together with eagerness. Even now, as a woman in her thirties, Minnie still had a childlike air about her.

Ruby sighed again before nodding her head. "All right, Minnie, but you must be very quiet and not cause a scene!"

Minnie squealed happily and began to follow Ruby just as Pearl came out of their shop and hurried over to them. "You weren't going to the clinic without me, were you, Ruby?"

Ruby looked at her with surprise. "I hardly thought you would want to go again, sister. You did not seem to enjoy it very much last night-especially after that horrible colonel was so rude to you."

Pearl lifted her head high. "If you think I would let that miserable man keep me from accompanying my sister, then you do not know me very well."

"But I will have Minnie with me, Pearl, so you need not inconvenience yourself," Ruby countered.

"Nonsense," Pearl sniffed, "I am coming with you, and that is final."

Ruby nearly dropped her magazines again when Doctor Raines opened the door and greeted them. He gallantly took the load from her arms and invited them in. "Thank you for coming, ladies," he said with a smile. "I am sure the men will be happy to have another round of storytelling to entertain them."

When they entered the soldiers' infirmary they saw that Doctor Armstrong was just finishing removing the bandage from Colonel Foerster's head and left eye, revealing the injured eye was not only intact, but just as glowering as his right eye. He scowled when he saw the three ladies come in.

"I think I would prefer you put the bandage back on, Richard," he growled, "and put one over my other eye as well."

"And preferably one over his mouth, too, doctor," Pearl said waspishly as she swept past them to sit next to her sister.

The colonel sent a murderous glare her way before Richard asked him to look at him so he could examine his eye.

"Don't bother, son," the colonel replied morosely, "I know I must already be dead for I am surely in Hell now."

Richard tried to suppress a smile, "You are not in Hell, Uncle Reggie, I promise you. And your eye looks completely recovered, I am happy to say."

The older man grunted as he looked down at himself. "Now if only you could give me my arm back."

Richard patted his shoulder. "You never know, sir. I have a colleague who has been making amazing strides in the field of prosthetics. I have already written to him telling him of your situation."

The colonel shook his head. "Don't bother yourself, Richard; it wouldn't be the same as having my own arm anyway." Then he looked up to find Pearl Pratt studying him.

"What are you staring at, you harridan?" he bellowed at her.

Pearl looked blandly away, completely unfazed. "Ruby, read on," she said in a bored voice. Then she turned her gaze back to the colonel and arched an eyebrow at him. Like a cat to a dog, she just could not keep from provoking him.

He suddenly grabbed the side of the bed and started pulling himself to the edge, swinging his good leg down to the floor.

Richard put a restraining hand on him. "What are you doing? You know you cannot put any weight on that leg for another six weeks or so."

"I don't care, I am getting out of here!" he practically shouted.

Richard pushed him gently back onto the bed. "No, you are not. Do you want to re-injure that leg and end up having to stay in bed another two months?"

The colonel uttered a few choice words that made Ruby and Minnie gasp and the younger soldiers chuckle, but he did as the doctor told him and lay back down.

Richard looked over at Ruby and nodded at her. "Please forgive us, Miss Ruby, and continue your story."

The colonel closed his eyes and turned away in an effort to close himself off from the troublesome females and their prying eyes, wishing with all his heart that the shell that had torn his body apart had not been so cruel as to spare his life.

With promises to return to read Part III of 'Miss Persimmon and the Rogue's Revenge' the following afternoon, Ruby and Minnie said goodbye to the soldiers and started for home with Pearl following a few steps behind.

"That was ever so much fun!" Minnie was enthusing. "Can I come again, Miss Ruby?"

As Ruby and Minnie chatted away, Pearl heard Doctor Armstrong call her name and she turned back to speak to him.

"Miss Pearl," Richard began, "I want to apologise for the colonel's behaviour towards you."

Pearl inclined her head. "Thank you, Doctor Armstrong, but you are not responsible for his wretched behaviour."

"Please, I would like to explain something to you," he said.

Pearl nodded for him to go on.

"You see, Miss Pearl, Colonel Foerster was my father's best friend. He was like an uncle to me when I was a boy. After my parents died he was incredibly kind to me, and he and his wife would often come to visit me at my grandfather's house. It is why I insisted he come to my clinic for his recovery so I could take care of him.

"I used to idolise him for he had been a brilliant soldier and strategist in the army. And even though he was technically too old to be fighting in this current war, the Crown needed his expertise more than ever, and after having lost his beloved wife the year before the war started, he jumped at the chance to have a reason to go on with life. Losing his wife Annabelle, and then sustaining such grievous injuries has been more than any man should have to bear. I believe Uncle Reggie had hoped to die heroically in battle so he could be with his wife again, not end up crippled and alone."

Pearl's brows had drawn together, and a corner of her mouth had turned down sadly. "I am sorry for his losses, but why are you telling this to me?" she asked with a shrug.

Richard sighed. "I am telling you this because I want you to know that the man you see today is not who he really is. He is a good man; but right now he is angry, and he is hurting, and that is why he lashes out the way he does. I am begging you not to take offense at anything he says to you, because I think…I think that you may be good for him."

"Good for him?" Pearl exclaimed. "The man despises me, and I can hardly be kind in return!"

"No, that is just it; I do not want you to be kind to him-I want you to continue interacting with him exactly as you have been."

When Pearl looked at him with disbelief, the doctor began to chuckle. "I mean it, Miss Pearl," he said. "I have never seen him so animated as when you walk into the room. It is the most life I have seen in the old boy since he arrived at the clinic."

"Hmmph," Pearl grunted in reply, not sure if she should feel insulted or flattered.

Richard grinned at her. "So, will you come back tomorrow?"

Pearl sighed dramatically. "Oh, I suppose so."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Miss Pearl. And feel free to give back as good as you get from him."

"Oh, I will, Doctor Armstrong, you needn't worry about that!" she replied with a proud lift of her chin. And then, as she walked away, she began to smile.

* * *

Abby wandered downstairs and into the Post Office with baby Clarissa in her arms. She was bored and craving company. She missed having Sydney around now that he spent most of his days out on the mail route, and her best friend Annie was spending the day with her ma out in Lark Rise. But she was happy to at least find Hannah by herself sorting the latest batch of mail. Perhaps they would have enough time for some girl talk before the next customer came in. She was just about to greet the younger girl when she saw Hannah's shoulders slump as she sorted the last of the letters, and then she leaned disconsolately against the counter with her head bowed.

"Hannah, are you all right?" Abby asked with concern as she hurried over to the girl.

Hannah quickly straightened. "Oh, Abby, I didn't know you were there."

Abby did not miss the tear-brimmed eyes, and she reached out with her free arm and placed a hand on Hannah's shoulder. "What has you in tears, dear heart?" she asked gently.

Hannah waved her hand dismissively and gave a feeble laugh. "It is nothing, Abby, I am just being foolish."

Abby gave her a pitying look. "You were hoping for a letter from my brother, weren't you?"

Hannah shook her head, but then her chin wobbled and she had to brush her hand across her eyes again. "I told you it was foolish."

"It is not foolish in the least, Hannah. I am sure Ben is just being kept too busy to write to anyone right now. Even I have not had a letter from him! He has only written to Ma and Papa so far."

"I know, and you are right, Abby. I am sorry for being such a watering pot!"

"Nonsense. Do you think I have not noticed how in love you are with my brother? Of course you would hope for a letter from him."

Hannah gave Abby such a surprised look that Abby began to laugh. "Oh, please, anyone with two eyes can see it. Besides, I once was the girl standing in your shoes, so you cannot fool me."

Hannah sniffed back the remnants of her tears and looked hopefully at Abby. "Do you mean before you married Mr Dowland?" she asked.

"Yes, Hannah, for many years before I married Mr Dowland I was desperately in love with him, but he only thought of me as his adopted little sister and nothing more. I truly began to despair of him ever falling in love with me, but despite all the obstacles he threw in my way I never gave up on him. And now look at me…at us!" Abby gave Hannah an encouraging smile, but Hannah only smiled feebly back and remained silent.

Abby's brows knitted together as she studied her friend. "Hannah, may I ask you a personal question? What happened between you and Benjamin? I mean, obviously something did happen because you are still in love with him, yet now it appears that Robbie Armstrong is courting you. What did my brother do to break your heart so? Was he unkind to you?"

"Oh, no, he was never unkind to me!" Hannah said quickly, but then she sighed and leaned against the counter again. "Let's just say that Benjamin had a reason that was very important to him for letting me go, and I am afraid you will have to ask him to explain it to you."

Abby shook her head. "I cannot imagine what earthly reason Benjamin could have for letting such a sweet, beautiful girl like you go, Hannah, but I will not push you any further for answers. You can rest assured that the moment my brother comes home I will be having a word or two with him. And in the meantime, my dear, if you ever need someone to talk to or confide in, I am always here for you."

Hannah brushed away another tear. "Thank you, Abby; it means a lot to me that you care."

"Of course I care!" Abby replied as she gently jiggled the baby up and down when she began to fuss. "I know exactly what you are going through, so if I can ever help in any way…"

"You already have, Abby," Hannah said gratefully, "just by listening."

They were interrupted then by a customer coming through the door, and since baby Clarissa was beginning to fuss even more, Abby said a quick goodbye and hurried upstairs so Hannah could get back to work.

Meanwhile, Benjamin was sitting in his bunk reading Hannah's note for the millionth time, feeling the same warmth spread through him that he felt every time he read it. He also felt a twinge of guilt for not having written to her yet, but how was he to reply to her declaration of love? Of course he loved her as well, but to tell her so would not be doing either one of them any favours-especially since he could never do anything about it. Perhaps he should just write to her as though he had never read her note; tell her about his days of training and of the fellow soldiers with whom he was becoming friends. Yes, that would be the best course of action. At least then she would not think he had forgotten her and that he was still her friend. Friends did write to one another, after all!

With that settled, he took out a piece of paper and began to write.

* * *

"Ruby, what on earth is taking you so long?" Pearl asked as she found her sister still primping in front of the mirror. "I have been waiting nearly half an hour! By the time we get there the gentlemen will be asleep!"

"I am nearly finished, Miss Impatience," Ruby said calmly as she pinned the last curl of hair into place before pinching her cheeks to give them some colour.

Pearl rolled her eyes. "I do hope you are not making a fool of yourself over that doctor, Ruby. Do you not think such primping at our age is rather ridiculous?"

Ruby stared at her through the mirror with raised brows. "At our age we cannot afford not to primp!"

Pearl sighed. "Do you really think a man such as Doctor Raines would be interested in an older woman such as yourself?"

Ruby's eyes widened. "But, sister, he must be our age at least, if not older!"

"Yes, but you know how men are; if given the chance, they will always prefer a much younger woman on their arm rather than a dried up old spinster."

Ruby whirled on her. "What a cruel thing to say, Pearl! You are hardly qualified to know what any man prefers, much less Doctor Raines!"

"And you are?" Pearl replied with a satirical curl of her lip.

Ruby's eyes slid away doubtfully. "Well, no, but I cannot imagine a man such as he to be so shallow."

"All men are shallow when it comes to women, Ruby, now come along before we are late. And bring your coat for I do believe it has begun to snow."

Ruby followed along, muttering angrily under her breath, before realising she had nearly forgotten the magazine with the latest segment of 'Miss Persimmon and the Rogue's Revenge'.

When they finally arrived at the clinic they were surprised to find Sir Timothy and his daughter Abby there playing chess with the soldiers. Abby had just finished her game with Colonel Foerster and, judging by the thundercloud that was the colonel's brow, it appeared she had won. Timothy, though, was still battling with young Private Parsons who, as it turned out, was quite adept at the game. Timothy must have made a fatal error for the private suddenly whooped and called out "Checkmate!"

Timothy groaned and shook his head, making Abby giggle. "Well played, Private Parsons! My father is not an easy man to beat!" she said. "I believe I shall have to come back tomorrow and challenge you to a game myself."

The young man blushed with the praise from such a pretty girl and accepted the challenge quite happily.

"Well, my dear, I believe I had better get you home before I lose my dignity altogether," Timothy said ruefully to his daughter. Then he shook his young opponent's hand most warmly before saying good night to them all.

"Ah, Miss Pearl and Miss Ruby," Timothy said as he encountered the sisters in the doorway. He eyed the magazine in Ruby's hand curiously. "Is this the famous Miss Persimmon tale the men have been telling me about?"

"It is indeed, Sir Timothy," Ruby replied proudly. "You are most welcome to stay and listen if you like!"

From somewhere in the room a grunt could be heard. "Run while you can, Sir Timothy," the gravelly voice of the colonel sounded behind them. "And for the love of God, please take me with you!"

Pearl sent the colonel a scathing look, and the corners of Timothy's mouth twitched as he tried to suppress a laugh. "Ahem, well, I would love to stay, ladies, but my lovely wife is awaiting tea with me at home. Perhaps another time?"

Ruby nodded, and Timothy tipped his hat to them before guiding Abby out the door where they both nearly collapsed against each other with laughter.

"Oho, the colonel does not mince his words, does he?" Abby gasped.

"No, indeed!" her father laughed. "And from what Richard has told me, Colonel Foerster and Pearl Pratt have been at it like cats and dogs."

"I am not surprised." Abby shook her head with mirth. "Poor Miss Pratt!"

Timothy chuckled as he put his arm around his daughter's shoulders. "More like poor Colonel Foerster!"

* * *

After the Midwinters left the clinic, Pearl and Ruby greeted the soldiers and settled into the chairs they had set up in the middle of the room. As Ruby began to read the next chapter of 'Miss Persimmon and the Rogue's Revenge' they were interrupted by one of the nurses who entered holding a fresh bandage in her hand.

"Don't mind me," the nurse said as Ruby paused in her reading, "I am just going to change the colonel's bandage and will be out of your way in two shakes of a lamb's tail." The nurse, who was called Nurse Tilda, was a heavyset middle-aged woman with bright red cheeks and short, curly blonde hair, with hands as big as hams. The colonel actually looked a bit frightened when the woman approached him.

As Nurse Tilda changed the bandage that covered the stump of his arm, the colonel was relieved that the woman's large bulk blocked his injury from the view of the inquisitive sisters whom he was sure were straining to see his acquired deformity. He winced as the nurse tightly bound the bandage around his shoulder for she kept turning her head to chat with the other ladies. It was a wonder she did not bandage his head instead.

"There we go, all finished!" The nurse beamed at him, and it was all he could do not to snarl at her to wipe that cheerful smile off her face. "Carry on, ladies!" Nurse Tilda said to them before lumbering out of the room.

As Ruby continued to read, Pearl stole a few glances at the colonel for he was remaining unusually quiet. There were none of the usual grunts or heavy sighs of disapproval that he usually uttered during Ruby's reading of what he had earlier exclaimed was the most ridiculous story ever written. In fact, he was looking rather pale, and Pearl frowned when she saw him grasp the cover of his bed tightly as he winced in pain. She stood up quietly, gestured for Ruby to continue reading, and walked over to his bed.

He scowled when he saw her standing there and she noticed there were beads of sweat on his forehead.

Pearl ignored his scowl as she studied his face. "What is the matter with you? You suddenly look like death warmed over," she said bluntly.

"It is none of your business, you nosy woman. Go away and leave me alone!" he snarled.

She continued to ignore him as she examined the bandage Nurse Tilda had applied. "That looks awfully tight. I think I had better loosen it." She reached for the bandage and he pulled away from her.

"Don't you touch me!" he yelled.

Pearl loomed over him with her hands on her hips and shouted right back. "Don't you shout at me, you hairy old goat! Now stop this childish behaviour right now or I will tighten this bandage even more!"

The colonel was rendered momentarily speechless, for he was used to giving commands not receiving them, especially from a female-and this female was the most insufferable of them all. He began muttering curse words under his breath, but he stopped pulling away from her.

Pearl then proceeded to remove the bandage, and as she did so she saw him hunch his shoulders and turn away as though ashamed for her to see his injury. She knew she would have to act as matter-of-factly as she could about it to ease his discomfort.

The wound did not look nearly as gruesome as she had imagined it would. The surgeon had done a fine job of repairing the stump and it looked quite neat and clean. However, Pearl noticed the skin was reddened where the stitches had once been and it appeared a bit swollen as well. She rested the back of her hand gently against the scar and she heard him gasp. She frowned when she felt how warm it was and she quickly replaced the bandage loosely around his shoulder.

"There, that should help a little," she said so gently that he glanced uncertainly at her before looking away again. Then, instead of returning to Ruby's side, she slipped quietly out of the room in search of Doctor Armstrong. She finally found him in the back room of his office, restocking his supplies.

"Miss Pearl!" he said. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"It is Colonel Foerster, Doctor Armstrong; I think his wound may be getting infected."

Richard's face blanched. "What? But I examined it this morning and it looked perfectly fine. What makes you think it is infected?"

"Well, that foolish nurse of yours placed his bandage on too tightly and must not have been paying attention, for when I loosened it for him I saw redness and swelling, and it was hot to the touch."

Richard raised his eyebrows. "The colonel let _you_ touch him?"

Pearl resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "That alone should alert you to the fact that he is not feeling well! Now will you come, please, and see for yourself?"

"Yes, of course! Let me just gather everything I need first." He hurried about preparing a tray of sterile instruments and other supplies and then looked seriously at Pearl. "I certainly hope you are mistaken, Miss Pearl, for I do not need to tell you how serious an infection can be."

Pearl nodded solemnly and nearly ran to keep up with the doctor as he hurried into the infirmary.

Richard stopped short of the door before calmly walking through it and smiling benignly at the colonel who was now looking at them both with suspicion.

"I just want to have a quick look at your wound, Uncle Reggie," he said.

Colonel Foerster narrowed his eyes at him. "What is going on, Richard? What has this witch told you?"

Richard did not reply. He swiftly removed the bandage and began to gently palpate the reddened area. The colonel sucked in air and Pearl saw his face turn even whiter with pain. Looking up she met Richard's eyes which were now looking grim.

"Tell me what is wrong, Richard," the colonel demanded.

Richard pulled up a chair and sat next to him. "It appears you have a wound abscess, Uncle Reggie. It means it is infected."

"Yes, I know what an abscess is," the colonel snapped. "What can you do for it?"

"I am going to have to make an incision and drain it before it gets any worse, then we must keep the wound open so it can continue draining. Hopefully, that will do the trick."

The colonel nodded. "Then get on with it, son."

Richard stood and turned to Ruby who had stopped reading, and she and the other soldiers were now staring solemnly at him.

"I am sorry, Miss Ruby, but I am afraid I must cut the evening short."

Ruby nodded with understanding and stood up quickly. "Of course, doctor. We will just be on our way."

Richard walked with them to the door before whispering, "Miss Ruby, I will have Doctor Raines escort you home. Miss Pearl, could you please stay whilst I do the procedure? I may need you to help me keep him distracted."

"Yes, of course I will stay," Pearl replied.

Richard quickly fetched his partner, and Ruby's eyes shone when Doctor Raines took her arm and guided her out the door. Richard then erected a screen around the colonel's bed to allow him some privacy from the other soldiers and told Pearl to sit on the other side of the bed whilst he did his work.

"Take this laudanum, Uncle Reggie, it will lessen the pain," Richard said as he held out a tiny brown bottle.

Colonel Foerster shook his head. "No, Richard, I had more than enough laudanum in that infernal hospital. It made me sicker than a dog. Just get on with it, son."

Richard sighed and was about to argue with him when Pearl spoke up. "Have you any whiskey, doctor?"

Richard smiled at her. "An excellent idea, Miss Pearl. Go to my office-there is a bottle in my desk, bottom drawer on the right."

The colonel had no objection to drinking the whiskey. He took several large swallows before Richard took the bottle away from him. "I think that is enough, Uncle."

The colonel actually smiled. "You have been holding out on me, boy. That is some good stuff you have there."

"I saved the best for you, Uncle Reggie," Richard laughed. Then he nodded to Pearl as he took his scalpel in hand and began to incise the infected area. Pearl's heart twisted as the colonel cried out in pain, and more beads of sweat popped out on his forehead. She quickly grabbed a cloth and dipped it in the basin of cool water near his bed and applied it to his forehead. "You really are a hairy old goat, aren't you?" she said. "When was the last time you had a shave?"

The colonel groaned again as Richard continued cutting, but managed to snarl, "What's it to you, you old bat?"

"Doctor," Pearl said as though she hadn't heard a word the colonel had said, "do you have a spare razor and some shaving soap? I think it is time the colonel had a shave."

"You are not getting anywhere near me with a razor, you daft woman!" the colonel nearly shrieked.

Pearl continued to study him. "And when was the last time you had a decent haircut? My goodness, your hair is so long I almost mistook you for my Aunt Matilda."

Pearl heard Richard snort, and if looks could kill, the look the colonel gave her just then would have killed her ten times over.

Richard had now opened the infected area and began to drain it, after which he had to begin debriding the wound down to healthy tissue.

Pearl refreshed the cloth with more cool water and gently mopped the colonel's brow. He had closed his eyes to the pain, and when she looked down she noticed that his hand was trembling. Without a second thought she reached out and grasped it. He tried to pull his hand away but she held tight to it. "Just squeeze my hand when it hurts, you stubborn mule," she said softly.

"I will end up crushing every bone in your hand if I do that," he slurred as he pressed his head into the pillow, trying to escape the pain.

"I am hardly made glass, colonel. Squeeze it!"

She might have been mistaken, but just for the briefest moment she thought she saw him smile.

When the surgery was finally over, Richard gave the colonel more of the whiskey and soon he was blessedly asleep.

"I cannot thank you enough for staying with him, Miss Pearl," Richard said as he walked her home. "I think we caught the infection just in time, thanks to your excellent powers of observation."

"So he will be all right then?" she asked.

"Well, only time will tell, but I would say he has a very good chance of recovering from this."

"I am very glad to hear it," she said with relief.

Richard grinned at her. "Am I detecting a bit of fondness for the…what did you call him? A hairy old goat?" he asked teasingly.

"Hmmph! Not in the least! The man is insufferable!" she exclaimed a little too forcefully. But she was glad darkness had already fallen so the doctor could not see the sudden blush that had risen in her cheeks.

* * *

Hannah had noticed that the closer it came to Christmas, the sadder Lady Dorcas appeared. She knew it had to do with Benjamin not coming home for the holidays, which she completely understood for she felt just as bereft without him. But that morning as Dorcas sorted the mail her hand suddenly flew to her heart, and she turned to Hannah with shining eyes as she held up a letter.

"It is from Benjamin!" she announced happily.

Hannah hurried over to her and saw the familiar handwriting upon the envelope. It was addressed to his parents and she felt her heart sink with disappointment. Why had he not yet written to her?

"Will you read it now, Lady Dorcas?" she asked hopefully.

Dorcas looked down at the letter as though it contained something infinitely priceless, which, to her, it did. "Oh, I really should wait to read it with Sir Timothy," she replied doubtfully.

"Oh, yes, forgive me, of course you should," Hannah said, trying hard not to sound too disappointed as she returned to her post behind the counter.

Dorcas suddenly felt horribly selfish as she watched Hannah walk away, knowing how desperately the girl was awaiting word from Benjamin. After a moment of consideration she came to a decision. "Well, I think under the circumstances Sir Timothy would understand if I opened the letter now, do you not agree, Hannah?"

Hannah's face broke into a wide smile as she quickly nodded in agreement. Dorcas hurried over to her, and they both giggled like little girls as Dorcas quickly opened the envelope.

As she took out Benjamin's letter, a separate folded page fell out and landed at their feet. Hannah nearly squealed when she saw that he had written upon it: _Mother, please give this letter to Hannah for me. _

"Well, it appears we both have our letters from him now!" Dorcas beamed at her. Then she unfolded her own letter, but after reading 'Dear Mother and Father' she realised she could not in good conscience read it until Timothy was with her. Since Hannah had her own letter now to occupy her, she quickly folded the letter again and tucked it away in her pocket.

Hannah had turned to devour the contents of the letter. But as she continued to read, her excitement began to dim for Benjamin simply spoke of his day to day life at training and the friends he had made there. There was no acknowledgement of her previous note declaring her love for him, or any similar sentiment of his own. He ended the letter thusly:

_I hope you are keeping well, my dear friend. Please say hello to Robbie and the boys for me. I miss you all, and am so sorry to be missing Christmas with my family and friends. I will wish you and your family a very Happy Christmas now for I may not have another chance to write until after New Year. So Happy Christmas, Hannah! Stay well. _

_Yours most affectionately, _

_Ben_

Dorcas saw Hannah's shoulders slump as she finished the letter. "Not bad news, I hope?" she asked anxiously.

Hannah forced a smile and shook her head. "No, no, not at all. It sounds as though Benjamin is adjusting quite well to army life, in fact. Well, I had best be on my way with that parcel for Doctor Armstrong. Thank you, Lady Dorcas."

Dorcas frowned as she saw the disappointment in Hannah's eyes. Obviously the girl was expecting more in the letter than she received, and her heart went out to her.

Hannah blinked away tears of disappointment as she headed down the street with the parcel in hand. She had finally received a letter from Benjamin and all he did was address her as a friend and nothing more! Obviously her declaration of love had meant nothing to him.

She then slapped her palm angrily against her forehead for really it was her own fault for foolishly hoping that he might actually admit to loving her, even though he had made it perfectly clear before that nothing serious could ever happen between them. She could only blame herself for being disappointed.

"Stop being so pathetic, Hannah Brown!" she chastised herself. "He is obviously over you so it is time to accept it and let him go!" With that she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and quickened her step towards Doctor Armstrong's clinic.

It was Robbie who opened the door for her when she arrived at the clinic. "Hannah! I was hoping to see you today," he said, his handsome face lighting with pleasure.

"Hello, Robbie. Why were you hoping to see me today?"

"I am always hoping to see you, Hannah, you know that. But I was also wondering if you might have heard from Ben lately."

Hannah felt her stomach tighten but she kept her face as neutral as possible. "As a matter of fact, I had a letter from him this very morning."

"Did you? How is the old boy getting along? Does he know yet if he will be sent to France?"

Hannah pulled the letter from her pocket. "Here, you can read it for yourself. Oh and here is the parcel your father was waiting for."

Robbie looked at her with surprise. "Thanks, Hannah," he said as he took the letter from her hand whilst relieving her of the parcel with the other. He was surprised she was allowing him to read the letter for he assumed it would contain things of a more personal nature. Despite Hannah's effort to appear nonchalant where Ben was concerned, Robbie knew otherwise. He could see the strained look around her eyes, and once he had finished reading the letter he understood why. He was no fool; he had always known that Hannah was in love with his best friend, and this letter, which contained no personal sentiments of love on Ben's part, must have disappointed her terribly. And indeed, as he searched her face, he could see she was struggling to keep tears at bay. Part of him felt terrible for her, but another, more selfish part of him, felt hope bubbling to the surface. For as much as Hannah loved Ben, Robbie equally loved Hannah. He knew he was not the one Hannah wanted, despite his lifelong devotion to her, but he also knew that Benjamin Midwinter, future Squire of Candleford, could not marry just anyone-especially a girl without prospects such as Hannah Brown. But he, Robbie Armstrong, was not fettered with such restrictions. It was simply a matter of time before Hannah would have to get over her infatuation with Ben, and when she did he would be waiting for her. He was a patient man. He would wait for her for as long as it took, for Hannah Brown was the kind of girl worth waiting for.

"Do you know what I think?" he said suddenly as he folded the letter and handed it back to her.

"No, what?" she asked.

"I think you and I should organise a little Christmas pageant for the wounded soldiers."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "A Christmas pageant?"

"Yes, it would be fun! We could recruit some of the local children to perform, or maybe even some of the adults. It might cheer up the men who won't be able to go home for Christmas. You know, bring Christmas to them instead."

Hannah stared at him with wonderment. "Robbie, I think that is a wonderful idea."

"Then you will help?"

"Of course I will! When shall we start?"

"How about later this afternoon? Why don't you and I meet at your house after you have finished work? Perhaps we could even talk your mother into helping with the costumes!"

Hannah laughed. "I think Mother would love to help!"

"Good!" Robbie exclaimed happily. "Then I will see you later, Hannah."

"Yes, I will see you later, Robbie. Oh, and Robbie?"

Robbie turned back to her. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For…well…for always being here to cheer me up," she said.

He studied her face carefully. "Were you in need of cheering up, Hannah?" he asked.

Hannah looked down at the letter in her hand. "You know I was," she said with a sigh.

"I will always be here to cheer you up whenever you need it," he said in such a gentle voice that it almost made her weep.

She nodded. "I know you will, and I wish…I wish…." She faltered, knowing that she could not tell him that she wished she could somehow fall in love with him instead.

"You wish what?" He took a hopeful step closer to her.

She shook her head. "Never mind, it is of no consequence. Well, I had best get back to the Post Office now before Lady Dorcas sends out a search party for me. Goodbye, Robbie."

"Goodbye, Hannah."

Hannah silently blessed Robbie for giving her something new to think about; to distract her from her own heartache by focusing on ways to ease the pain of others. She began to smile as she imagined the types of entertainment they might consider for the pageant. But when she opened the door to the Post Office her smile faded, for inside Abby's best friend Annie Smith was sobbing in Abby's arms.

"What is it? What has happened?" Hannah exclaimed as she rushed over to Dorcas who was holding a telegram in her hand.

Dorcas looked as though she were about to cry as well. "It is Harry. Annie just received this telegram that Harry has been listed as missing in action."

Hannah's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, no! Not Harry!" she exclaimed. Then she hurried over to Annie and put her arms around both Annie and Abby. "Don't worry, Annie," she said as confidently as she could, "Harry will be found, I just know it!"

"What am I going to do?" Annie sobbed. "I cannot go on without my Harry!"

Abby kept a tight hold on her friend. "Shhhh…..you mustn't think that way! You must have faith that he will be found. The entire German army could not keep Harry from you and the children, darling, you know that. I am sure he just got…misdirected somehow."

Annie nodded as she wiped her tears with her handkerchief. "I know," she hiccupped. "But I cannot help but picture him lying wounded all alone somewhere in wretched France!" She then began to cry even harder and Abby looked helplessly over at Dorcas.

"Come, dear," Dorcas said as she put her arm around Annie's waist. "Let us take you to Laura's and I will send for your parents to come. Hannah, will you be all right by yourself here?"

Hannah nodded. "Of course, Lady Dorcas. Take all the time that you need, and when Mr Dowland comes back I will tell him what has happened."

"Thank you, dear," Dorcas said as she and Abby hurried out the door with Annie between them.

* * *

Thomas was the first to return to the Post Office for his lunch, and he knew something was wrong the moment he saw his daughter's face. "What is it, Hanny dear?" he asked.

To his alarm, Hannah ran to him and buried her face in his chest. "Oh, Father, Annie just received a telegram that said poor Harry is missing in action!"

She felt him tighten his arms around her as he shook his head. "That is terrible news indeed," he said sadly. "Every day I have been afraid of what sad news might be brought to us. We must pray very hard for Harry, my dear, but most of all we must not give up hope that he will be found."

Hannah nodded quickly. "Yes, Father." And with that they joined hands and bowed their heads as Thomas asked the Lord for the merciful return of their dear friend.

Emma and Robert arrived at Laura's house as quickly as they could. Annie flew into her mother's arms and sobbed anew whilst Robert grimly kissed his youngest child's head, his face a mixture of anger and fright. It had not been that long ago when he and Emma had received news of their eldest son's death, and to have possibly lost their son-in-law was a re-opening of that terrible wound.

Emma continued to hold Annie, rocking her gently just as she used to when she was a little girl. "Tell me, Annie," she said softly, "do you still feel Harry in your heart?"

Annie sniffed back tears as she tried to catch her breath. "Of course, Ma."

"I mean, do you still feel his life force here on this earth?"

Annie looked up at her mother as she tried to understand what she was saying.

Emma continued on. "When we lost our Edmund, Annie, I felt it. I felt it right here." Emma fisted her hand to her heart. "I felt him wrenched away from me as sure as if God had taken him right from my arms. I knew right then that he had died, just as you would have felt it if dear Harry had been taken from you as well."

"No, Ma, I have not felt that with my Harry," she said, her eyes filling with hope. "Oh, Ma, Pa, maybe Harry is still alive after all!"

"Of course he is," Robert said staunchly as he gave her a reassuring wink. "You must listen to your ma's intuition now for it is never wrong."

Emma smiled at him as she reached out and took his hand. "You and the children must come home with us, Annie. I am sure if there is any news Cousin Dorcas will have it brought to us immediately."

"Of course I will," Dorcas said. "You must go home and get some rest, Annie dear. It would not do for Harry to come home and find you ill with worry now, would it?"

After offering more hugs and reassurances, Dorcas and Abby decided it best to give the Timmins family their privacy and returned to the Post Office. As they did so, Sydney arrived for his lunch, but quickly lost his appetite when he heard the news about Harry. He sat down quickly and dropped his head into his hands.

"I should have been there fighting with him!" he said angrily. "I should be there with them all!"

"No, darling!" Dorcas said, putting her arm around his shoulders. "It would do no one any good to have you missing as well."

But despite the best efforts of his mother and wife to convince him otherwise, Sydney felt even more useless than ever to be kept at home whilst his best friend may lay injured or worse on the battlefield.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**R**obbie and Hannah worked quickly getting the Christmas pageant together. It was now not just for the wounded soldiers benefit but for the town itself whose spirits definitely needed a lift. They gathered all the children they could and began rehearsing Christmas carols with them at the church where Hannah's mother Margaret accompanied them on the church's organ. Since they would not be able to bring the organ to the infirmary, Sir Timothy offered to have his men transport a small piano from the manor for the special event. Robbie even managed to talk his mother into writing a short Christmas play to follow the singing of the Christmas carols.

"What do you want the play to be about, son?" Laura asked as she sat at the table with them, pen and paper at the ready.

Robbie and Hannah exchanged glances. "Well, we decided we did not want to do the traditional 'Jesus-born-in-the-manger' story, but, because it is for the soldiers, perhaps something to do with an angel visiting the battlefield and bringing the soldiers a Christmas miracle. Something along those lines," Robbie replied as Hannah nodded her head in agreement.

"Hmmm…" Laura rubbed the bottom of her chin with the top of the pen as she stared down at the blank sheet of paper before her. "I will see what I can do. Do you know yet who will play the angel?"

"I was thinking the angel should be played by an adult instead of one of the children. I think she should be tall and rather forbidding…you know, a fierce battlefield sort of angel," Hannah replied.

Robbie smiled at her. "You are quite tall, Hannah. I think you should play the angel."

Hannah blushed and shook her head quickly. "No, thank you, I prefer to direct the entertainment, not be in it!"

"How about Abby? She is quite tall as well-or perhaps your mother!" Robbie suggested.

Hannah's brows drew together as she thought. "I don't know…I have always pictured an angel to have blonde hair for some reason, and neither myself, Abby nor Mother have blonde hair!"

All three of them went quiet as they thought about who might fill the qualifications for their particular warrior angel. Then Laura's eye was caught by a movement outside the window of a familiar figure walking briskly down the street and she began to smile. "I think I know the perfect person to play the angel!" she said.

"Who?" Robbie and Hannah asked simultaneously.

"Pearl Pratt!"

"Pearl Pratt?" Hannah exclaimed with a startled squeak. "But she would never agree to…I mean, don't you think she is a little…er…old to play the part?"

Laura shook her head and her eyes began to sparkle with mischief, for Richard had amused her with several tales of how Pearl and the colonel had been butting heads. To have Pearl play a battlefield angel in front of the colonel would be something too delicious to miss!

"No, children, Pearl Pratt is absolutely perfect! Think about it: she is tall, her hair is still as blonde as the day I met her, and can you imagine anyone more fearsome than she?"

Hannah and Robbie exchanged glances again and then they both burst out laughing. "You are right, Ma," Robbie said. "Pearl Pratt it is!"

"Now to get her to agree to it!" Hannah said dubiously.

Laura smirked. "Oh, I am sure she will resist at first, but something tells me she will not be able to refuse your request."

"Play an angel! Me? Have you taken leave of your senses, child?" Pearl exclaimed, her eyes going wide.

"Oh, please, Miss Pearl, it is for the soldiers!" Hannah pleaded before quickly explaining the gist of the play to her. "And we all felt you would be the perfect person to play our battlefield angel!"

"Hmmph," Pearl grunted, but she did not look quite as displeased as she pretended to be.

"Oh, you must do it, sister!" Ruby chimed in. "How can you refuse?"

"Think of it, Miss Pearl: the young boys will play the soldiers and then you shall come floating down to protect them all," Hannah said dreamily as she painted the picture for the reluctant woman.

"Floating?" Pearl exclaimed. "There will be no 'floating'!"

"Oh, but we must have you floating above them!" Hannah replied. "We thought to rig up a harness from the ceiling…"

"No harnesses from ceilings!" Pearl protested again.

Robbie ignored her as he turned to Hannah. "Or perhaps my grandpa could make a sort of scaffolding from which we could suspend Miss Pratt."

"Ooh, yes!" Hannah agreed excitedly. "Then we could cover the scaffolding with fluffy material, maybe sheep wool, to make it look like she is surrounded by heavenly clouds!"

"That is perfect, Hannah, you are a genius!" Robbie said admiringly.

Pearl cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but I have already told you there will be no floating!"

"Don't worry, Miss Pearl, it will be perfectly safe! Thank you for agreeing to play our angel!" Hannah beamed at her and then she grabbed Robbie to leave before Pearl could change her mind.

"I said there will be no floating! And I never agreed to anything!" Pearl yelled after their retreating figures, but they pretended not to hear her.

* * *

Robert chuckled when he heard Robbie and Hannah's idea for the scaffold. "I think even I would pay to see Pearl Pratt dangling from the end of a string dressed as an angel!" he said. Then he scrubbed his hand over the stubble of his face as he tried to think of how he would construct such a support. "Leave it to me, I will figure something out," he told them.

"Thank you so much, Mr Timmins!" Hannah said.

"Yes, thank you, Grandpa," Robbie added. "We will need it by Christmas Eve for that is when we have planned the pageant."

"Come by tomorrow, Robbie, and together we can have it built in a day."

"I will, Grandpa. See you tomorrow!"

Not only did Robert and his namesake create the perfect support for their Christmas angel, but they also managed to construct a pair of very realistic angel wings for Pearl to wear, as well a harness Pearl could wear beneath her costume that would support her weight. Now all they had to do was talk her into trying it out.

"Absolutely not!" Pearl said stubbornly as she folded her arms across her chest. "If you think I would let you dangle me from that flimsy rope, Robert Timmins, then you need your head examined."

"Please, Miss Pearl, it is perfectly safe!" Robbie exclaimed. "Here, let me show you."

He quickly fastened the harness about his own body and then had his grandfather turn the winch that would raise him up.

"See? It is perfectly safe. It is like flying, Miss Pearl!" Robbie stuck his arms out and made himself swing back and forth to prove his point.

Pearl sniffed. "If God had meant for me to fly, Mr Armstrong, then he would have given me wings."

"He is giving them to you now, Miss Pearl," Robert said drily as he reached into the back of his wagon and pulled out the pair of wings they had constructed.

Pearl's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open in disbelief. But then the corners of her mouth drew down again, and seeing she was about to protest, Robbie said quickly, "Miss Pearl, just imagine how beautiful you will look dressed all in white with those incredible angel's wings making you look like you came directly from Heaven itself." He glanced sideways and grinned at his grandfather who winked back at him. "You will be the star of the play and the envy of all the ladies!"

Pearl's gaze turned thoughtful as she regarded the wings. Suddenly the image of the colonel's face gazing rapturously up at her came unbidden in her mind, making one corner of her mouth draw up. "Hmmm…well…I suppose I could do it just this once."

"Then you will try the harness?" Robbie asked eagerly.

Pearl cast her gaze heavenward with a sigh. "Oh, all right."

Robert had to suppress his laughter as he helped Pearl into the harness. Then she gasped out loud when her feet first left the ground as Robert turned the winch. But when she began to swing gently in the air she actually began to smile. "It is rather like flying!" she said. Then she thrust her arms forward as if hoping to zoom through the air. Instead, she began to dip precariously forward, making her screech out loud.

"Do not move suddenly like that or it will upset your balance," Robert instructed her.

"What am I supposed to do, just hang here?" Pearl asked Robbie.

"We will be giving you a sword, Miss Pearl, and during the play you will just hold your sword out and recite your lines. That is all there is to it!"

Pearl nodded. "Fine, fine, now get me down from here," she demanded. Once the harness was removed she quickly straightened her hair and frock before breathing a sigh of relief to have her feet back on the ground.

"Well done, Miss Pearl," Robert said as he patted her on the back. "You will do us proud."

Later that evening marked the ending to 'Miss Persimmon and the Rogue's Revenge' at the infirmary. Young Private Parsons had had the good fortune to be deemed well enough to return home the previous week, but not without first exacting a promise from Ruby to send him the final chapter in the post.

Ruby gave a contented sigh as she read the final lines out loud and the men clapped their hands and cheered when Miss Persimmon not only thwarted the rogue but got him to fall in love with her. Nurse Tilda had sat in the corner and was dabbing a few tears from her eyes with her handkerchief. Even Doctor Raines attended the final reading of 'Miss Persimmon' by standing in the doorway and flustering Ruby with his rapt attention. The only one who did not show his appreciation was the colonel, whose snores could be heard from across the room.

Pearl frowned at his sleeping form, and taking the nearest empty bedpan in hand, dropped it with a loud clang on the floor next to his bed. He woke up with a start.

"What the devil is wrong with you, woman?" he bellowed at her.

She fixed him with a glare of her own and then narrowed her eyes wickedly. "Ruby, poor Colonel Foerster fell asleep and missed that most excellent ending to your story. I think you should read it again for him. After all, we would not want him to have missed any part of it now, would we?"

"I would be happy to, colonel!" Ruby said happily and then quickly set forth reading the final three pages for him.

The colonel stared daggers at Pearl who merely smirked with triumph. Then he leaned towards her and growled in a low voice, "I hope for your sake you are a fast runner, you she-devil, for when I am able to get out of this bed again I am going to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget."

"Hmmph, I would like to see you try, old man," she taunted him.

"Oh, I will, you can count on it."

Pearl merely rolled her eyes before returning to her seat next to Ruby.

When Ruby finally finished re-reading the ending everyone clapped again. "What will you read for us next, Miss Ruby?" asked Nurse Tilda who was once more dabbing at her eyes. She loved happy endings.

Ruby blushed with all the attention. "Well, I am afraid it is another month before the next magazine arrives. Does anyone have any suggestions in the meantime?"

Private Jones spoke up, "How about something from that Sherlock Holmes fellow, ma'am? There was that spooky one…something about a big dog as I recall."

"'The Hound of the Baskervilles'," Lieutenant Palfrey added helpfully.

"That's it! That's the one!" said Private Jones. "Would you read us that one next, Miss Ruby?"

The other men agreed enthusiastically, but Ruby could only shake her head regretfully. "I wish I could, gentlemen, but I am afraid I have none of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's books in my possession."

"Oh, but I do!" Doctor Raines said from the doorway. "I would be most happy to lend you my copy of 'The Hound of the Baskervilles', Miss Ruby. It would be a delight to hear you bring it alive with that wonderfully expressive voice of yours."

"Oh, thank you, Doctor Raines!" Ruby said, her cheeks turning bright pink again. "That is so very kind of you."

"It is my pleasure, Miss Ruby. I will look for it tonight and bring it to you tomorrow at your earliest convenience."

"That would be splendid, doctor."

Pearl frowned as she saw the look of mutual admiration pass between her sister and the handsome doctor, and a little stab of fear shot through her. Her worst fear was to be left alone in this life, and even though there had been a time long ago when it seemed Ruby was to marry a man in Pontefract, that relationship soon dissolved and Ruby was returned to her. The thought of losing her again to a man this late in life was something she had not even considered or thought possible; but now it seemed to be happening right before her eyes, and her heart suddenly lay heavy in her chest. To make matters worse, she looked up to find the colonel watching her, and this time it was he who was smirking at her as though he had been reading her mind.

She stood up suddenly. "I am tired, Ruby. I would like to go home now."

"Oh!" Ruby said as she, too, stood up, looking somewhat bewildered. "Yes, of course, sister. Good night, gentlemen, Nurse Tilda." She nodded to them all before her gaze came to rest on the doctor. "Good night, Doctor Raines."

He gave her a most gentlemanly bow. "Good night, Miss Ruby."

* * *

Timothy found Dorcas sitting on Benjamin's bed staring sadly at a photograph of their son which she held in her hand.

"Come, darling, it is time for us to leave for the Christmas pageant," he said to her.

Dorcas gently placed the framed photograph back on its shelf, but she did not rise. "Oh, Timothy, it is Christmas Eve-the first Christmas without our boy! I do not know if I can bear going to a pageant tonight."

Timothy came to her side and took her hands in his. "Dorcas, our son may not be able to come home this Christmas, but at least he is still safe here in England. I am sure he is missing us just as much as we are missing him, but tonight is for our soldiers-Benjamin's brothers in arms-we must attend for their sake as much as for his. He would want us to go and be cheerful, darling, you know that." He brought her hand up and kissed it. "Even Annie will be there tonight, not knowing if her husband is still alive. We must be there for her and for her family as well."

Dorcas dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief then nodded. "You are right, Timothy. I mustn't be so selfish. Just give me a moment to freshen up and then we can go."

"That's my brave girl. Besides, I heard a delicious rumour that Pearl Pratt has been cast to play an angel tonight. You would not want to miss that, would you?"

"Pearl Pratt? An angel?" Dorcas exclaimed, and then Timothy was pleased to finally see her smile. "No, I most definitely cannot miss that!"

The soldiers at the infirmary watched with curiosity as Robbie, Hannah and a few of the older children began setting up chairs all along the back wall and in between the soldiers' beds, as well as long tables along one of the side walls. Then they gaped when Robert Timmins and Doctor Armstrong carried in the tall scaffold covered in a large, black cloth, and two of Sir Timothy's men brought the piano into the room. Next, a large Christmas tree already adorned with decorations was carefully brought in and set up in another corner of the room.

"What on earth is going on?" cried Colonel Foerster.

Hannah stopped what she was doing and grinned at him. "Gentleman," Hannah began, "we have decided that since you are all stuck here over Christmas, and away from your families, that we would bring Christmas to you instead!"

"Christmas to us?" asked Private Jones. "How do you mean, miss?"

"I mean," Hannah continued, "that the ladies of this town have been preparing a special Christmas feast for you all tonight, and afterwards there will be a special Christmas pageant for your entertainment."

There was an audible 'hmmph' from the colonel who frowned grumpily, but the other soldiers sat up in their beds with excitement. "That sounds like a real treat, Miss Brown, thank you," said Private Jones.

"Well, it is the least we can do for the sacrifices you have made for our country," Hannah said.

Just then, the door opened and a group of ladies entered bearing dishes and trays filled with all kinds of heavenly smelling food, making the men's mouths water. There were geese and turkeys that had been supplied by Sir Timothy, potatoes and gravy, pies of every kind, and several Christmas puddings. Doctor Armstrong provided the wine and cider, and would later supply the men with his best whiskey and cigars. The men quickly tucked in heartily, whilst the children began to prepare a small stage for the pageant.

"I think it very brave of you to attend the pageant tonight, Annie," Laura said as she draped her arm around her little sister's shoulders. "I am proud of you, and I know Harry would be, too."

Annie's chin began to quiver, but she managed not to start crying again. "I don't feel very brave," she said. "But I would rather be mad with worry with my family and friends around me than be mad with worry by myself."

"Of course you would, dear heart," Laura said as she gave her sister a hug. "And I know Ma and Pa are missing Edmund as well so we must all stick together this Christmas."

Annie nodded, and together they entered the infirmary where they found their mother sitting next to Sir Timothy and Lady Dorcas, with Abby and Sydney beckoning for them to join them.

"Oh, sister, you truly do look like an angel!" Ruby said with wonder after Robert finished attaching Pearl's wings. Even the white gown Ruby had made for Pearl draped perfectly over the harness that was bound around Pearl's middle, with a small hole in the back to allow the rope to attach.

"I still feel ridiculous," Pearl muttered as she regarded herself in the full-length mirror. Then she glanced over at Robert. "Well, Mr Timmins, what do you think?"

Robert thought he would not be able to contain his laughter much longer, but he managed to control himself enough to say, "I think you look very grand, Miss Pearl."

Pearl adjusted her gown and patted her hair into place before picking up her wooden sword prop. "Well, let us get this charade over with, shall we?"

They managed to sneak Pearl inside the infirmary and behind the cover of the scaffold before the audience could see her, and Robert quickly attached the rope to her harness. Then they waited for the pageant to begin.

Quite a crowd of townsfolk managed to squeeze into the infirmary for the event. The ladies sat in chairs whilst the men stood against the walls, and children sat on the floor. Thomas Brown began the evening by reading from his Bible the story of Christ's birth as well as leading the audience in prayers for the safety of all the soldiers. Then there was a buzz of excitement as the lights were turned down and smaller lights were trained upon the group of children who began to sing their Christmas carol medley, accompanied by Margaret Brown on the piano.

"Whisky, Uncle Reggie?" Richard whispered to the colonel, who could not hold his glass up fast enough.

"Thank God. Anything to dull this cacophony," the colonel hissed.

"Now don't be so cantankerous, uncle. They have all worked hard on your behalf," Richard admonished him.

"Hmmph," grunted the colonel who beckoned for Richard to replenish his glass.

The children continued to sing, and soon the soldiers, except the colonel, and the rest of the audience joined in with them. When at last they had sung the final song they were greeted with loud applause and whistles from the soldiers. The children took their bow, and then a hush fell over the audience as Robbie stepped forward and cleared his throat. "This final part is a short play written by my mother, Laura Armstrong. We dedicate it to all our men who have fought and are still fighting in this war. Bless you all."

The soldiers exchanged solemn glances in brotherhood; Robert put his arm around Emma's shoulder as they remembered their son Edmund; Timothy took Dorcas's hand and held it tight; and Annie hugged her children to her as she said a silent prayer for Harry.

Then the play began.

* * *

The lights had been turned down again in the room, the remaining ones once more trained upon the stage area which now contained six older boys; including David and Junior Armstrong, as well Hannah's little brother John. Margaret Brown and Ruby Pratt had made the boys simple versions of soldiers' uniforms, and all the boys held crude rifles that they had constructed out of wood.

The setting was revealed to be Christmas Eve, and the six brave soldiers had become trapped behind enemy lines, surrounded by German soldiers (played off-stage by the littler boys who threw mock grenades and other things like wood chips as shrapnel. They were also mimicking the sounds of gunfire with great gusto.)

The soldiers sat back to back, firing at the enemy, until David Armstrong said, "They are getting closer, men, all we can do now is take out as many of the Germans as we can before we are done for."

"I am not giving up!" John Brown declared. "It is Christmas Eve and nothing is going to stop me from going home for Christmas!"

"Don't be daft! We are surrounded!" Junior Armstrong said. "Face it, this is our last Christmas on this earth, boys. Only a miracle could get us out of here alive."

Another boy named Willie Dunn pretended to fire his rifle into the darkness. "We must pray to God on this Eve of His Son's birth, for I know he will be on our side, the side of the…of the…." Willie looked frantically at the boy next to him for he had forgotten the rest of his line. The other boy hissed, "Righteous! How could you forget righteous?"

"Of the righteous!" Willie finished.

"You are right, brother!" John replied. "Remember what the Bible said: 'Hear, O Israel, ye approach this day unto battle against your enemies: let not your hearts faint, fear not, and do not tremble, neither be ye terrified because of them; for the Lord your God is he that goeth with you, to fight for you against your enemies, to save you.'"

"To victory!" the boys shouted as they stood up and began to fire their rifles with renewed vigour. But then the little boys made their gunfire sounds even louder and Willie Dunn fell down as though having taken a bullet.

"Why isn't the Lord helping us yet?" cried David Armstrong.

The wounded soldiers of the infirmary exchanged pained glances, even the colonel's attention was fixed on the stage with a grim expression on his face. They had all experienced the fear and desolation that was being played out before them. Where was God indeed during this horrific war?

"He will protect us, just you wait and see!" shouted John Brown.

At that cue, Robbie began to crank the winch, whilst Hannah whipped away the cover of the scaffold revealing Pearl Pratt in all her glory, surrounded by woolly clouds, with her wings spread magnificently and her sword held upright against her shoulder. "The Lord has sent me to protect thee from thy enemy, my brave soldiers!" she shouted with such a fearsome expression that it would have frightened away the devil himself.

The colonel's mouth dropped open in astonishment, and there was a collective gasp from the audience. Relishing the attention that was now focused upon her, Pearl threw herself into her part and proclaimed, "Go forth in safety, brave men, for I shall render thy enemy harmless with my mighty sword!" With that Pearl flung out her arm to brandish her sword mightily, ignoring Robert's previous warning, and suddenly found herself pitching forward in an alarming fashion. She screamed out loud as she flipped heels over head and was suddenly blinded as her gown fell down around her, covering her face and exposing her undergarments for all the world to see.

Everyone was too stunned to move, and Pearl continued to screech like a banshee as she swung back and forth upside down, her legs kicking in vain.

"Oh, my God!" Sir Timothy exclaimed.

"Timothy, do something!" cried Dorcas as the rest of the audience sat in a state of shock. But Robbie and Hannah had already sprung into action and were finally able to lower Pearl enough to flip her upright and back on her feet again.

Pearl now stood before them, one wing hanging askew and her hair flung from its pins and flowing haphazardly around her shoulders. Her sword hung limply at her side, but at least her undergarments were once again properly covered.

Then, from one part of the room a chuckle was heard. That chuckle grew louder and louder until it became a great belly laugh resonating off the walls and filling Pearl with the greatest humiliation. Richard looked over in astonishment to find his Uncle Reggie laughing for the first time in years. He laughed and he laughed until tears streamed down his face, and then he laughed some more.

"Oho! Oho!" he cried as he held his belly in his mirth, and then he pointed at Pearl. "That right there was worth the price of losing my arm. Best damned ending to a play I have ever seen!"

The other soldiers and most of the audience began to join in the laughter, except for Ruby, Dorcas, Annie, Abby, Hannah and Robbie who hurried to Pearl's side. But Pearl held up her hand to ward them away, and then she fled from the room with a sob.

"Now look what you have done, uncle," Richard admonished the colonel. "Poor Pearl was only trying to help brighten Christmas for you and the other men, and you had to go and humiliate her like that."

"Oh, she brightened my Christmas all right!" he tittered.

"Uncle, you made her cry."

"I didn't make her flip upside down!" the colonel said defensively. "She did that all on her own, the silly wench!"

Richard sighed and shook his head with disappointment. "And here I always looked up to you as a gentleman," he said sadly.

"Well," Robbie said as he and Hannah stood outside after making sure Pearl was all right and that she and Ruby had made it home safely, "you cannot say our little production was not memorable!"

"No, indeed!" Hannah agreed. "Poor Pearl, I have never seen her so upset!"

"Yes, poor thing," Robbie nodded, but then he began to grin.

She slapped his arm lightly. "Robbie, it isn't funny!"

Robbie began to chuckle. "But when her dress fell down and her legs were kicking in the air…"

Hannah started to giggle, too. "Robbie, stop!" But it was too late, and soon they were both leaning on each other as they laughed helplessly.

"I think this is the most fun I have ever had," Robbie said as he finally caught his breath. "Putting this pageant together with you, Hannah, has been the best thing ever."

"I had a good time, too, Robbie."

"No, I mean it," he said, suddenly looking fervent. "Hannah, you are the most wonderful girl in the world. You make everything so fun, and I…I want you to say that you will be my girl from this day on."

"Oh, Robbie…" Hannah suddenly felt panic setting in for she had not yet fallen in love with Robbie and she did not want to hurt his feelings. But Robbie, who took her hesitation as a sign she was happily overwhelmed, suddenly pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers.

After a moment Hannah pulled away from him. "Robbie, wait," she said, but a scuffling sound coming from somewhere down the street towards the Post Office momentarily distracted her, and she turned just in time to see something disappearing around the corner.

"What is it?" Robbie asked.

Hannah shook her head. "Nothing, I just thought I saw someone, but I was probably mistaken. We really should go back inside now."

The boys had already dismantled the stage and had pushed the scaffold outside, and the ladies were nearly finished cleaning up the Christmas Eve feast. The soldiers were looking tired and peaked from all the excitement so everyone decided it was time to go home. Timothy and Dorcas, as well as Laura and Richard, walked out with Emma, Robert, Annie and her children. Emma and Robert would be staying with Annie at her home through Christmas, and on Christmas Day they would all gather together at Laura and Richard's home.

As they stood outside on that cold winter's night saying their goodbyes, Emma happened to look up and said, "Who is that?"

They all turned to see a tall figure halfway down the street silhouetted by the moonlight behind him. His arm appeared to be in a sling and there was a slight limp to his step.

Annie suddenly gave a strangled cry and lurched forward. "Harry?" she cried out, and then she began to run as fast as she could towards the figure all the while shouting, "Harry! Harry!"

Dorcas's hand flew to her mouth, and soon all the women (and a few of the men, too) had tears in their eyes as they watched the man pull Annie into his embrace and swing her around.

"Oh, Robert," Emma said as she cried into his shoulder, "our prayers have been answered!"

"They have indeed, love," he said, his own voice choked with emotion. Then he turned to Laura and grinned. "I think we will have to stay with you tonight, daughter. I have a feeling Annie and Harry have a lot of catching up to do."

Then they all laughed as they watched the happy couple who were now locked in an embrace of endless kisses.

Dorcas was quiet on the way home. Timothy put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Well, darling, I think this is one Christmas Eve we will never forget!"

Dorcas gave him a tired smile. "I am so happy for Annie that dear Harry has been found and has come home-and on Christmas Eve, too! It seems a miracle."

"Yes," Timothy replied, but Dorcas remained pensive as she stared out of the carriage window. He knew she was thinking of their son and all he could do to comfort her was hold her tight.

After a few moments he said, "We really should finish decorating the tree tonight with Abby, Sydney and the children coming for Christmas tomorrow."

"I know," Dorcas replied without much enthusiasm. "I just wish…" her voice trailed off sadly.

"I know, darling, I know," Timothy said as he rested his head against hers.

When they arrived at the manor, Timothy frowned to find that the servants had forgotten to leave any lights on for them. "Well, at least they kept a fire going in the parlour," he said, disgruntled, as they followed the warm glow emanating from the parlour doorway.

They were astonished to find that not only was a fire blazing in the fireplace, but the candles had now been placed on the Christmas tree and were all lit!

"Timothy, did you leave instructions for the tree to be lit?" Dorcas asked in puzzlement.

Before he could reply Dorcas uttered a startled cry as a man stepped from behind the tree.

"Happy Christmas, Mother. Happy Christmas, Father."

"Benjamin!" Dorcas shrieked and then flung herself into his arms, nearly knocking him off his feet. "Oh, Benjamin, you're home!" she cried as she covered his face with kisses and tears.

"Yes, Mother, I am home," Ben said as he held her tight. He looked up to find his father beaming at him as he came to place his arms around them both.

Timothy began to laugh. "Well, darling, I think Pearl's Christmas angel really did bring us two miracles tonight, don't you?"

* * *

Pearl raised her head at the sound of tapping at her door. "Go to bed, Ruby, I am tired," she said wearily.

"But I made you a nice hot toddy," came Ruby's muffled voice. "It is sure to calm your nerves and help you sleep."

Pearl sighed, but she did not rise from her bed. "Come in," she finally said.

Ruby entered holding a little tray upon which were placed two small glasses and a plate of Christmas cake. She smiled tentatively at her sister whose face wore the telltale signs of having been crying. "Are you feeling better, dear?" Ruby asked gently.

Pearl shook her head. "I shall never be able to show my face in this town ever again."

Ruby placed the tray down on the small table near the window and brought the steaming drink to Pearl before sitting beside her on the bed. "I am sure it will all be forgotten in a few days, sister," she said reassuringly.

"I doubt it," Pearl sniffed. "I shall be the laughingstock! Ruby, all of Candleford has seen my knickers!" She raised her handkerchief to her face and sobbed.

Ruby patted her shoulder. "Well, at least they were your nice new ones with the pretty lace trim! Imagine if it had been Mrs Brewster up there!"

Pearl looked blank. "Mrs Brewster?"

"Yes, remember when she came to be fitted for her wedding gown and she confessed to never wearing knickers at all? She said she preferred the ventilation, especially in the summertime."

Pearl shook her head. "I do not care to hear about Mrs Brewster and her ventilation. It is I who has been made ridiculous, and in front of _him_!"

"Him?" Ruby raised her eyebrows. "Do you mean Colonel Foerster?"

At the mention of his name, Pearl let out another sob and covered her face again.

Ruby looked incredulous. "Why on earth would you care what that nasty man thinks anyway?"

"I don't! I hate him!" Pearl said vehemently.

Ruby took a sip of her toddy, shuddered at the taste, and then took another, larger sip as understanding finally dawned on her. "I see," she said.

"You know he will never let me forget this," Pearl continued. "'There she goes, Miss Knickers,' he will say. I might as well die this minute."

The corners of Ruby's mouth twitched. "I am sure he will do no such thing. You are making a mountain out of a molehill!"

"Am I?" Pearl countered. "You know he lives to spite me!"

"He could say the same of you, sister, and you know it."

"But _he_ deserves it!" Pearl said petulantly.

Ruby merely raised a knowing brow at her sister who slumped back against her pillow and looked away. "Yes, I suppose you are right."

"Now," Ruby said as she gave Pearl's leg a firm pat, "tomorrow you will hold your head high and accompany me to the clinic whilst I begin reading 'The Hound of the Baskervilles' to the men for their Christmas treat."

Pearl crossed her arms over her chest. "I will do no such thing! I will never step foot in that blasted clinic ever again!"

"Well, you will have to go out sometime tomorrow for Dorcas and Sir Timothy are expecting us, along with the Browns, for Christmas dinner!"

"Oh, but I couldn't!" Pearl protested. "You will go and make my apologies for me, won't you, dear sister? I know Dorcas will understand."

Ruby sighed. "We will discuss the matter tomorrow after you have had a good night's sleep. Now finish your toddy."

Colonel Foerster could not sleep. As the other men's snores vibrated the air around him, he tossed and turned thinking of what Richard had said about his less than gentlemanly behaviour and feeling ashamed of himself. Despite what the doctor had said, he _was_ a gentleman and always had been! It was just that that blasted woman provoked him to no end. Pearl Pratt could no doubt drive even a saint to sinning, and seeing her embarrass herself in front of the entire town had been like a gift from the gods, or so he tried to convince himself.

"Served her right," he murmured, and then began to smile as he remembered the way her legs had flailed in the air - a pair of very finely shaped legs at that, he had to grudgingly admit. And those knickers! When had ladies' knickers become so alluringly small? His own late wife's had come down to her knees, but Pearl Pratt's… He shifted uncomfortably in his bed as he tried to deny what he had felt when he saw those shockingly small and lacy pair of intimates on his sworn enemy.

"Blasted woman!" he said out loud, nearly waking the lieutenant sleeping nearest him who stopped in mid snore, mumbled something incoherent, then turned over in his bed before commencing snoring again.

When the pale light of growing dawn began to fill the room, and before the other men had yet to awaken, Colonel Foerster slid his way to the edge of his bed, swung his legs over the side, and slowly stood up with the help of his one good arm bracing him on the bed. He knew Richard would have a fit if he saw him standing on that leg, but he knew his limitations and only gingerly tested the leg until the pain told him to stop. He had been doing this for over a week now, and he was pleased to find that the pain had lessened enough for him to put his full weight upon it. Not wanting to risk a fall, though, he had merely stood alongside the bed, but this morning he took a tentative step and found, though weak, his leg held up admirably. He took another step towards the basin and mirror on the wall near his bed, and before he knew it he was standing right in front of it.

He was shocked to see his reflection in the mirror. The Pratt woman had been right - he _did_ look like a hairy old goat! And, to his disgust, he realised he also smelt like one. He ran his hand through his bushy beard, but the sound of someone stirring in the hall beyond the infirmary sent him tottering back to his bed.

"Happy Christmas, gentlemen!" Richard said as he led in his cook and Nurse Tilda, who were bearing large trays filled with plates of every breakfast food imaginable, into the infirmary.

The men sat up bleary-eyed in their beds, but soon perked up at the smell of the food.

"Richard," the colonel beckoned to the younger man.

"Happy Christmas, Uncle Reggie," Richard said as he came to his side.

"Er, yes, happy Christmas, son. Richard, I want a bath drawn. Not a silly bedside sponging, but a real bath. And I need a shave and a haircut as well."

"Well!" Richard exclaimed, a twinkle coming into his eye. "And what has brought on this sudden desire to make ourselves pretty, may I ask?"

"Don't be an ass," the colonel snapped. "A man has a right to want to be clean, doesn't he?"

Richard chuckled and patted his shoulder. "All right, uncle, I will see that a bath is readied for you after you have had your breakfast."

For the first time in months the colonel felt almost human again. Nurse Tilda had given him a respectable haircut and was just wiping the shaving soap from his face when she stepped back and regarded him with a smile.

"Why, colonel, who would have thought such a handsome devil lurked under all that hair?" she said.

"Hand me that mirror," he demanded, and then nodded approvingly at his image. "I am rather a handsome devil, aren't I?"

Nurse Tilda giggled and her cheeks had turned pink.

"Now that is the uncle I remember," Richard said as he came into the room and regarded him with a grin on his face. "I wonder what Miss Pearl will think when she sees the new you?"

"I don't care what that harridan thinks!" the colonel said rather loudly.

Richard grin grew wider. "Whatever you say, Uncle Reggie, whatever you say."

* * *

On Christmas morning, Ruby and Pearl had their breakfast together and then exchanged little gifts. As they sat sipping cup after cup of tea in front of the fire, Ruby once again tried to convince Pearl to come with her to the clinic that afternoon.

"Absolutely not," Pearl said stubbornly. "You will just have to carry on without me."

"But what about Christmas dinner at Candleford Manor?" Ruby persisted.

Pearl shook her head. "I am sorry, Ruby, but I am not leaving this house today, or any other day, for that matter. You will just have to make my excuses for me."

"I am not leaving you here alone on Christmas Day!" Ruby exclaimed. "Besides, what would I say to Dorcas and Sir Timothy?"

Pearl waved her hand dismissively in the air. "Tell them….Just tell them I am not feeling well. That should suffice."

Ruby sighed heavily. "They will think I am the worst sister in the world leaving you alone on Christmas Day when you are ill!"

"Then tell them I insisted despite your protests."

Ruby looked dubious, but she knew from long experience that it was futile to argue with her sister once she had made up her mind. So, that afternoon, Ruby took the Sherlock Holmes book that Doctor Raines had lent her in hand and marched across the street to the clinic.

The soldiers greeted her as she came and sat amongst them, and then Private Jones asked the question she had been dreading. "Miss Ruby, is Miss Pearl not coming today?"

Out of the corner of her eye, to her surprise, Ruby saw the colonel raise his head and fix his attention upon her as though eager to hear her answer.

"No, gentlemen, unfortunately my sister is not feeling well today. She asked me to wish you all a very happy Christmas on her behalf."

"Oh, I am very sorry to hear that," Private Jones said with regret. "I wanted to thank her for making me laugh last night. I have not had much reason to laugh lately and it really lifted my spirits. She is quite the trooper, our Miss Pearl."

"Hear, hear!" the other men joined in.

Ruby smiled gratefully at them all. "Thank you, gentlemen, I think my sister will be very pleased to hear she was missed."

Colonel Foerster looked away for he knew exactly why Pearl Pratt did not come with her sister. A strange feeling settled deep in his chest, and, to his horror, he realised it was disappointment.

"I must be going stark raving mad," he muttered to himself. He shifted uncomfortably in his bed and tried to push away the memory of the dream he had had the previous night, where he was back on the battlefield, wounded and about to be captured, when Pearl Pratt appeared as a warrior angel and lopped off the heads of his would-be captors with her sword. She had been… well…magnificent.

"Yes, definitely stark raving mad!" he muttered again.

Ruby stopped her reading. "I beg your pardon, colonel, did you say something?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, no, carry on Miss Ruby."

Halfway through the first chapter of 'The Hound of the Baskervilles', Doctor Raines came into the infirmary and stood with his back against the wall as he listened to Ruby read. Ruby's cheeks quickly grew from pink to red under his gaze. When she had finished and taken her leave, the doctor quickly followed her outside.

"Miss Ruby," he called out, stopping her in her tracks. He took a small gift from behind his back and held it out to her. "I hope you will not think it presumptuous of me, but I saw this in London the other day and thought you might enjoy it. Happy Christmas, Miss Ruby."

Ruby's hand rose to her heart and her dark brown eyes widened with surprise. "A gift? For me?" she squeaked.

"Open it!" he said eagerly.

Ruby continued to look at him with wonder as she tore the wrapper away revealing a lovely leather bound book with gilded lettering that read 'Adventuress at Large by C. Heaton'.

"Why, it is by the author of the Miss Persimmon stories!" she gasped.

"I thought of you the moment I saw it!" he said, looking very pleased with himself.

Ruby's gaze had now turned adoring and she hugged the book to her chest. "I cannot thank you enough, Doctor Raines. This is the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given to me."

He grinned modestly. "You can thank me by calling me Paul, Miss Ruby."

Ruby felt her heart flutter. "Paul," she repeated shyly. "I like that name."

"And I like hearing you say it," he said warmly. "May I escort you home?"

Ruby was so overcome she could only nod her head. He smiled down at her, tucked her arm snugly around his, and led her to her door.

* * *

Dorcas came and stood behind her son's chair at the dining table, draping her arms around his shoulders and kissing the top of his head. "You hardly touched your breakfast, Benjamin, are you not feeling well?"

"I am quite well, Mother. I guess I am not very hungry at the moment."

"Well, I do wish you would eat something, darling. You have become far too thin!" she lamented. "I hope the army is giving you enough to eat."

Benjamin reached up and patted her hand. "Of course, Mother. I suspect my trimmer form is from all the exercise I have been subjected to."

Dorcas pulled out a chair and sat next to him, watching his face carefully. "You do know the Browns will be coming for Christmas dinner tonight, as they always do," she said softly. She saw a muscle twitch in his cheek before he nodded his head.

"Hannah will be so pleased to see you are home," she added.

Ben turned to her and she frowned when she saw the sadness in his eyes. "Will she?" he said.

"Of course she will! She has missed you terribly, Benjamin."

Ben closed his eyes, trying to push away the image that was burned into his brain from the previous night where he witnessed Hannah and Robbie laughing so happily together before falling into a passionate kiss. He had slunk away into the darkness before anyone could see him.

"I doubt that very much, Mother," he said as he stood up suddenly from the table.

"Benjamin…"

"I am going for a little walk about the estate. I will be back before Abby and Syd get here for lunch."

"But what about church?" she called after him.

"I am sorry, Mother, but you will have to go without me this time. I will see you all later!"

He strode quickly out of the room and out the back door where the familiar land stretched out before him now covered in a thin, pristine layer of snow. He took a deep breath of the crisp, clean air and then set out to try to clear his mind of his troubles.

Dorcas came and stood at the door, frowning as she watched her son walk away with the seeming weight of the world upon his shoulders. She did not hear Timothy come up behind her until he touched her shoulder, making her jump.

"Where is Benjamin going?" Timothy asked as he opened his pocket watch and glanced down at it. "It is time to leave for church."

"Oh, Timothy," she said sadly, "something is troubling our boy. He has hardly eaten a thing, and now he wants us to go to church without him."

Timothy put his arm around her shoulders. "Best to let him be, darling. I am sure the war is weighing heavily on his mind."

"Yes," Dorcas agreed, "but he seemed more troubled when I mentioned Hannah Brown just now."

Timothy raised his eyebrows. "I see. Even more reason for us to give him some time to himself, darling. Come, we mustn't be late."

Dorcas and Timothy nearly were late as they arrived at the church. Most everyone had already been seated so there wasn't time to extend Christmas greetings to anyone before the vicar came and stood at the lectern. Dorcas had just enough time to register that Pearl and Ruby Pratt were not there, which did not surprise her after Pearl had fled in humiliation after last night's Christmas Eve play. She hoped, though, that Pearl would find the courage to come to dinner that evening.

After church ended, most everyone, including Abby and Sydney, gathered around Harry and Annie Smith to express their relief upon seeing Harry home safe from the war, despite having taken a bullet to an arm and some shrapnel to his leg, so Dorcas and Timothy decided to let Benjamin's homecoming be a surprise for Abby and Sydney.

Meanwhile, Ben had walked nearly three miles around the estate without it providing any relief from his anguish at all. He knew he had no right to be upset at seeing Hannah kissing Robbie, for it was he who had pushed her away with his decision to choose his family's welfare over her love. Oh, but how it did sting! Of course he wanted her to be happy, but did she have to get over him so quickly? He took the little piece of paper from his pocket, now worn soft around its edges, and reread the words _I will always love you, Benjamin Midwinter_. "Hmmph," he grumbled to himself. She had not lost any time transferring that love to Robbie Armstrong, had she? He crushed the note in his hand, but in the end he could not bring himself to toss it out into the snow. Instead, he carefully smoothed it out again and placed it back in his pocket.

His walk had led him around to the front of the manor. He stopped and fixed his gaze upon the wall above and to the left of the heavy wooden door where the numbers 1576 were carved into the stone; the year his family had built Candleford Manor over the remains of an ancient monastery. Ben placed his hand on the wall. For three hundred and forty years had generations of Midwinters dwelt within these walls and governed over its lands. Could he really live with the guilt of letting it all slip away in the name of love? Then again, if he were to be killed at war, as so many other young men had already been, leaving many a legacy without an heir, then it would have all been in vain anyway, would it not?

As his hand fisted against the stone, his reverie was broken by the sound of an approaching carriage and the excited squeal from his sister who had already jumped down from it and was running towards him. He could not help but smile as she flung herself into his arms.

And with that, he quickly tucked his pain away, for he did not want to give his family any indication of the struggle he was going through, or of the burden that had been placed upon his heart.

* * *

Margaret frowned when she heard her daughter sighing for the umpteenth time as they sat in their small carriage on the way to Candleford Manor. They were rather cramped for they had brought Ruby Pratt along with them. "Hannah, whatever is the matter with you? You have been sighing all day, and it is becoming most tiresome."

"I am sorry, Mother, I did not realise I was sighing."

"Well, there must be something troubling you, child, for one does not sigh without cause."

Hannah sighed again before she could catch herself. "Sorry, Mother. I just wish we could have stayed home this Christmas."

"But, Hanny dear, you always look forward to Christmas at Candleford Manor!" Margaret replied.

"She just doesn't want to go because Benjamin won't be there for her to make googly eyes at," Hannah's younger brother John said with a smirk.

"Hush, you!" Hannah hissed as she gave his arm a pinch.

"Ouch! She pinched me!" he howled.

Ruby rolled her eyes and Thomas turned around and glared at them. "Children, stop this bickering at once! Is this any way to behave on the day of our Lord's birth, not to mention in front of Miss Ruby?"

"Sorry, Father, Miss Ruby," Hannah murmured as she slunk down in her seat.

"Sorry, Father," John mumbled.

"That's better." Thomas gave them one last warning glare before turning his eyes back on the road.

There was blessed silence for several moments until Thomas looked up and observed, "I think it is beginning to snow!"

Hannah sighed yet again, Ruby groaned, and Margaret turned to her husband and pleaded, "Thomas, dear, can you not make this carriage go any faster?"

* * *

When they arrived at the manor, Hannah lagged behind the others for she was not quite ready to go inside and face the large, empty void left behind by Benjamin's absence. Christmas just wasn't going to be the same without him. It also felt strange and sad not to be bringing a box of her homemade fudge and chocolate biscuits for him. Even in those earlier years, when he had wanted nothing to do with her, she had always made the gesture of bringing him this small gift, hoping somehow, someway, it would soften his heart towards her.

Then, three Christmases ago, it seemed all her efforts had finally paid off when Benjamin bestowed a kiss upon her under a sprig of mistletoe. Though it had only been a peck on the cheek, it had been the single most incredible moment of her young life, for it was the first time he had given her any inkling at all that he might actually like her. It was days before she could bring herself to wash that cheek again.

She gave herself a mental shake for she had to put such memories behind her. Benjamin had moved beyond her reach, and it would be for some other young lady to bring him gifts at Christmastime now. A young lady who, Hannah thought sourly, more than likely had never had to step a dainty toe into a kitchen before in her life, much less knew how to make fudge.

Her reverie was then broken by John, who shouted after her, "Father says to get in here at once before you embarrass us all!"

With a sigh, Hannah reluctantly followed after her brother, who had already disappeared into the manor, and as she came inside, she could not help looking up at the spot where the mistletoe had once hung; the very spot where Benjamin had first surprised her with that kiss. To her astonishment, she saw that another fresh sprig had been hung in its place! Sir Timothy must have placed it there for Lady Dorcas, she thought to herself.

As she stood gaping up at it, a slight sound came from her left, and before she could turn her head she felt the warmth of a kiss pressed to her cheek.

She whirled about to find Benjamin standing there grinning at her. "Benjamin!" she cried.

"Happy Christmas, Hannah," he said.

"Oh, Benjamin, you're home!" In her joy at seeing him, she forgot he was no longer hers and nearly bowled him over with a hug.

He laughed as he returned her hug, pulling her tight against him. "I have missed you, Hannah," he said softly.

"And I have missed you, Ben. How is it you are home? I thought you said you would not be granted any leave over Christmas."

He reluctantly pulled away and nodded. "Yes, that is true, but there was a change of plans and I was one of the lucky ones told to go home for Christmas."

She reached out and squeezed his arm. "I am so glad, Ben. I could not imagine Christmas here without you."

He smiled and patted her hand, and then Dorcas came, her eyes now sparkling with joy as they rested upon her son, and pulled them both into the parlour where everyone had gathered around the brightly shining Christmas tree.

* * *

Dorcas pulled Ruby aside and whispered, "Ruby, why is Pearl not here with you?"

Ruby twisted her hands and was unable to meet Dorcas's eyes. "You must allow me to apologise on my sister's behalf, Dorcas. Poor Pearl is not feeling well and thought it best to …"

"Poppycock!" Dorcas exclaimed. "She is hiding because of what happened at the play last night, isn't she?"

"No…er…she…she…" Ruby struggled for words, but she knew lying to Dorcas was useless. "Yes," she finally admitted, "but she has had such a shock! Surely you can understand how hard it is for her to face anyone just yet. I tried to talk her into coming tonight, Dorcas, really I did, but she would not budge!"

"Well, perhaps I should go have a little talk with her myself right now and persuade her otherwise!" Dorcas said with determination in her eyes.

Ruby laid a restraining hand on her arm. "No, please do not trouble yourself. I know my sister, and I think in this case it would be best to leave her be for now."

Dorcas sighed. "Very well, but I am going to see her tomorrow whether she likes it or not. She cannot hide forever!"

Meanwhile, the lady in question was beginning to regret her decision to become a recluse. Pearl wandered about the house feeling lonely and sorry for herself. Blasted doctor. If Doctor Armstrong had not brought the wounded soldiers to town her public humiliation would never have happened! Did she not tell Ruby that no good could come of it?

Her stomach began to rumble. Picking up the plate of biscuits her sister had left in the parlour next to her chair, she began to pick half-heartedly through them as she stood and stared at their tiny Christmas tree without really seeing it. The biscuits, she thought sourly, were a poor substitute for the feast Ruby was about to indulge in at Candleford Manor. Her mouth began to water as she remembered back to the Midwinter feasts of Christmases past that they had attended. She would not have put it past Dorcas to show up on her doorstep demanding for her to stop being a ninny and come to dinner, and part of Pearl wished that she would. Instead, silence enveloped her, and with a sinking heart she realised this was something she would have to get used to now that Ruby had somehow captured the interest of Doctor Armstrong's medical partner. After Ruby's arrival home from the clinic that afternoon with cheeks glowing and excitement in her eyes, she had shown Pearl the gift she had received from Doctor Raines. One would have thought the man had given her diamonds! Pearl sighed. No doubt a diamond ring would be next the way those two had been looking at each other these past few days, and then where would she be?

Her appetite now spoiled, Pearl tossed the remaining piece of biscuit back on the plate and slumped disconsolately down into her chair. She was beginning to hate Christmas.

* * *

Dorcas was watching Hannah and her son out of the corner of her eye as she chatted with Margaret and Ruby in the parlour. The two young people sat side-by-side, but far enough away for anyone to overhear their conversation, sparse as it appeared to be. Hannah seemed determined to keep her eyes fixed on the Christmas tree whilst Benjamin looked down at his hands when not stealing glances at her. Finally, after a quick glance about the room to ensure that no one was paying attention to them, Benjamin grasped Hannah's hand and hurriedly pulled her out of the room. Dorcas smiled to herself, hoping that Benjamin and Hannah would at last make their true feelings known to each other and put each other out of their misery. After all, it was Christmas, and Christmas had a way of working its magic where it was needed most!

"Benjamin! What are you doing?" Hannah asked breathlessly as Ben continued to pull her down the hallway and out the back door to the terrace.

He finally came to a stop and turned to face her. "I wanted a chance to speak to you alone, Hannah."

She tried to keep her heart from leaping, from hoping. "About what?" she asked cautiously.

He took a deep breath. "I have not told my parents yet, but as soon as my leave is over I am being sent to France."

Hannah blinked then swallowed hard. "Oh, Benjamin," she said sadly as she reached out placed her hand on his arm.

"I had to tell someone for I cannot bring myself to tell Mother and Father just yet. It would ruin their Christmas."

Hannah nodded. "Of course, I understand, but you will have to tell them eventually!"

"I know, just not now." He sighed and turned away to lean against the wall, looking out into the distance. Hannah came and stood next to him.

"Are you scared?"

"I would be a fool not to be. We have lost so many of our men. Good men; men who had far more experience soldiering than I have."

Her hand tightened on his arm. "I do not know what I would do if something happened to you, Benjamin."

He covered her hand with his own. "You would go on living, Hannah, just as you must. And you will have Robbie who will take good care of you."

Hannah wanted to shout, "But I don't want Robbie, I want you!" But instead she shook her head. "Robbie will be going off to war himself soon."

"But not for another four months. A lot can happen between now and then-the war could be over! That is why I was happy to see that the two of you have grown closer."

She felt her stomach tighten. "Grown closer? What do you mean by that?"

"I saw you, Hannah, last night. I saw the two of you laughing together. I saw you…kissing."

She stared at him dumbfounded. "That was you? I knew I saw someone in the shadows. Why did you not come and say hello?"

"I did not want to interrupt." He gave her a lopsided grin. "I am fairly certain Robbie would have killed me if I had interrupted such an intimate moment."

_And I could kill you for not having interrupted us_.

"It was not intimate! Robbie kissed me unexpectedly."

He patted her hand. "It's all right, Hannah. If I had to choose someone for you I would have chosen Robbie."

"Well, thank you very much, Benjamin," she said, anger creeping into her voice. "I am so happy to have your blessing." She pulled her hand from his arm and began walking back to the house.

"Hannah, wait!"

She whirled on him, her eyes now blazing with fury. "Did you not see the note I had placed in your box of sweets the last time you left for training?"

He blinked at her. "I did."

"And did it not mean anything to you?"

"Of course it did! But, Hannah-"

"I told you that I loved you, Ben, and you never responded! And then, when you finally did bother to write to me, you never even acknowledged my note." Her eyes had filled with tears which she quickly wiped away.

He stepped closer to her. "Hannah, I am so sorry. You have every right to be angry with me. I know I should have responded to your note, but, to be honest, I did not know what to say."

"Never mind, your silence on the matter told me exactly how you felt. And I suppose seeing me kiss Robbie last night made you feel nothing as well."

_Just the feeling of my heart being ripped out of my chest._

"I thought you said that _he_ kissed _you_," he said, his hands unconsciously balling into fists.

She leaned towards him and lifted her chin defiantly. "I did. But I never said I did not kiss him back." With that she turned her back on him and returned inside. Her legs were shaking, and she was on the verge of weeping, but she had to force her emotions deep inside of her if she was to get through this evening…this very long and painful evening.

* * *

Pearl had not realised she had fallen asleep until a knock at the door nearly startled her out of her chair. She looked blearily around her, wondering if she had imagined it, when the knock came again. Her first thought was that Dorcas had come for her! "Thank goodness!" she said as she rose from her chair and quickly made it to the door just as another knock sounded. She pulled the door open. "Dorcas, I knew…" But it was not Dorcas. Instead, the handsome profile of a tall man in uniform with spiky, iron-coloured hair, stood before her.

"Yes?" she said uncertainly.

He turned to face her and she gasped out loud when she saw a sleeve hanging limply where an arm should have been. "Well, woman, are you just going to stand there gawping or are you going to invite me in? And my name is not Dorcas," Colonel Foerster said.

"Good God, what are _you_ doing here?" she exclaimed, taking a step back. Her hand rose to her chest and she did not know if she were more shocked by him standing there or by seeing the handsome visage that had been formerly hidden by that horrid beard.

He had the cheek to grin as he reached up and stroked his now-bare chin; a disturbingly strong and dimpled chin. "Overwhelmed by my good looks, are you?"

Pearl huffed with disgust and rolled her eyes. "Oh, please!" Then she furtively glanced up and down the street to make sure no one was about before grabbing his arm and pulling him inside. "Now what are you doing here?" she hissed.

He ignored her as he limped forward, gazing about. "Cosy little nest you have here, harridan. Is your sister not at home?"

Pearl gave her head a shake, wondering if she was hallucinating. "Er, no, she has gone to the Midwinters' for their Christmas gathering."

He turned and looked at her. "So why are you here alone and not there with her?"

"I…I…did not feel up to going anywhere today."

He stepped closer and narrowed his eyes at her. "I never would have taken you for a coward, _Miss_ Pearl."

"I beg your pardon?"

He pointed an accusing finger at her. "There is nothing wrong with you, well, outside of the obvious, but you are hiding, aren't you? You are afraid of people laughing at you for showing your knickers last night, aren't you?"

"How dare you! You were the worst one of all!"

Laughter rumbled deep in his chest. "Yes, I laughed, because it was pretty damned funny. But you have nothing to be ashamed of, you silly wench. Everyone knows it was purely accidental." He took a step closer to her. "And besides, those were some pretty fine knickers, I have to say. Did wonders for a man's spirits to see them."

Pearl's face had gone puce and her chest began to heave with indignation. "I want you to leave right now!"

He did not budge. "No, you don't. Besides, what kind of gentleman would I be to leave a woman alone on Christmas Day?"

"You are no gentleman!" she spat. "You are not capable of being one!"

He stepped even closer to her, making her eyes widen. "Oh, you have no idea what I am capable of." With that he shot his arm around her and pulled her tight against him. She gasped but surprisingly did not struggle, making him grin. "Saucy little minx," he whispered against her lips before pressing his to hers.

Her legs suddenly turned to jelly, and to her disgust she found she was incapable of not kissing him back. Were those her arms now up around his neck and her hands riffling through his deceptively silky hair? When she finally gathered her wits about her she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"How dare you!" she said weakly.

He caught her up again and whispered in her ear. "I dare because I know you want me as much as I want you, my warrior angel." Then he let go of her, leaving her swaying on her feet, and strolled over to the door. Before he left he glanced back, looking her up and down appreciatively. "By God, if we had had you on the battlefield with us the war would be over by now! Now stop being a ninny and get over to the Midwinters' where you belong. Merry Christmas, _Miss_ Pearl." Then he was gone.

Pearl just stood there staring at the door, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to formulate words, but her brain felt like it had turned to mush. Then she began to smile, such a radiant and beatific smile that anyone who saw her might have actually mistaken her for a real angel. She practically kicked up her heels as she ran to her bedroom to change her clothes. She had to hurry for she was suddenly ravenously hungry and she did not want to miss the Midwinters' Christmas feast!

* * *

"Miss Pearl Pratt," the butler announced in a lugubrious tone from the doorway of the parlour just as everyone was rising to go to the dining room.

"How wonderful!" Dorcas exclaimed.

"Yes, how wonderful," Timothy muttered unenthusiastically in her ear, earning him an elbow to his ribcage.

"My dear friends, I do hope I am not too late," Pearl said as she swept into the room with her arms outstretched, engulfing them all with a smile so rarely seen it stopped them in their tracks.

Ruby hurried over to her, "Oh, sister, I am so glad you changed your mind!"

"Why, Ruby, dear, you did not think I would miss such a lovely party, did you?"

Ruby blinked uncertainly at her sister before moving aside for Dorcas.

"I am so pleased you could come, Pearl," Dorcas greeted her. "I do hope you are feeling better?"

"Thank you, Dorcas, I feel absolutely splendid. Now, do my eyes deceive me or is that Benjamin I see standing there looking so handsome in his uniform?"

Benjamin looked like he wanted nothing more than to run as Pearl descended upon him and grasped his arms in a surprisingly strong grip. "Oh, I do love a man in uniform!" Pearl gushed as she looked him up and down.

Ruby stared at her askance. "Since when?" she uttered out loud, but Pearl pretended not to hear her.

Ben tried to extricate himself from her grasp as tactfully as he could. "Er, thank you, Miss Pearl."

Much to Ben's relief, Ruby pulled Pearl away from him and hissed, "Pearl, have you been into the cooking sherry again?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ruby!" Pearl admonished her before turning to Thomas and Margaret and favouring them with a wide smile. "So good to see you, _dear_ Thomas and Margaret!"

Thomas and Margaret exchanged nervous glances. "Er, and you, Pearl. Happy Christmas."

"Yes, Happy Christmas!" Pearl echoed enthusiastically.

"What has got into her?" Timothy murmured out of the side of his mouth as he and Dorcas led the way into the dining room.

"Why, Timothy, I am sure it is nothing more than the Christmas spirit!" Dorcas replied.

"Definitely a spirit of some kind," Timothy said drily as he held her chair out for her.

Dorcas had planned for Benjamin and Hannah to sit next to each other at the dining table, but, instead, John took the seat next to her son whilst Hannah moved over to the other side to sit next to Abby. Dorcas frowned, for obviously things had not gone well between Benjamin and Hannah after they had slipped away earlier. In fact, Hannah's eyes were looking red-rimmed and her son's face was unusually solemn. Things must have gone very badly indeed.

Whilst John peppered Ben with questions about the army, Abby reached over and gave Hannah's hand a squeeze. "Did you and Benjamin have a chance to talk yet?" she whispered.

Hannah gave a brief nod in reply.

"And did you tell him how you felt?" Abby whispered again.

"I had already told him how I felt in a note I had given to him, but he never acknowledged it."

"Oh, I see. That is why you were waiting for his letter before, is it not? You were waiting for his reply."

Hannah nodded miserably.

"Did you ask him about it?"

Hannah nodded again.

"And what was his excuse?"

Hannah hung her head. "He said he did not know what to say."

Abby sighed and sent a glare over to her brother, but he was turned to John and did not see it. "I am so sorry, Hannah," she said, giving her hand another squeeze.

Having lost her appetite, Hannah merely picked at her food for the rest of the meal, garnering the attention of both her parents who exchanged worried glances between them.

Later that night, as they settled into their bed, Margaret turned to Thomas, who was looking just as troubled as she was. "My dear, what are we to do about poor Hannah? She seemed so unhappy tonight, and she barely ate a thing!"

Thomas sighed dispiritedly. "I know. And here I thought she was so happy lately with all the time she had been spending with young Robert Armstrong. I had hoped that meant she was over Benjamin, but I can see that she is not."

"No, she is still very much in love with the boy," Margaret agreed.

Thomas winced at any mention of his baby girl being in love, but he knew it was beyond his power to prevent his daughter from the natural feelings that came with growing up. But it was not beyond his power to separate his child from the object of those feelings. "Margaret," he said slowly, "you and I both know that Hannah is crying for the moon when it comes to Benjamin Midwinter. He is Sir Timothy's only son, and that means Sir Timothy will want for his son to marry a woman from his own class, not our Hanny, as wonderful as you and I both know she is."

Margaret looked like she wanted to cry, but she nodded her head. "Yes, Thomas, I do know."

Thomas turned to her. "Then you know what we must do, my love. My sister Jane is still feeling poorly; and my niece has her hands full with her own children and cannot give her the full-time care that she needs. Jane is still refusing to leave her home to come live with us or her daughter. I think we should send Hannah to take care of my sister for the time being, or at least until Benjamin's leave is over, which, if I heard Sir Timothy correctly, is just after New Year."

Margaret nodded. "I shall not like to be separated from my girl, but I believe this may be the only solution to keep her from pining for what she can never have."

"Then we are agreed?"

"Yes, Thomas, we are agreed. When must she go?"

"We cannot afford to wait. We will get her packed first thing tomorrow morning and leave right away."

"Oh, Thomas, I do hope we are doing the right thing!" Margaret fretted.

Thomas took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "We are, my dear, of that I am most certain."

* * *

"But, Mother, can we not wait until after New Year to see Auntie Jane?" Hannah pleaded the next morning as her mother rushed about filling her small trunk.

"I do not believe your Aunt Jane can wait that long, my dear. I am sorry to spring this on you so suddenly, but it cannot be helped. Someone has to look after her until she improves."

"Please, Mother, not this week. I have to be here!"

"Why, child? Why do you have to be here? Is it because of Benjamin being at home?"

"I have to talk to him, Mother, and I may not have another chance once he has gone off to war."

"I am sorry, Hannah dear, but I saw how upset you were last night at the manor, and I think you and I both know it is best you let him go."

"But, Mother-"

With a worried frown, Margaret took her daughter's hand. "Come, your father is impatient to be off."

Benjamin moped around the manor for the next two days, not once going into town even to see Abby and Syd. He became increasingly quieter; driving his mother's anxiety to new heights for he refused to tell her what was bothering him.

"Timothy, I think you should talk to him," Dorcas said one night as they lay in their bed. "I think he is still in love with Hannah, but for some reason he feels the need to push her away. Why would he do that?"

"Dorcas-"

"Please, Timothy, he might feel more comfortable talking to his father about such things rather than his mother. Perhaps if you talked to Benjamin and I talked to Hannah-"

Timothy sighed. "Dorcas, I do not think that would be a good idea. Benjamin is a grown man. Can you imagine how awkward it would have been if our parents had interfered with us when we were first in love?"

Dorcas went silent, suddenly remembering a time so many years ago when she overheard Timothy's parents discussing their desire for their son to marry Lady Wilhelmina Havelstoke, the daughter of an earl. She quickly sat up in bed. "Timothy! Oh, no!"

"What is it? What is wrong, darling?" Timothy sat up with alarm.

"Do you remember the day you and I had that discussion in your study, the one where you were saying Benjamin was our last hope to save the estate by finding a wealthy wife?"

"I do," he said slowly.

"Oh, Timothy, Benjamin was home that day. What if he overheard us?"

"I think that highly unlikely, Dorcas."

"No, it makes everything perfectly clear now. Benjamin must have overhead us, and now he feels it is his duty to marry someone wealthy which is why he has pushed poor Hannah away and left them both brokenhearted."

Timothy rubbed his chin. "I suppose it is possible he overheard us…"

"He did, I am certain of it. You must speak to him first thing tomorrow. He cannot go another day believing that he must sacrifice his one true love for us." Dorcas suddenly burst into tears. "Oh, what have we done? Our poor boy has been made to suffer all this time because of our careless conversation!"

Timothy quickly put his arm around her and held her close. "Darling, please do not cry. I will speak to Benjamin first thing tomorrow and get this all straightened out, I promise."

The next day, Timothy had to spend the morning taking care of an urgent matter his steward had brought to him, but when he was finally able to extricate himself from the tedious task he found Benjamin standing in his mother's rose garden, looking around as though expecting the bushes to be blooming in the midst of winter. "Looking for any particular colour?" Timothy teased.

"Very funny, Father."

"What are you doing out here, Benjamin?"

"Just…thinking."

Timothy came and stood next to him with his hands clasped behind his back. "Your mother seems to think there is something weighing heavily your mind; something other than the war, or course."

"Does she?"

"Yes. And she seems to think that something has to do with Hannah Brown."

Ben smiled dimly. "Mother thinks too much."

Timothy nodded. "She does at that, but she is seldom wrong in her thinking, is she, son?"

Ben sighed resignedly and shook his head.

Timothy stared out across the horizon. "Son, I am going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them truthfully, do you understand?"

"Yes, Father."

Timothy glanced at him. "Are you in love with the girl?"

"It does not matter anymore, Father."

"Answer me!" Timothy said sternly, suddenly sounding very magisterial. "Yes or no?"

"Yes!"

"But you have let her go. Why?"

Benjamin remained silent.

"Well, I think I know why. Did you or did you not happen to overhear a conversation between your mother and myself concerning our financial state and my hope of you finding a wealthy wife?"

Benjamin looked sharply at his father. "How did you-?"

Timothy suddenly looked very tired. "Well, your mother was right yet again. How much did you hear?"

Ben looked away. "I heard enough to know what I needed to do."

"Then you must not have stayed long enough to hear the rest," Timothy said. "You must have missed the part where your mother reminded me what was truly important to us and of our desire to see you marry only for love and never for obligation."

"That is a fine sentiment, Father, but do you think I could ever take my happiness at the expense of yours and Mothers?"

"My happiness?" his father nearly shouted. He spread his arms wide and spun slowly around as he looked up at the walls around them. "Do you think this pile of stone is my happiness? Let me tell you what happiness means to me, Benjamin: waking up each and every morning with your mother's face next to mine-that is happiness." He then stepped closer to Ben and took his face in his hands. "Standing here face to face with my precious boy who would not be here had I not followed my heart to true happiness with the love of my life-that is happiness."

Benjamin slowly felt the giant weight over his shoulders become lighter, but still he was doubtful. "But…" he began, but his father, whose hands were still holding his cheeks, practically shook him.

"No buts, Benjamin Lane. I happen to personally know two of my peers who have lost their sons in this war; not just their child but their last living heir, leaving no one to which to pass on their home or property. It will be sold off to someone else. Do you not think for one minute that those people would give up everything they own just to have their sons alive again? Of course they would. And I will tear this manor apart, stone by wretched stone, brick by brick, with my own hands and sow the lands with salt if you insist on paying for it with misery. A stone cannot give love, son, or a brick happiness."

Ben stared at his father, his breath now coming hard and fast as he struggled for words.

Timothy grinned at him. "If you do not go to her right now I will begin the demolition immediately."

Ben hurled himself into his father's arms, hugging him tight. "Thank you, Father," he managed to say through a throat thick with tears. "And I promise you I will find a way for us to keep our home and our lands somehow, someway as soon as this war is over."

Timothy patted his back. ""Life always has a way of working itself out, son, do not worry about that. And besides, if we have to, we can always go live with your sister and Sydney at the Post Office."

Ben began to laugh. "Syd would have to put on yet another addition to house us all with their growing brood!"

Timothy laughed with him. "The Post Office would then rival the Golden Lion Hotel in size, wouldn't it?" Then he shoved Benjamin away. "Go. Find her."

Ben beamed at him then took off running.

**Chapter 6**

**"B**enjamin," Thomas said as he stood in the doorway coolly assessing the young man on his doorstep who was gasping to catch his breath.

"Hello, Mr Brown. May I please speak to Hannah, sir?" Ben asked eagerly.

"Hannah is not here, son," Thomas replied.

"Not here? Then where is she? Please, Mr Brown, I need to speak to her right away."

Thomas stepped outside and closed the door behind him. "Hannah has gone to tend to her sick aunt."

Benjamin groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "Oh, no, I only have a few more days until my leave is over and I have to speak to her! Will she return soon, sir?"

Thomas hesitated. If he told Benjamin Hannah would be away possibly for weeks, the lad would surely seek her out. However, if he could stall the boy long enough it would be too late for him to find where Hannah was staying. With a silent prayer asking God to forgive him, he decided lying would best protect his daughter. "We expect Hannah home before you leave, son. My niece should be returning shortly to take over my sister's care."

Benjamin let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness for that. Please, Mr Brown, when she returns will you tell her that I need to see her? It is of the utmost importance."

Thomas nodded, feeling the lie burning into his soul. "I will tell her, Benjamin."

Ben smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Mr Brown!"

"Ow!" the colonel bellowed as the pin pierced his flesh. "That is the third time you have stuck me, you blood thirsty wench."

"I told you to hold still!" Pearl scolded through the pins in her mouth as she altered the sleeve of the colonel's uniform to accommodate his missing arm.

"I am holding still! You did that on purpose," he said accusingly.

"Oh, stop fussing, I did no such thing. Honestly, you are worse than a child!" she admonished him.

"Hmmph, I am hardly a child," he grumbled. Then he leaned down, placing his mouth next to her ear and whispered rather naughtily, "And I would be happy to prove it to you."

Pearl blushed and a giggle escaped her, causing the pins to fall out of her mouth. "Now look what you have done!"

"Oh, you have yet to see what I can do!"

Pearl giggled again and the colonel was just about to kiss her when they were interrupted by Doctor Armstrong entering the dressmakers' shop and grinning at them knowingly. "Sorry to interrupt, but the colleague of mine I was telling you about is here to see you, Uncle Reggie."

"Leave this with me and I will have it finished by the time you get back," Pearl said as she helped the colonel out of his coat.

The colonel nodded and sighed. "Let's get this over with, shall we, Richard?"

As they walked back to the clinic together, Richard gave the colonel a smirk. "Looks like you and Miss Pearl are finally getting along."

"She is a troublesome wench," the colonel complained.

"Admit it, uncle, you like her."

The colonel glanced back at the dressmakers' shop. "I admit she is a fine specimen of a woman," he sighed almost wistfully.

Richard laughed and clasped the colonel's shoulder. "You old dog, you"

Waiting for them inside the clinic was a small, middle-aged man with a balding pate and a goatee, and a girl with bushy light-brown hair and large, hazel eyes hidden behind a pair of wire-rimmed spectacles.

"Colonel Foerster, this is Doctor Weatherby and his daughter Miss Amanda Weatherby."

Doctor Weatherby held out his hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Colonel Foerster."

The colonel shook his hand. "Richard tells me you might be able to fit me with a prosthetic arm."

The doctor nodded. "Well, that is what we are here to find out."

"We?" The colonel looked questioningly at the girl standing next to the doctor.

"Yes," the doctor smiled proudly at his daughter. "Amanda here has been studying medicine to follow in her father's footsteps. She has a special interest in prosthetics as well and has acquired considerable knowledge on the subject. I hope you will not mind her assisting with my examination?"

The girl gave him a shy smile.

"Hmmm," murmured the colonel. "Well, I do not mind if she does not mind seeing an old man without his shirt on."

"Of course she does not mind, do you, child?" Doctor Weatherby said.

Amanda pushed her sliding spectacles back up her nose and shook her head. "No, Papa." And as Colonel Foerster removed his shirt, Amanda took up pen and paper and studiously began taking notes.

Just then Robbie burst into the room. "Oh, excuse me," he said, stopping short. "I did not mean to interrupt."

"Come in, son," Richard beckoned to him. "I want you to meet Doctor Weatherby and his daughter. They are the prosthetics specialists I was telling you about. Doctor Weatherby, Miss Amanda, this is my eldest son Robert. He is also studying to become a doctor," Richard added proudly.

Amanda looked up from her notebook to see a pair of the bluest eyes she had ever seen staring back at her. A little gasp escaped her, and before she could stop it the notebook fell from her hands and slid across the floor much to her mortification.

"Allow me," Robbie said gallantly as he picked up the notebook and handed it back to her with a friendly smile.

"Th-Thank you," Amanda said, and then, as she reached for the notebook, the pen flew out of her hands and her spectacles slid down to the tip of her nose. "Oh, I am so sorry! I am ever so clumsy!"

"Think nothing of it," Robbie said kindly as he found the pen and gave it back to her.

The colonel then winked at the poor girl, whose face was now beet red, and jerked his head in Robbie's direction. "He is a handsome young buck, isn't he? I used to have the same effect on the young ladies back in the day."

Robbie blushed, and Amanda looked like she wanted to disappear into the floor.

"Uncle Reggie, behave yourself," Richard said warningly before turning to his son. "Was there something that you wanted, Robbie?"

"I just wanted to tell you I was heading out to see Ben. I heard he was able to come home for Christmas after all."

"That is fine, son. Tell him hello for me."

"I will, Pa. It was very nice meeting you both," Robbie nodded to Doctor Weatherby and Amanda.

Amanda gave a quick nod back before fixing her gaze upon her notebook once more.

"Hmmm," Doctor Weatherby murmured as he examined the colonel's stump. "I am afraid the surgeon left us too little to work with, unfortunately. I could attach a prosthetic to the shoulder, but it would be for cosmetic effect only. I am afraid it would not be of any practical use to you. I am sorry, Colonel Foerster."

"Ah, well, never mind," the colonel said unconcerned as he gazed down at his stump. "I have become used to it as it is. I am sorry you came all this way for nothing."

"Nonsense," the doctor replied as he helped the colonel put his shirt back on. "I only wish I could have helped. And I am happy to have had another opportunity to catch up with Richard. I wasn't sure I would have the chance with all the wounded soldiers coming back from the war keeping me busy. There is no greater sense of accomplishment than helping a young man who has lost a leg get back to walking again. Isn't that right, Amanda dear?"

"Yes, Papa."

"You will stay for supper?" Richard asked.

"I wish we could, dear fellow, but we have more appointments to keep; perhaps another time?"

With promises to remain in touch, Doctor Weatherby and his daughter took their leave.

"I am sorry, Uncle Reggie," Richard said to the colonel when they were alone again.

"Don't waste your breath, son. I am just as happy not to have some strange contraption hanging off of me."

Richard nodded. "I suppose asking you to stay off that leg of yours is a waste of my breath as well?"

The colonel grinned at him. "You know it is. My leg is feeling quite sound again, Richard. You worry too much."

"It is my privilege to worry about you, uncle."

The colonel gave him a rare smile of affection. "Now, I think I have taken up far too much of your time, dear boy. It is time for me to take my life back so some other poor soul can take my place here."

"You don't have to leave, uncle. I have told you before you are welcome to stay with us for as long as you like. The spare room is yours for the taking."

The colonel patted Richard's shoulder. "Thank you, my boy, but I need to get home. I have much to do!"

"Such as?" Richard prompted.

"Well, get the place packed up, for one thing."

Richard raised his eyebrows. "Packed up? Whatever for?"

"I have decided to relocate, Richard, to Candleford. I have taken quite a liking to this little town, and it would be nice to be near you and your lovely family. It has been a long time since I was part of a family."

"Uncle Reggie, that is wonderful!" Richard exclaimed happily. Then he gave him a sly smile. "This would not have anything to do with a certain seamstress, would it?"

"The harridan?" the colonel chuckled. "I suppose it does. But don't go telling her. I want to see if she pines away for me when I am gone."

Richard shook his head at him and laughed. "You are a cruel man, Uncle Reggie, a cruel man indeed!"

* * *

"Well?" Timothy asked as Benjamin came through the door.

Ben just shook his head. "She was not at home."

"Ah, well, you can try again later," Timothy said encouragingly as he gave his son's shoulder a squeeze.

"No," Ben shook his head again, "you don't understand, Father. Hannah is away from home. Mr Brown said she has gone to nurse a sick aunt."

Timothy's brow furrowed. "I see. Did Thomas say for how long?"

"He said he expected her back within a few days."

Timothy's face brightened. "Well, then, that is good news, is it not?"

Ben nodded, but still did not look happy.

"Pardon me, Sir Timothy," the butler interrupted them, "young Robert Armstrong is here to see Master Benjamin."

"Send him away, Wilkins," Benjamin replied, causing Timothy to raise his eyebrows. "Tell him I am not here."

The butler nodded. "Very good, sir."

Ben turned away then quickly turned back again. "No, wait, Wilkins, send him into the parlour-I will meet him there."

"Yes, Master Benjamin."

The image of Hannah kissing Robbie on Christmas Eve flashed through Ben's mind again and he felt anger begin to simmer within him as he headed to the parlour.

"Robbie," he said curtly as he entered the room.

"Ben! I heard you had come home only just this morning," Robbie smiled as he held his hand out to his old friend, then he frowned when Ben gave him only the briefest handshake in return, his eyes looking anything but friendly. "Is something wrong?" Robbie asked.

"Did you know Hannah was away visiting a sick aunt?" Ben asked abruptly.

Robbie looked blank. "Hannah?"

"Yes, Hannah!" Ben said impatiently. "You remember, the girl you were kissing on Christmas Eve?"

Robbie's brows pulled together. "How did you-"

"Oh, I saw you, don't deny it."

"I have no wish to deny it! What is this all about?"

"I want you to stop seeing her."

Robbie's face hardened. "I will do no such thing. I love Hannah and I think she loves me-"

"Oh, don't kid yourself, Robbie. Hannah is not in love with you."

Robbie stepped up to him and poked his finger into his chest. "You think she is still in love with you? You, the chap who has done nothing but continually break her heart? If you think I am going to stand by and watch you break her heart all over again then it is _you_ who is kidding himself! You and I both know you cannot marry someone like Hannah, so _you_ are the one who should stop seeing her!"

Ben pulled himself to his full height, suddenly looking quite imperious. "You are wrong. I can, and I will marry her. Now, I am asking you for the last time to stop seeing her, Robbie, or our friendship is over."

Robbie's lip curled as his eyes flashed angrily. "Then I guess our friendship is over." With that, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Gone?" Pearl exclaimed as she stood at the door of the clinic holding the colonel's newly altered uniform in her hand.

"I am sorry, Miss Pearl," Richard replied, "but you just missed him. He needed to return home and I had no medical reason to keep him here any longer."

"But…but…he never even said goodbye!" Pearl nearly wailed. "And what about this?" She held the garment up.

Richard took it from her hands. "I will have it sent to him."

"So he really is gone?" Pearl asked sadly. "He did not…he did not leave any message for me?"

"Now, Miss Pearl, I thought you despised the colonel?" Richard teased." I thought you would be relieved to see him gone! Don't tell me you might have developed feelings for the, what did I hear you call him the other day… mangy cur?"

He felt like the biggest cad in the world when he saw the heartbroken look come over Pearl's face. He knew he should tell her that the colonel had every intention of returning soon, but his uncle expressly asked him not to.

Pearl lifted her chin. "I am relieved," she said without much conviction. "Good riddance to that horrid man." As she walked away Richard could have sworn he heard a small sob escape her. He shook his head as he closed the door, hoping his uncle would return quickly and put the poor woman out of her misery.

* * *

Dorcas had just returned home in time to witness Benjamin running up the stairs to his room in what appeared to be high dudgeon. She turned to find Timothy coming out of his study, his face looking grim.

"Timothy, what on earth is going on? Was that Robbie I saw leaving just now? Did he and Benjamin have a row?"

Timothy put his arm around her. "Come into my study, Dorcas, and I will tell you all about it." He motioned to Wilkins to bring tea then guided Dorcas into his private chamber and pulled a chair out for her. As she sat down she looked expectantly up at him.

"Well, darling, as promised I spoke to our son this morning, and you were right about him overhearing us the day we were discussing our financial situation."

Dorcas shook her head sadly. "I wish I had been wrong."

Timothy took her hand and kissed it. "The good news is I managed to convince Benjamin that our utmost desire was for him to be happy, and in no way was he to sacrifice true love for all this." He gestured to the walls around them.

Dorcas let out a sigh of relief. "Thank heavens for that. So what happened just now to put him in such a state?"

Timothy sighed and took a chair across from her. "I told him to go to Hannah, which he did, but as it turns out she has been sent to tend to a sick aunt and won't be back for a few days. Then, when he arrived home, Robbie showed up and the two of them had…words."

"Let me guess, it was about Hannah," Dorcas said.

Timothy nodded. "I could hear their raised voices through the closed door. It seems Benjamin gave Robbie an ultimatum: either Robbie stops seeing Hannah or their friendship would be over."

"And Robbie chose Hannah," Dorcas added sadly. "But they have been such close friends all through childhood!"

"I know, darling. Unfortunately, it is not the first time a woman has come between two friends."

Wilkins arrived then with a tray of tea and small slices of cake, allowing Dorcas to absorb what Timothy had told her.

"Poor Benjamin," Dorcas said once the butler had left the room. "I can imagine how desperate he must have been to seek Hannah out and tell her his true feelings! Sydney did inform me just now, when I was in town, that Thomas had asked him to take John on in Hannah's place now that John has turned fifteen. And I, of course, will continue to help out there as well. It did not sound to me as though Hannah would be home anytime soon."

"Well, we must hope for Benjamin's sake that Hannah does come home before his leave is over," Timothy said.

Dorcas blanched at the mention of Benjamin going away again. Her appetite now lost, she placed her half-eaten scone back on the plate. "Benjamin is being sent to France after his leave is over, isn't he, Timothy?" she said, her voice barely a whisper.

Timothy toyed with his cup for a moment before looking up at her. "I am afraid so, Dorcas," he said solemnly.

Her eyes filled with tears, but she nodded her head with determination. "Then, it is of the utmost importance that Benjamin has the chance to tell Hannah he loves her before he leaves!"

Timothy set his cup aside and took her into his arms, holding her tight. "Yes, my love, the utmost importance!"

* * *

When two more days passed and Hannah still had not returned, Benjamin became nearly frantic. He was off to war in another two days, and despite Thomas's assurances that Hannah would be home before then, Benjamin felt deep down that this would not be so. He spent the majority of his time at the Post Office, not only to visit with his sister, Sydney and his nieces and nephew, but to be close by Hannah's home should a miracle occur and she did return in time.

"Please, Mr Brown," Ben pleaded with Thomas once more as Thomas was about to leave on his mail route, "may I have your sister's address? I have to see Hannah before I go. You do realise I am off to war in two days and may…may never come back?"

Thomas's face was pained but still he shook his head. "I am sorry, lad, but I do not think that would be proper. Besides, we expect her home tomorrow so you may see her then."

But tomorrow came, and still there was no Hannah. The only thing left for Benjamin to do was leave a letter for her. That final day at home, he spent hours in his room pouring out his heart and soul to her on several sheets of paper, then he took it over to the Brown's where, thankfully, it was Margaret who opened the door.

"Dear Benjamin," Margaret greeted him, "I am sorry to say that Hannah still has not returned. Her cousin was not able to take over for her as we had hoped."

"I understand, Mrs Brown," Ben replied. "Please, would you see that Hannah gets this letter? And…tell her goodbye for me."

Margaret took the thick envelope and gazed down upon it. When she looked up again there was sadness in her eyes, and she reached out and touched Benjamin's cheek. "May God watch over you and return you safely to us, dear. I know Hannah will be sorry she missed you."

"Thank you, Mrs Brown." He gave her a small bow then walked reluctantly away. He came to a stop near the edge of town and turned to gaze about it one last time, taking in the beloved Post Office, the Pratts' General Draperies and Haberdashers shop, the majestic Golden Lion Hotel, and, with a pang, the Armstrongs' home and clinic. An intense feeling of sadness came over him as he headed home, wondering if he would ever see this idyllic little town again.

"Was that Benjamin at the door again?" Thomas asked as he came to stand next to his wife in the entranceway.

"Yes, Thomas. He came to leave this for Hannah." She held out the letter to him and he took it with a heavy sigh.

"I will take care of this," he said, slipping it into his pocket.

"You are not going to give it to her?" Margaret asked sadly.

His mouth set in a thin line, Thomas could barely meet her eyes as he shook his head. "We agreed, Margaret, that this is what is best for our daughter."

Margaret suddenly looked close to tears as she fought with her own conscience. "But, my dear, how can deception ever be what is best?"

Thomas was now looking equally at war with himself for he had spent his life avoiding sin at all costs. But this was his baby girl and it was his duty to protect her, no matter if it cost him his very soul.

Benjamin leaned his head against the back of his seat on the train and squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears that threatened from coming. That final goodbye to his family at the train station had been the most difficult thing he had ever experienced. War would be easy compared to the pain of seeing his mother so distraught and clinging to him so desperately that his father had to pull her way as the train whistle blew. He would never be able to erase the picture in his mind of his family standing huddled together, his mother and sister's faces swollen with tears, his father's chin trembling as he fought to remain strong for them all, and even Harry and Annie Smith coming to see him off with Harry, still in uniform, leaning against his cane and saluting him as the train pulled away. He tore his gaze away from them only long enough to scan the horizon for a familiar, blue-eyed girl galloping across the fields, with her long, dark hair streaming behind her as she came to bid him goodbye, but the fields remained disappointingly empty.

He pressed his hand to the window. "I love you, Hannah," he said to the emptiness, hoping somehow, someway she would hear him.

Hannah cried when she read her mother's letter telling her that Benjamin had gone off to war. It could not have been a worst time for her to be stuck with her aunt when she so desperately wanted to see Benjamin one last time to patch up their friendship. She combed through the letter, hoping to find a message from Benjamin included with it, but her mother said nothing more about him, and there was no separate letter from him in the envelope. She then hoped her mother perhaps had given him her aunt's address, but after several more days had passed, no letter ever arrived. She could only conclude that Ben never asked for her address and probably wanted nothing more to do with her. Sadly, she tucked the letter away, wiped away her tears, and answered her aunt's call to bring her some tea.

* * *

After suffering a terrible cold for over a week, Ruby was finally able to resume her reading of 'The Hound of the Baskervilles' for her little band of wounded soldiers. The colonel's bed had already been filled as two more soldiers were added to the infirmary. So far Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's chilling story was proving to be quite entertaining to the men. They especially enjoyed scaring their intrepid reader by making growling noises, or barking unexpectedly, causing Ruby to nearly jump out of her chair, much to their delight. It was all in good fun, though, and they professed Ruby to be a great sport. That is, until Doctor Raines caught them in the act of frightening the poor woman and put a swift end to it. Luckily, Paul was in attendance that cold, winter's evening when Ruby read one of the most chilling parts of the story, for anyone trying to startle her then would surely have sent her to an early grave.

She read in a quivering a voice: "'A hound it was, an enormous coal-black hound, but not such a hound as mortal eyes have ever seen. Fire burst from its open mouth, its eyes glowed with a smouldering glare, its muzzle and hackles and dewlap were outlined in flickering flame. Never in the delirious dream of a disordered brain could anything more savage, more appalling, more hellish be conceived than that dark form and savage face which broke upon us out of the wall of fog.'"

Ruby paused and looked around at the men, whose eyes were round as saucers in the darkness of the infirmary lit only by flickering candles since the electrics had failed earlier in the evening. With a sly grin she decided to exact a small revenge upon them. "Well, gentlemen, I think that concludes this evening's reading. I will return tomorrow with the rest of the story!"

"What?" one of the men exclaimed. "You cannot leave us hanging at the most exciting part, Miss Ruby!"

"'Tis too cruel, ma'am!" cried another.

"Sleep well, gentlemen! I will see you tomorrow," she said cheerily. She caught Doctor Raines' eye as he grinned approvingly at her before he hurried over to help her with her coat.

"I think I should escort you home, Miss Ruby. You should not be out alone on such a dark and stormy night when such beasts as the Hound may be lurking in Candleford!"

Ruby giggled. "Thank you, Paul. I accept your kind offer!"

He lifted the collar of her coat around her neck before tucking her arm snugly around his, and then they walked slowly across the street. "Miss Ruby," he finally said, "I was wondering if you would care to join me for dinner tomorrow night at the Golden Lion Hotel?"

Ruby's face broke into a wide smile. "I would love to, Paul!"

"Splendid! I will come for you at eight o'clock."

"I shall look forward to it," she replied as she fumbled for her key to open the door.

"Allow me," he said, taking the key from her hand. But then he hesitated as their eyes met, and he leaned down to place a gentle kiss upon her lips. "I shall look forward to it, as well, dear Miss Ruby," he said huskily. Then he opened the door for her and waited until she was safely inside before returning to the clinic.

Ruby leaned back against the door and squealed so loud it finally brought Pearl out of her room from where she had rarely ventured for the past week. "Ruby, why are you making such a hideous noise?" she demanded.

Pearl looked terrible. Her long, blonde hair, always so tidily coiffed, hung limply past her shoulders with tendrils curling haphazardly about her face; dark smudges lurked beneath her eyes from lack of sleep, and she had not dressed in days, choosing to stay inside her crumpled robe which now hung loosely about her form. In her hand was a plate holding the remains of last night's chocolate cake, a smear of its frosting on her chin.

Ruby stared at her. "Sister! Why have you still not dressed? And did you eat all that cake by yourself?"

Pearl shrugged as she regarded her fork before licking the last bit of frosting from its tines. "So what if I did? Why does it matter? Why does anything matter?" she said listlessly.

"It matters because it is not like you to act this way, Pearl, especially over a man!"

"A man?" Pearl gave a humourless laugh. "You think I have eaten this cake because of a man? There is not a creature more useless on this earth than a man, dear sister; useless, unreliable, lying, despicable cads!" she ended with a shout.

"Pearl!" Ruby exclaimed with shock.

"Oh, I suppose you think your Doctor Raines is the model of virtue," Pearl sneered. "I have news for you, Ruby. He will turn out to be like all the rest-selfish, unfeeling and deserting, just like the colonel. Just like Papa."

Ruby's head began to quiver with indignation. "You are wrong! Paul is a good man! He is nothing like what you have just described!"

"Oh, it is Paul now, is it? Has he even kissed you?" Pearl asked, her head tilting to one side as she waited for her answer.

"Er…" Ruby's cheeks coloured as her hand covered her mouth.

"Hmmph," Pearl grunted. "I thought so. Be careful, sister. Do not let him make a fool of you. Do not let him break your heart." She set the nearly empty plate carelessly down on the side table next to her then slipped back into her bedroom where she closed the door to the world once again.

Ruby, her legs feeling suddenly shaky, sat down in the nearest chair, took Pearl's discarded plate from the table, and finished the remains of the cake.

* * *

Ruby dressed for her dinner engagement with Paul with some trepidation creeping into her heart. Pearl's bitter words still echoed in her head, and she could not help feeling some resentment towards her sister for ruining what should have been a night to look forward to. Still, she had to admit to having been a little too trusting of men in the past, most notably of their own father, whose reappearance after a seventeen year absence years ago turned out to be the disaster Pearl warned her it would be. If even a father could not be trusted, then what man could?

Ruby shook her head as she regarded herself in the mirror. "No, Paul is nothing like Pa!" she reassured herself. "He is a truly good man with nothing to gain by winning my affections!" With a nod of conviction, she rose and went downstairs to wait for Paul in the parlour alone, for Pearl was still closed away in her bedroom fighting her own personal battle.

"Miss Ruby, you are a vision!" Paul said admiringly as he stood in the doorway.

Ruby blushed and giggled like a schoolgirl. "Thank you, Paul. You look quite handsome yourself!"

"Do I?" he said delightedly, placing a hand on his chest as he looked down upon himself. "Ah, but I am merely a faded peacock when stood next to your beauty," he said gallantly. Then he held his arm out to her. "Shall we, my dear?"

If asked, Ruby would not have been able to tell anyone what she had eaten for dinner that evening, for her eyes never strayed from Paul's, and their conversation never lagged for topics of conversation. They stayed talking at the Golden Lion until they were the last two left in the dining room, leaving only when they finally noticed the waiter clearing his throat for the umpteenth time as he checked his watch.

"Well, I suppose I should be getting home," Ruby said reluctantly.

Paul looked disappointed. "Yes, it is a shame to end such a lovely evening, is it not?"

"It is," she said faintly, unable to tear her eyes away from his.

"Well," he said as he took her arm to escort her home, "we shall just have to do this again tomorrow night!"

"Oh, yes!" she agreed.

"Same time tomorrow, my dear?"

Ruby nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, I shall look forward to it."

After she bid him goodnight, she practically floated up the stairs to her room, the sound of her own heart beating in a rhythm of love so loudly she did not hear the quiet sobs emanating from behind the closed door of her sister's bedroom.

The next day Ruby was kept busy by a steady stream of customers, in addition to overseeing the work of her seamstress Millie. She was getting tired of Pearl's continued absence which left her dealing with the shop all by herself. It was time Pearl stopped sulking and pulled herself together.

A lull finally came in the afternoon, and Ruby was just about to go upstairs to force Pearl out of her room when the bell on the door jingled and Paul stepped into the shop looking agitated. "Miss Ruby, I simply must speak to you!"

"What is it, Paul? Are you all right?" Ruby asked with alarm.

"I…I hope I will be. Please, can you spare a few moments for me?"

"Of course, of course!" she said as she hurried to lock the door of the shop and place the closed sign upon it. "Come, we can speak in the parlour," she said. Her stomach started to twist for he looked so serious that she was sure he had come to tell her their relationship was over. "I will just bring us some tea."

"No!" he said quickly as he grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving. Then he bowed his head apologetically. "Forgive me, I meant please do not bother, this cannot wait!"

Feeling even more alarmed, Ruby followed him into the parlour where they sat themselves next to each other on the small sofa.

"My dear Miss Ruby," he began, staring intently into her eyes as he took her hands in his, "I never dreamt at my age that a woman such as you would come into my life. After I lost my poor wife, I truly believed I would spend the rest of my days alone."

"Oh, Paul!" she said sympathetically.

"I want you to know how much our friendship has meant to me these past few months. I feel as though I have been given a new lease on life!"

"I as well!" she nodded.

"Sadly, I am not getting any younger."

"Nor I," she added quickly.

"And the thought of growing older and dying alone is very bleak."

"_Very _bleak!" Ruby agreed forcefully as she inched closer to him.

"So, I was wondering, Miss Ruby, desperately hoping, actually-"

"YES!" Ruby exclaimed, practically leaping into the air.

Paul paused, looking confused. "I beg your pardon?"

Ruby's cheeks turned crimson. "Forgive me," she said weakly. "I meant…yes?"

He let go of one of her hands to reach into his pocket. Ruby suddenly felt her heart stop as he pulled out a sparkling diamond ring and held it out to her. "Miss Ruby, will you make me the happiest of men and consent to becoming my wife?"

Ruby gasped, and then her eyes rolled up in her head as she swooned right off of the sofa.

* * *

As soon as Paul had thoroughly examined Ruby and proclaimed her to have been merely overwhelmed, he insisted she remain resting on the couch whilst he prepared a soothing pot of tea for her.

"Perhaps we should postpone our dinner tonight, my dear," he fretted as he brought her a steaming cup. "You may wish to have some time alone to consider my proposal."

"Oh, no!" Ruby shook her head vigourously. "I shall need no time at all, Paul. My answer is a most definite yes!"

Paul clasped her hand and positively beamed. "Thank you, my darling! I will let you set the date. Would you prefer a spring or a summer wedding?"

"Why wait?" Ruby smiled. "Shall we say one month from today? I should like only enough time to make my gown."

Paul brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Then I shall make the arrangements!" he said happily. Then he pulled her close and kissed her, leaving her breathless and nearly swooning again, and after promising to fetch her promptly at eight o'clock for dinner that evening, he took his leave.

Ruby raised her hands to her flushed cheeks and sighed contentedly. But then she realised she would have to tell Pearl of her engagement, and the thought of upsetting her sister even more took some of the shine off of her happiness. It would be best to do it right away and deal with the consequences now rather than later, she thought to herself. So with a deep breath, she left the parlour and was about to ascend the staircase when she was startled to find Pearl already standing a few steps above her.

Pearl raised a sardonic brow at her. "Honestly, Ruby, only you would faint during a marriage proposal," she said.

"Pearl! You…you heard?"

"You left the parlour door open," Pearl said simply as way of explanation.

It was then that Ruby noticed Pearl had finally dressed, appearing bathed and coiffed again.

"Are you feeling better, sister?" Ruby asked carefully.

"I think it is I who should be asking you how you feel. After all, it was not I who fainted." It appeared as though Pearl was not going to address any questions about her previous emotional state of this past week. "Now then," she said purposefully as she descended the stairs. "If you are to be married in a month we must get started right away on your dress!"

Ruby smiled tentatively at her. "Do you mean you will help me, Pearl? Are you sure it will not be too…painful for you?"

"Painful?" Pearl snorted. "Why on earth would it be painful? My baby sister is getting married." Pearl stopped then and regarded her sister, remembering back to a time when Ruby was just a little girl clinging to her after their mother's death and their father's abandonment. Though not much older than Ruby herself, Pearl had assumed the role of parent to her sister, devoting her life to her as her protector. She reached out and touched Ruby's cheek for the briefest of moments, and then she gave her head a little shake as though to clear her mind of those painful memories.

"Come along, Ruby," she said as she swept past her sister. "There is much to do!"

* * *

Ben was freezing. Not only was it cold in the trenches but the mud and damp were relentless. He blessed his mother yet again for having packed more socks than he could carry in his bag, for keeping his feet dry had become paramount to his survival, or so he began to believe.

He arrived in France to join his company of veterans and new recruits feeling nervous and scared, yet at the same time exhilarated to be where the action was, and proud to be a man out there defending his king and country. It also became quickly boring, for the fighting had been subdued in the winter conditions and one could easily be led into a false sense of complacency. But that lull would not last, and Ben would soon experience the true horrors of war firsthand.

It began one early morning, just as dawn was breaking to reveal the dreary palette of grey and mist that was the landscape around them. Benjamin was jarred awake by the sound of a shell exploding about a hundred yards away. He tightened the helmet on his head and gripped his rifle as yet another shell exploded closer to their trench. Dirt and shrapnel rained down upon him and his fellow troops, and then his captain was yelling at the men to prepare to advance. As a sniper, it was Ben's job to stay behind and not only cover his fellow soldiers but pick off any enemy he could see. It was strange, for he knew he should feel scared, but instead the adrenaline now rushing through his veins propelled him up and firing shots before he even realised what he was doing. The men yelled as they hurled themselves out of the trenches and onto the battlefield, and the air was soon filled with acrid smoke and screams from the injured and dying on both sides.

Benjamin blinked to clear his eyes, swearing at the smoke from the exploding shells that obscured his vision. But then a puff of wind briefly cleared the air, and through that brief window Ben could see a small band of German soldiers stealthily advancing upon them. Operating on pure survival mode now, his fear neatly tucked away where it could not interfere, Ben took aim on the closest enemy and fired. The effect of his true aim seemed to slow down time as Ben watched the soldier's helmet fly off from the impact, revealing the golden blond hair of a boy, not much older than himself, with eyes so wide and blue they stood out against the bleak landscape like beacons. The boy looked up and his eyes seemed to lock with Ben's as he stumbled forward, his expression now turning to shocked disbelief as blood began to pour from his mouth. Ben seemed frozen with horror for it was the first man he had ever shot; but then the golden boy suddenly rallied, grabbing his fallen rifle and aiming it right at Ben. Without a second thought, Ben squeezed the trigger again and this time those beacon lights were extinguished forever. Within moments the small skirmish came to an end as Ben and his fellow men dispatched the rest of the advancing band, leaving Ben feeling shaky and sick to his stomach. He did what he had to do, but killing the enemy wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. He thought of that blond boy, who probably had a mother much like his own, a father and siblings, perhaps even a sweetheart, waiting and praying for their boy to return safely home, and now he never would because of Ben's bullets.

He turned away and began to heave, emptying his stomach of its meagre contents, until he felt a cool hand on the back of his neck. He heaved again, unable to turn his head to see who it was.

"The first one's always the hardest, Midwinter," his commanding officer, Major Braxton said sympathetically. "Get it out of your system now, son, this is only the beginning."

"Yes, sir!" Ben managed to say as he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

Major Braxton patted his shoulder. "That was some excellent marksmanship back there, Midwinter. I think you'll do."

"Thank you, sir!" Ben straightened and saluted him. But killing never did become any easier, and for many years afterward the golden-haired boy with the wide blue eyes would continue to haunt his dreams.

Hannah arrived home two weeks later after her cousin Millie finally convinced Aunt Jane to come live with her and her family. Hannah was annoyed to find she had been replaced at the Post Office by her irritating little brother, but at the same time she was relieved to not have to be around Benjamin's family each and every day, reminding her of what she could never have. Instead, she turned her energies to volunteering at Doctor Armstrong's clinic, helping out in any capacity that she could; whether it was fetching the men tobacco, or sweets, or any other sundries to help them pass the time; or simply sitting with them to keep them company.

Robbie, of course, was delighted to have Hannah nearby again, but he sensed something had changed within her. She seemed more remote and slower to laugh. Therefore, he doubled his efforts to make her smile any chance that he could.

"Did you hear that Miss Ruby is engaged to Doctor Raines?" Robbie asked her one afternoon soon after she arrived home as they sat side-by-side on a bench near the clinic.

Hannah's mouth fell open. "What?" she exclaimed with disbelief.

"It is true!" Robbie laughed. "The two of them have become inseparable."

"Unbelievable!" Hannah shook her head with wonderment that a life-long spinster such as Ruby Pratt could find love at her age. It gave Hannah an odd sense of hope. "Well, good for her!" she said. "I wonder now what will become of poor Miss Pearl once her sister is married?"

Robbie shrugged. Like most males, he became quickly bored with the topic of marriage and aging spinsters.

Hannah was silent for a few moments, and then she looked off into the distance as she asked the question that had been on her mind all day. "Did you happen to speak to Benjamin before he left?"

Robbie shifted on the wall and frowned. "Yes."

"Did he happen to say anything about me?" she asked, holding her breath.

"No," Robbie replied then stood up abruptly.

Her heart sank. "So what did you two talk about?" she persisted.

"Nothing," he said sullenly. "I had better go back inside now. I promised Pa I would help him in the clinic today."

"Oh, right, I am sorry to have kept you," Hannah said, eyeing him curiously. Obviously something had gone wrong between him and Benjamin.

Robbie just nodded and hurried back inside, leaving Hannah to sit there wondering.

* * *

Pearl paused to study the progress she had made on Ruby's wedding dress, adjusting a few pins here and there and then tugging a piece of the silky material free in one spot causing Ruby, who was modeling the gown, to nearly tumble off the block she was standing on.

"Have a care, sister!" Ruby squeaked as she regained her balance.

"Hmmm…" Pearl muttered, still deep in thought as she made yet another adjustment. "Now that is much better, do you not agree?"

Ruby turned and looked in the mirror. "Oh, yes! It is perfect!" She smiled over at Pearl only to find her sister looking wistfully back at her.

"It will be lonely here without you, Ruby," Pearl suddenly said.

Ruby stepped off the block and placed her hand on Pearl's arm. "I will not be far, sister. We shall see each other every day!"

Pearl looked away, for her eyes were beginning to sting. "It won't be the same," she said sadly. Then she looked around the workroom they were in. "I doubt your husband will want you to work anymore, and I haven't the desire to train anyone to take your place. I have been thinking…perhaps it is time for us to sell the shop. I could buy myself a little cottage with my share, or perhaps take that trip to Paris I have always longed for once this wretched war is over."

"Sell the shop?" Ruby exclaimed. But then seeing the sorrow in Pearl's face, she began to nod. "I want you to do whatever will make you happiest, dear sister. You have earned a rest and the chance to pursue your own dreams for a change."

Remembering all the sacrifices Pearl had made on her behalf after their mother died, Ruby suddenly felt horribly selfish leaving Pearl alone whilst she ran off to be married and living a life they had both dreamed of. It did not seem fair. At the same time, she realised with a start that there was much Paul did not know about her and Pearl's past, and she did not want to start their marriage with any secrets between them.

"Help me out of this dress, Pearl, I must speak to Paul," she said as she struggled to get out of the garment.

"But I still have adjustments to make!" Pearl protested. "Besides, you just saw him an hour ago!"

"I know," Ruby replied, "but this cannot wait."

Pearl finally helped her out of the dress before Ruby tore something in her haste. "I suppose I can finish the sleeves without you in them," she sighed.

"Thank you, sister!" Ruby said as she hurried from the room to quickly get dressed.

* * *

"Uncle Reggie!" Laura exclaimed when she opened the kitchen door to find Colonel Foerster standing there. "What a nice surprise! Richard was saying only this morning that he wondered when you would return."

"Hello, beautiful," he said as he kissed her cheek.

Richard happened into the room at that moment. "Unhand my wife, you old dog," he said as he came forward and shook his uncle's hand. "How are you, uncle?"

"Fine, fine," the colonel replied. "Getting my affairs in order took a little longer than I expected, but I managed to sell the house and I have already made a deal on another one here in Candleford."

"That is wonderful!" Laura said. "You know you are welcome to stay here until your new home is ready."

"Thank you, my dear."

Richard nodded. "Well, Uncle Reggie, I cannot wait to hear all about it, but I have a patient to see. See you at dinner?"

"Of course," the colonel said, "don't let me keep you. I will just stay here and enjoy the company of your lovely wife."

"Watch yourself, uncle," Richard growled. "Laura, I am only a shout away."

Laura laughed and placed her arm through the colonel's. "How do you know it is I who is in danger?" she teased as she gave the colonel a flirtatious little smile.

"Just for that, I will deal with _you_ tonight!" Richard said, giving her such a smouldering look that she blushed to the tips of her hair.

The colonel wrinkled his nose and pretended to cover one of his ears. "Gah! Keep your love life to yourselves!" he bellowed.

Laura laughed again as she led the colonel to the table where she made him sit down, and then she fixed him with such a penetrating stare it suddenly made him nervous. "Now, Uncle Reggie, I think it is time we discussed _your_ love life!"

* * *

"Ruby, my dear, what brings you here? Not that I am not delighted to see you, of course," Doctor Raines said as he let her into the infirmary where he was working.

Ruby nodded a greeting to the soldiers before taking Paul's arm. "I must speak to you, Paul. Can you possibly spare a few moments for me?"

Paul's brows drew together. "Of course I can. Is something wrong? Please don't tell me you have changed your mind-"

"Oh, no, there is nothing wrong," Ruby shook her head quickly. "But there is something I must tell you and it cannot wait a moment longer," she said breathlessly.

He took her hand. "Come, we can speak in my office." He led her to a small room situated behind the kitchen of the main house and sat her down. "Now, my dear, tell me what is on your mind."

* * *

"Junior! Give me my dolly!" screamed young Emily Armstrong from somewhere in the house. "It's mine! It's mine!" she screamed again and then began to wail. "Mama! Mama! Junior took my dolly!"

"Oh, dear," Laura said as she rose quickly from the table. "I am afraid I will have to leave you alone for a bit whilst I deal with my children, Uncle Reggie. Always a crisis around here, I'm afraid! There is apple pie cooling on the counter and a fresh pot of coffee. Help yourself."

The colonel waved her away. "Don't you worry about me, my dear; where there is apple pie I am a contented man!"

Laura rolled her eyes. "Save a piece for Richard or you will never hear the end of it!"

The colonel found himself a plate and a fork and then helped himself to a large slice of the dessert. His eyes closed blissfully as he took his first bite, but then his bliss was interrupted by the sound of voices coming from somewhere nearby. He strained his ears and finally made out that the voices belonged to Doctor Raines and Ruby Pratt. He took another bite of pie as he turned his chair so he could hear them more clearly. Then, what he heard next almost made him forget his pie altogether.

* * *

"Well," Ruby began as she twisted her hands together nervously, "I must begin by telling you that Ruby Pratt is not my real name."

Paul raised his eyebrows. "It isn't?"

"N-No, it is not. My real name is Ruth. Rush Ashlow. And my sister is Prudence Ashlow."

The colonel nearly dropped his fork. _Prudence?_

"I-I don't understand," Paul said. "Why would you have changed your names?" Then he leaned towards her and said teasingly, "You are not fugitives from the law, are you?"

"Oh, no, of course not," she replied. "It is nothing like that. It had to do with our father, you see."

"Go on, dear," Paul nodded to her.

"Well, I am sorry to say that our father, Arthur Ashlow, was hardly anything more than a scam artist. He dragged us from town to town when we were little and disgraced us wherever we went by scamming people out of their money. And then we would have to leave before anyone cottoned on to him. Mother finally had had enough one day and set up her own tiny shop where she made such beautiful clothes for people, letting Father go on his way to sell his useless goods to the unsuspecting.

"Mother was such a gifted seamstress-it is from her that my sister and I learnt our trade. Father would come home once in a while and give us a small amount of money now and then, but despite Mother begging him to give up his ways and settle down with a real job, he refused to listen. Then he ended up causing such a scandal that he had to leave us for his own protection, and it was then that Mother became ill." Ruby paused and quickly wiped a tear from her eye. Paul gave her his handkerchief and patted her hand gently.

"Because of our father's irresponsible behaviour, Pearl and I had to take care of Mother all by ourselves. I was but a child when it happened, so the burden rested mainly upon poor Pearl who had to do all the nursing as well as keep us fed. Just before Mother died she made Pearl promise to always take care of me, and Pearl never once broke that promise."

Ruby had to pause again to wipe more tears away.

"I am so sorry, my dear," Paul said gently.

Ruby shook her head. "Pearl never forgave Father for running out on us. She had a promising career as a clothing designer, but she had to give up her dreams of working in London and Paris to take care of me. We could not afford to live in London, and since Father had brought scandal upon us, Pearl decided we must change our names and start a new life somewhere else. Somewhere where he would not find us and ruin us again."

"I see," Paul said quietly. "And did you ever see your father again?"

Ruby twisted the handkerchief in her hand and sniffed back her tears. "Just once. He happened to find his way to Candleford nearly twenty years ago, and he recognised us in the window of our shop. He swore that he wanted to be a part of our lives again, but Pearl refused to let me have anything to do with him. Father always did have a silver tongue, though. He finally broke through Pearl's defenses and managed to worm his way into her heart again."

"Then what happened, dear?" Paul prompted her.

Even the colonel had stood from his chair and moved closer to the doorway to listen.

Ruby began to cry. "We had invited Dorcas and Laura to our home to introduce our father to them; to make him a part of our family again, and whilst we waited for him to join us, he…he…" Ruby broke down and began to sob.

Paul went to her and put his arm around her. "You do not have to go on, my love. I can see that this is too painful for you."

Ruby shook her head. "No, I want you to know all of it. He left us again, Paul, after robbing us of our entire life savings."

"The blackguard!" Paul exclaimed venomously.

The colonel, too, fisted his hand and shook his head angrily.

Paul continued, "I am so sorry, dearest. That a father should do such a thing to his own daughters is inconceivable."

Ruby wiped her eyes then turned to face him. "Now that you know where I came from, I…I would completely understand if you chose to cancel our wedding."

"What?" Paul exclaimed. "If anything, it makes me want to marry you even more. I promise you Ruby, or Ruth, or whichever name you choose to go by, that I want to spend the rest of my life taking care of you and making you happy. You deserve that, my darling. I want to erase every bad memory your father ever gave you, do you understand?"

Ruby nodded and tried to smile. "Thank you, Paul," she said, but she still looked troubled.

Paul kissed her forehead. "You still look unhappy, love. Please tell me why!"

Ruby looked at him sadly. "Oh, Paul, I am so worried about my sister! I feel so guilty leaving her all alone once we are married. She once gave up everything for me and has never once let me down. She has been both a big sister and a mother to me. The thought of going off to be happy when she will be left alone is breaking my heart. She has had enough sorrow in her life. If anyone deserves to find love and happiness it is she, not me-especially now, after yet another man has broken her heart."

"Who has broken her heart, Ruby?"

The colonel's ears sharpened even more.

"That wretched Colonel Foerster!" Ruby practically spat.

Paul looked at her with surprise. "But I thought they hated each other!"

Ruby shook her head. "Oh, no, I have never seen my sister fall so hard for a man. That wretched creature toyed with her heart and then left without so much as a goodbye. She was so upset she closed herself away in her room for over a week! It was worse than when Father deserted us."

The colonel closed his eyes and banged his head soundlessly against the wall. In his selfish attempt to discover whether Pearl would pine for him, he never considered that in doing so he would be breaking her heart so badly. A heart he realised only now was not the hard nut he believed it to be, but a fragile object that had been battered all too many times by loss and betrayal. Guilt washed over him in large and continuing waves, and he had never hated himself more.

"I never would have believed Colonel Foerster capable of such ungentlemanly behaviour," Paul said with disgust. "Ruby, my dear, your sister will soon become my sister, and I want you to know that our home can be her home as well. I insist that, if Pearl so chooses, she come live with us after we are married!"

"Oh, Paul!" Ruby exclaimed happily, and then she fell to covering his face with kisses.

Colonel Foerster pushed himself away from the wall. "The devil she will!" he growled as he headed out the door and practically stopped traffic as he marched his way across the street.

* * *

Pearl stood back and regarded Ruby's wedding dress, one finger tapping thoughtfully against her chin, for there was something not quite right about it. "It is the lace," she finally determined with a shake of her head. "There is no quality to this machine made lace!"

She thought for a moment, and then hurried to the front of the shop where she kept all kinds of spare bits and bobs under the counter, searching until she found the box she was looking for. "Ah, now this is more like it!" she said as she pulled out a long length of lace trim handmade years ago by the matriarch of Lark Rise Queenie Turrill. Before the manufactured lace took over the market, Pearl and Ruby had bought their lace regularly from Queenie, who was one of the last of the lace makers. No one had been more skilled than Queenie back in the day. Pearl had saved this particular piece of lace in hopes it would one day grace the wedding gown of either herself or Ruby, but that day had never come until now, leaving the lace to remain nearly forgotten in its box. Pearl held it reverently up to the light, marvelling at the skill that had gone into creating it. Now Ruby's dress would be perfect!

She was just about to return to the workroom when the door to the shop suddenly banged open startling her into dropping the lace, and then her mouth dropped open when she saw who it was in the doorway. "Colonel Foerster!" she exclaimed.

"My name is Reggie and I would thank you to remember it," he said crossly as he strode into the room, gazing about before giving her a sideways glance. "So when were you going to tell me yours, _Prudence_?"

Pearl gasped and gripped the counter for support. "Wh-Where did you hear that name?"

He jerked his head in the direction of the clinic. "I overheard your sister telling that Raines fellow just now."

Pearl crossed her arms over her chest, hoping it would stop her heart from crashing into her ribs. "I see. And do you make it a habit of eavesdropping on other people's conversations?"

"Why not? A man can learn a lot of useful information when he eavesdrops," he said unabashedly. "Did you miss me, harridan?"

Pearl sniffed and looked away. "Miss you? I never even noticed you were gone."

"Liar. Come here, _Prudence_."

Pearl stiffened. "That is no longer my name and I would thank _you_ to remember that! And I am coming nowhere near a louse of a man like you."

"Stubborn wench," he muttered. "Come here, or by God I am coming over there!"

When Pearl remained stationary he strode over to her and placed his hand under her chin, lifting her face to his.

"Unhand me, you miserable, lying cad!" she shouted as she twisted out of his grip.

He smiled. "Ah, there she is, there is my warrior!"

"I am not your anything! Now go away**-**I don't want to see you ever again!" She turned her back on him and hurried into the workroom. He followed right on her heels.

"You cannot get rid of me that easily, angel," he said as he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Please, just leave me alone!" she cried, and to his astonishment he saw there were tears in her eyes. He let go of her arm only to reach up and cup her face with his hand. "Hey now, what is this? Are those tears I see?"

"Hah! As if I would cry over you!" she exclaimed, but to her horror the tears betrayed her by spilling over and running down her cheeks. "Oh, go away!" She pushed her hands against his chest but it was like trying to push a wall of granite.

His arm slipped down around her waist and he pulled her against him. "Please don't cry, my angel," he said softly as he kissed a tear from her cheek. "I was a heartless cad for letting you believe I had deserted you when that was not the case at all. I merely wanted to see if you would miss me when I went away to wrap up my affairs back home."

Pearl raised her head and stared at him. "What do you mean you were wrapping up your affairs?"

"Just exactly that. I have sold my home, packed up my belongings, and have bought a nice little cottage here in Candleford."

Pearl blinked as she tried to take in what he said. "But…why?"

He sighed. "You are going to make me say it, aren't you, you she-devil?"

Pearl's eyes had travelled to his lips. "I thought you said I was an angel."

Laughter rumbled in his chest. "An angel with horns perhaps."

She slapped his chest, but one corner of her mouth had turned up.

"And I would not have you any other way," he growled before kissing her so hard it nearly toppled them both over.

When their lips finally parted Pearl placed a tentative hand on his cheek and searched his eyes. "Can you possibly love me?" she asked in a voice so small it sounded almost childlike, and in the depths of her eyes he could see the young girl she once was, deathly afraid of risking her heart again.

He took her hand from his cheek and kissed it. "You silly chit, I have loved you from the first time you opened that fiery mouth of yours and aggravated the living hell out of me."

"You have?" She looked at him with disbelief, her eyes once more filling with tears.

"Oh, yes," he said as he leaned down to nibble her ear. "And then the most wicked fantasies began to torment me."

"Fantasies?" she said faintly. "What kind of fantasies?"

"Mmmm…" he murmured as he continued to nibble, "ones concerning a pair of wings, a sword, and the most scintillating pair of knickers…"

Pearl began to laugh, but then she suddenly burst into tears as she buried her face in his chest. "No man has ever said he loved me before," she cried.

"Hush, angel, I am saying it now. I love you Pearl, or Prudence or whatever the devil your name is. Now, what about you? Can you possibly love an irascible fellow like me?"

He could feel her nodding her head against his chest. "Yes," she said softly. Then he put his hand under her chin and lifted her head. "Say it, angel. I want to hear you say the words."

"I l-love you, R-Reggie," she hiccupped.

"There now," he said as he snuggled her back against his chest. "Now you must marry me so you can spend the rest of your life aggravating the living hell out of me."

Pearl chuckled. "And you can spend the rest of your life aggravating the living hell out of me!"

The colonel laughed out loud as he squeezed her to him as hard as he could. "Oh, angel, we are going to have such fun together!"

* * *

Abby was waiting eagerly for her mother to arrive at work that morning. "I am sure Ma has already heard the news about Miss Pearl's engagement," Sydney said to her as he prepared to leave on his mail route.

"No, I do not think she does," Abby replied. "I have not seen Ma or Papa here in town since Friday, and we have not been to the manor, either; how else would they find out?"

Sydney shrugged. "You know how quickly gossip flies about this town. Oh, I think I see Ma coming now. I guess we will find out who is right in a moment!"

Dorcas looked tired as she came into the Post Office. She slept fitfully at best now that Benjamin was fighting in France. "Good morning, my darlings," she said as she kissed Abby and Sydney on the cheek.

"Good morning, Ma. You look like you could use a strong cup of coffee," Sydney said as he kissed her in return.

"Do I look that bad?" she said wryly as she wriggled out of her coat.

Abby put her arm around her shoulders. "Papa has said you have not been sleeping well. You mustn't feel like you have to work here, Ma. John is working out well, and we can always bring Hannah back if you would rather stay home and rest."

Dorcas glanced between Abby and Sydney. "Oh, no, please-I want to be here! It keeps my mind off of worrying so much."

Abby gave her mother a squeeze. "All right, Ma, but please talk to Doctor Armstrong. I am sure he must have something that will help you sleep!"

"I will, dear," Dorcas promised.

Just then the telegraph machine sprang to life and Dorcas gripped Abby's arm so hard it made her wince.

"I will get it," Sydney said as he strode quickly to the machine. It frightened him to see his mother turn so white every time a telegram came through. They all lived in fear that the next telegram could bring them terrible news about Ben, but it was always hardest on their mother.

"It is all right, Ma, it is for Mr Jenkins," he said with a sigh of relief.

Abby rubbed Dorcas's arm. "Come with me into the kitchen, Ma, and let me get you a nice cup of coffee."

"I think I would prefer tea, if that is all right," Dorcas said sheepishly.

"Of course, and then I must tell you the most amusing news!" Abby said with glee.

"Engaged to the colonel!" Dorcas exclaimed, the colour finally coming back into her cheeks. "When did this happen?"

"I was right, Siddy!" Abby called out before Sydney left on his route.

"I stand corrected, love!" Sydney replied. "I am off now; don't forget to tell Thomas that John is covering Lark Rise today!"

"I won't! See you, Syd! Sorry, Ma, where was I?"

"You were about to tell me when this all took place!"

"Oh, yes, from what I heard it happened on Saturday. And here we thought Miss Pearl and the colonel despised each other!"

"I admit this is a surprise, but then stranger things have happened," Dorcas said wonderingly. "But I am very happy for both Pearl and Ruby, and I wish them much happiness."

"Annie said she saw Miss Pearl and the colonel kissing yesterday when they thought no one was watching," Abby said with a wrinkle of her nose. "I wonder if Siddy will still want to kiss me when I am that old."

"Old?" Dorcas exclaimed. "May I remind you that Pearl and I are the same age? We are hardly old!"

Abby tried not to laugh. "Sorry, Ma, I suppose it just seems strange to me since I have never seen Miss Pearl have a man in her life! I have always thought of her as a spinster, not someone likely to fall in love."

"Well, let this be a lesson to you, child; it is never too late for two people to fall in love!"

They were interrupted by the sound of the bell jingling on the door. "I suppose we had better get to work!" Dorcas said as she rose from the table and hurried into the Post Office.

It was Pearl and Ruby Pratt. "Dorcas, we were hoping to find you here today!" Pearl said.

"Yes, we have something very important to ask you!" Ruby added.

"Well, ladies, may I first offer my congratulations to you both on your recent engagements?" Dorcas said as she gripped each of their hands.

"Thank you, Dorcas," they said in unison.

"Dorcas," Ruby began, "Pearl was going to be my maid of honour, but now that Colonel Foerster has asked for my sister's hand we have decided to have a double wedding."

"How wonderful!" Dorcas enthused.

"Yes, but now we need someone to stand up for us both," Pearl added, "and Ruby and I would be so very pleased if you would agree to be our matron of honour."

Dorcas glanced from one sister to the other as they stared expectantly back at her, then she smiled. "Ladies, I would be honoured to be your matron of honour."

"Wonderful!" Ruby said with an excited little bounce. "Now, we must have you fitted for your dress immediately!"

Dorcas's brows rose. "Immediately? When is the wedding to take place?"

"A week from today!" Ruby replied.

"A week?" Dorcas gasped. "But there must be so much to do!"

"Yes, which is why need to get started on your dress right now," Pearl said officiously.

"Go ahead, Ma, I can handle things here until you get back," Abby said, looking amused.

"Well, if you are sure…" Dorcas said doubtfully.

"She will be fine," Pearl said as she grabbed Dorcas's hand. "Come along, Dorcas, we only need your measurements for Ruby and I have already found the perfect pattern!"

Glancing helplessly back at Abby, Dorcas was led away into the flurry of the Pratts' wedding preparation. She was definitely going to need a soothing tonic from Doctor Armstrong now!

* * *

"You must be joking!" Timothy exclaimed when Dorcas told him the news about Pearl's engagement. When Dorcas shook her head he began to laugh. "Well, who would have ever thought those two would fall in love. Kill each other, yes, but fall in love?"

Dorcas did not look quite as amused. "And now that they are having a double wedding they have asked me to be their matron of honour!"

Timothy nearly burst out laughing again. "For both of them? Oh, darling, you will have your hands full, won't you?"

"Do not laugh, Timothy, you have not heard the rest!"

"How can there possibly be more?" he chuckled.

Dorcas leaned closer to him, her eyes now dancing with mischief. "They are going to ask _you_ to walk them down the aisle!"

Timothy's grin disappeared. "Me?" He waved his hand in the air. "Oh, no, I am not being dragged into this."

"Oh, but you must, Timothy. Pearl and Ruby have no male relatives, and you being the Squire must step up and perform this service for them."

Timothy slumped down into his chair and groaned. "I told you I never wanted to be the Squire," he mumbled as he held his head in his hands.

Dorcas managed to suppress a grin as she sat on the arm of his chair and put her arm around him. "At least they are getting married together otherwise you would have to play father-of-the-bride twice!"

Timothy moaned again. "Thank you, Dorcas, I feel so much better now."

Dorcas breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the dress Pearl and Ruby had made for her. She had been imagining a garish concoction of pink chiffon with great ballooning sleeves, but instead it was a lovely creation in deep blue, with nary a puffy sleeve in sight.

"Ladies, this is simply divine!" Dorcas said with all sincerity as she turned about in front of the mirror, admiring the way the dress brought out the colour of her eyes. "Now I must see your wedding gowns!"

Pearl and Ruby looked at each other and began to giggle like teen-aged brides. "We were hoping you would want to see them!" Ruby said excitedly as they hurried off to fetch their gowns.

They emerged from behind the changing screens looking suddenly bashful as they waited for Dorcas's reaction. Dorcas was not surprised to see they were wearing identical wedding dresses, but unlike most of the sisters' creations from the past, these dresses could have been made by a world-famous Paris designer! Dorcas placed her hand on her heart. "Oh, Pearl, Ruby, you look absolutely gorgeous!" she gushed. "Colonel Foerster and Doctor Raines will not be able to keep their eyes off of you!"

Ruby, who had been holding her breath, exhaled with relief. "Do you really think so, Dorcas?" she asked shyly.

Dorcas hurried over to them and took each of their hands. "You must believe me when I say that I have never seen you looking more beautiful. I cannot wait for your husbands-to-be to see you!"

"Our husbands…" Pearl said blissfully as she and Ruby exchanged a smile. "I never thought this day would come."

Dorcas, who was so relieved she would not have to walk down the aisle looking like a demented pink fairy cake, felt suddenly energised. "Well, the day _is_ coming and we have much to do! Hurry out of those dresses, ladies, so we can begin!"

* * *

Doctor Raines and Colonel Foerster had not only taken care of securing the vicar for their double wedding, but had also arranged the catering for the wedding breakfast which would be held at the Golden Lion Hotel. They left the choosing of the cake and flowers, however, to their prospective brides.

It had been too short of notice to order any intricate flower arrangements from their favourite florist in Oxford, so Pearl and Ruby had to settle for a more local florist in Inglestone. It caused much grumbling between the sisters, but neither of them was willing to postpone the wedding for more elaborate arrangements. Neither Pearl nor Ruby would admit it, but each harboured a secret fear that their gentlemen would change their minds about marrying them, and they certainly were not going to take any chances!

After finally deciding on the perfect cake and placing the order with the baker, (after much deliberation, one might add, and endless sampling; with so many demands for perfection, accompanied by threats of bodily harm should the cake not be perfect it left the baker nearly in tears) Ruby hurried off to meet Paul for lunch, and Pearl hurried back home for a much needed nap.

Pearl had just passed the Golden Lion and was approaching Doctor Armstrong's clinic when a strong hand grabbed her arm and hauled her into the alleyway between two of the buildings.

"Reggie!" she gasped before he silenced her with a searing kiss.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, angel?" he asked. "Off to meet a secret beau?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I might be," she teased.

"Harridan! Tell me who he is and I will tear him from limb to limb," he growled before weakening her knees even further by pressing her to the wall for another kiss.

"Reggie!" she giggled as she tried to push him away. "Someone might see us!"

"I don't care if they do!" he bellowed. Then he leaned closer to her again and played with the collar of her blouse. "Are you looking forward to the wedding, angel?"

She nodded shyly. "Are you looking forward to it, too, Reggie?"

He waggled his eyebrows at her. "I am looking forward to the wedding night!"

She tittered loudly, blushing to the roots of her hair, before finally pushing him away.

"Where are you going?" he asked forlornly.

"I am going home to take a nap!" she said over her shoulder as she walked away.

He fell into step beside her. "Can I come, too? I am very good at taking naps."

"No!" She shook her head at him and then looked furtively around to make sure no one was in hearing range.

"Fine, I won't take a nap, I will just hold you and watch you sleep," he persisted.

Pearl's breathing suddenly became laboured as she imagined lying next to him with his arm holding her against him. After all, they were going to be married in a mere few days…

"You are considering it, aren't you, angel?" he chuckled.

"You are a wicked man!" she hissed and then straightened quickly when the vicar's wife walked by, staring curiously at them both. "Hello, Mrs Hanson," Pearl nodded and smiled.

"Miss Pratt." Mrs Hanson returned the nod and then frowned at the colonel before continuing on her way.

"Now go away!" Pearl said to the colonel as she tried to hurry inside her shop, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.

"I will as soon as you make me one promise, my little she-devil."

She sighed. "What is it?"

"Promise me you will wear those delectable knickers you wore the night of the play on our wedding day."

She could no longer pretend to be annoyed with him and burst out laughing. "I promise to give it some consideration," she teased.

He finally let her go, and she was just about to go inside when she hurried back and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Reggie," she whispered.

"I love you, too, angel," he whispered back. "And don't forget those knickers!"

* * *

The day before their wedding, Pearl and Ruby carefully packed their bags and placed them at the foot of the stairs. Then they went from room to room of the home they had shared for so long, before drifting into the shop where they continued to gaze about in silence as though seeing it for the last time.

"Then we are agreed, Ruby?" Pearl finally said as she shifted her gaze to her only sibling.

"Yes, Pearl, I think it a wonderful idea," Ruby nodded, looking a little sad, yet resolved.

With that they exited the shop and headed just outside of town to the little cottage where their former employee Annie Timmins Smith lived with her husband Harry and their two small children.

"Miss Pearl! Miss Ruby!" Annie exclaimed when she opened the door. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you two be preparing for your wedding?"

"We are as prepared as we will ever be, dear," Pearl replied. "But first, Ruby and I have a very important proposition to make to you and Harry."

Harry, who had been putting his son down for a nap, came limping out of the children's bedroom and nodded his greeting. "A proposition, you say, ladies?"

"Come in, come in!" Annie beckoned to them and had them seated in their cosy living room with cups of tea in hand before they could blink.

"Well," Pearl began, "as you know, Ruby and I are to be married tomorrow, which means we will be leaving our home to live with our husbands."

"Of course," Annie replied, looking puzzled.

Pearl continued. "It also means that we will not have as much time to run the shop, which is where you come in, Annie."

"Me?" Annie said with surprise.

"Yes," Ruby jumped in, "neither my sister nor I wish to sell our business, especially to strangers, and since you always did such beautiful work for us before you left to be married, we would like very much for you to take over the shop for us."

Annie raised her hand to her chest and looked over at Harry. "Oh, Miss Pearl, Miss Ruby, I do not know what to say! Of course I am honoured that you would consider me, but you know I have two little ones to look after, and Harry is still recovering-"

"Of course," Pearl interrupted her. "Which brings us to the second part of our proposition: we have no need of the living quarters attached to the shop now that we will have homes of our own. The house is quite spacious with several rooms-plenty of room for your growing family. If you choose to run the shop for us you may live there rent-free for as long as you like. You would have the convenience of having your children nearby as you work."

Annie reached over and took Harry's hand. Their tiny home was cosy and quaint, but it was definitely too small for a family of four, and it was uncertain if Harry would ever be able to work again. But Harry was frowning, and Annie knew his pride would not tolerate any hint of charity.

Pearl read his expression as well and hurried to assuage his pride. "Now, Harry, we would expect in return for you to provide any maintenance to the house should it be needed. It has been far too long since we have had the luxury of a handyman to take care of such a large building, and there is much work to be done when you are feeling up to it.

"Annie, you will have Millie there to work alongside you, and Ruby and I will return from time to time to lend a hand, as well as our expertise, as needed. So what do you think?"

Ruby looked pleadingly at the young couple. "Please consider our offer. We should be very sad indeed to have to sell, and we cannot think of anyone more qualified to carry on our life's work than you, Annie. We know you would do us proud."

Annie's eyes began to shine as she turned to her husband, but she knew she would have to discuss the matter with him in private. "Thank you so much, ladies, but Harry and I will need a little time to discuss it. I do hope you will understand."

"No," Harry said suddenly. "No, love, we do not need to discuss it. If this is something you would like to do then you have my full support."

"Oh, Harry, are you sure?" Annie cried.

Harry squeezed her hand. "Of course I am sure. I can see in your eyes that this would make you happy."

Pearl and Ruby broke into smiles and shook their hands. "We will take only a few of our things, but for the most part the house will remain furnished. Would next week be convenient for you to move in?"

"That sounds fine, ladies," Harry replied.

"Well, we should be going now," Pearl said as she and Ruby stood up. "Shall we see you at the wedding tomorrow morning?"

"We would not miss it!" Annie replied. "And thank you again, Miss Pearl, Miss Ruby."

After the sisters departed, Annie squealed and gave Harry a big hug. "Oh, Harry, just think-Abby and Sydney will be our neighbors! Our children will be able to play together every day!"

Harry hugged her back. "Are you sure it will not be too much work for you, Annie?"

Annie shook her head. "You know how much I love to sew, and now that you will be just across the road from the clinic, Doctor Armstrong will be able to increase the treatments for your leg!"

Harry nodded. He wanted nothing more than to get the full use of his leg back so he could resume his position as a postman, even though his best friend and boss at the Post Office, Sydney Dowland, had insisted on paying Harry his full salary ever since Harry had gone off to war. Sydney claimed that Harry was still an official employee of the Post Office and therefore deserving of his pay whilst serving his country, but Harry knew it was more Sydney's way of supporting his friend in his time of need. Harry would forever be grateful to Syd, but it was time for him to get back on his feet and begin earning his salary again.

"I never knew the Pratts were capable of such generosity," Harry said as he kissed the top of Annie's head.

Annie gave a gentle laugh. "It is amazing how love changes people, isn't it?"

* * *

Timothy brought Dorcas into town the morning of the wedding so she could lend any last minute assistance to Pearl and Ruby. He had an hour until he would have to return to bring them all to the church, so in the meantime he went to the Post Office to visit with his daughter and grandchildren.

Abby was busy dressing the children in their finest, but smiled when she saw her father. "Papa, what brings you here so early?"

He kissed her cheek. "I just brought your mother to Pearl and Ruby's and thought I would spend some time with my beautiful daughter. Need any help, darling?" he said as he watched her struggle with Dorrie Ann's dress whilst trying to keep baby Clarrie from turning her cries into full-on wails.

Abby tucked an escaped tendril of hair behind her ear as she grabbed for her son before he could dart outside and dirty his new suit. "Would you mind fixing Little Timothy's tie for me, Papa? And if you could keep him occupied whilst I dress the girls I would be eternally grateful."

Timothy chuckled as he corralled his grandson into his arms. "My pleasure, darling. Where is Sydney?"

"He is in the Post Office. Someone has to keep it running today whilst everyone goes off to the wedding."

Timothy sighed wistfully. "Perhaps I could take his place here and he could walk the Pratts down the aisle in my stead."

Abby shook her head at him and laughed. "Now, Papa, I think it is lovely that Miss Pearl and Miss Ruby will have their very handsome Squire walking them down the aisle today." She finished dressing Dorrie Ann and then picked up the baby to give her a bath. "How is Ma holding up, Papa? I sent another letter off to Benjamin a few days ago, but I have no idea how long it takes for letters to reach him."

Timothy sighed. "She is holding up as well as can be expected. Some days are harder than others, which is why I was happy when the Pratts asked her to be their matron of honour. It has been a welcome distraction for her."

Abby watched him carefully. "And you, Papa? I know Benjamin being in France is just as hard on you."

Timothy suddenly busied himself with adjusting Little Timothy's tie as a lump formed in his throat. When he finally spoke his voice was raspy. "As with your mother, some days are harder than others."

Abby reached out and patted his arm and then decided to change the subject. "I went to visit Queenie yesterday, Papa. She is getting around much better now since her fall and is determined to come to the wedding today!"

"Oh, that is good news!" Timothy said. "I look forward to seeing her."

Little Timothy was tired of standing still. "Please, Grandpapa, may I go outside and play? I promise not to get dirty."

Timothy smiled at him. "You will have plenty of time to play after the wedding, Timmy. Right now your mama needs you to be a big brother and play with Dorrie Ann quietly inside the house. And if you are a very good boy perhaps we can persuade your mama to let you and your sisters stay with your grandma and me tonight. Would you like that?"

"Oh, Papa, are you sure?" Abby said. "Three little ones can be quite a handful!"

"Well, Nanny can come along, too, so you and Sydney can have a nice night to yourselves."

Abby finished drying Clarrie and came to give her father a hug. "Thank you, Papa! And I know Siddy will thank you as well."

Timothy chuckled. "That's all right, darling. It will give your mother and me a nice distraction. Besides, no one knows better than I how important a romantic evening alone is to a young couple. You must make time for yourselves from time-to-time, darling!"

Abby sighed gustily and blew a tendril of hair from her forehead. "I could not agree more!"

* * *

Dorcas had just finished helping Ruby with her hair when they heard the sound of Timothy's carriage halt outside. Dorcas smiled at the sisters. "Well, ladies, are you ready to be married?"

Pearl ran her hand down the length of her gown and began to smile. Ruby, whose eyes had begun to tear, took Dorcas's hand. "Dorcas," she said with growing emotion, "you have always been a steadfast friend to my sister and me. Even when we…we were not…" She faltered giving a small shake of her head.

Dorcas squeezed her hand. "I have cherished our friendship over these many years, ladies. We have been through many an adventure here in Candleford together, have we not?"

Both Ruby and Pearl nodded.

"And now we are about to embark on another great adventure!" Dorcas continued. "Oh, Pearl, Ruby, I am so happy for you. You will soon know the great joy a man's love can bring you. And then there will be times when you will want to take off your shoe and beat him over the head with it."

Pearl's eyes widened with shock, and then she burst out laughing. "Is it a bad omen that I have already wanted to beat my fiancé over the head with my shoe?"

"Oh, dear!" Dorcas laughed. "I think it means you shall have a very passionate relationship."

Pearl blushed for she knew full well how passionate things were about to get between her and her beloved colonel as soon as their vows were spoken.

"And you, Ruby," Dorcas turned to her, "Doctor Raines is as gentle as he is compassionate. I think you are perfectly matched."

"Thank you, Dorcas," Ruby nodded as she brushed a tear from her eye.

"Now it is time, ladies," Dorcas said, looking up at the clock.

"May we have a moment alone, Dorcas?" Pearl asked.

With an understanding nod, Dorcas left them to join Timothy outside. Pearl picked up Ruby's veil and placed it gently on her head. Her mouth trembled as she gazed at her little sister. "Be happy, Ruth, dear," she said before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"And you, Prudence," Ruby said as she placed Pearl's veil on her head. Then the sisters embraced, trying not to let the tears flow and make their faces all red and puffy.

Pearl then took her sister's hand. "Ready?" she asked.

Ruby nodded and smiled excitedly. "Ready!"

"Hannah, dear, it is time to leave!" Margaret's voice called upstairs.

"I'll be right down, Mother!" Hannah replied as she stood in front of the mirror wishing she did not have to attend this wedding. All it did was remind of her of Benjamin and how her dreams of her own wedding to him would never come true.

She ran her brush listlessly through her hair one more time before reluctantly joining her parents downstairs. John, the lucky brat, had to work at the Post Office with Sydney that day so he would not be going with them to the wedding.

"You look beautiful, dear," Margaret said as she gazed approvingly at her daughter.

Thomas gave her a proud smile as well. "You will be happy to know that young Robert has asked to sit with us at the wedding today, Hanny dear."

"Oh, did he?" Hannah replied less than enthusiastically.

Thomas was oblivious to her lack of interest. "I must say he looked very handsome in his new suit. He will make someone a very fine husband someday, don't you think, Hannah?" he said with a knowing wink at his wife.

Hannah sighed. "Father, I do hope you are not expecting me-"

"Look at the time!" Thomas interrupted her. "Come along now, we mustn't be late!"

Hannah resisted the urge to groan as she climbed into the carriage. As she did, she saw the Midwinters' carriage pass them by, and her heart twisted in her chest when she saw Sir Timothy's handsome profile looking so much like Benjamin's. She still had not had a letter from Benjamin, but then neither had she written to him. Perhaps it was time that she did-if only to tell him she was praying for him every day.

The church was already packed with people. No one wanted to miss the spectacle of the two life-long spinsters getting married, and curiosity was high of the two men who had agreed to marry them. Some had met Doctor Raines before, but the colonel was a stranger to most. As the two grooms took their places at the front of the church, the ladies in the audience whispered to each other about how handsome the gentlemen were-especially the colonel, who looked quite dashing in his uniform; with his dark eyes glittering from beneath his strong brow, and his dimpled chin seemingly set in a jaw of granite. His silver hair stood up naturally in fierce spikes, and more than one lady in the church sighed with envy at Pearl finding such a powerfully handsome looking man, wondering how on earth she had managed to do so.

As Hannah took her place next to her parents near the middle of the church, Robbie slipped in beside her and gave her a friendly nudge. "You look so beautiful, Hannah," he said.

She gave him a weak smile. "Thank you, Robbie. You look very handsome yourself."

Robbie grinned in a pleased way and attempted to make her laugh. "I wonder if Miss Pearl will come flying in on a rope, wielding her bouquet like a sword."

He was rewarded with a giggle. "Just as long as she doesn't flip upside down again," she whispered.

They both shared another giggle at the thought until the door behind them opened, revealing Timothy with Pearl and Ruby on either side of him. The ladies all gasped with delight when they saw the sisters' wedding gowns; and dear old Queenie Turrill, who was able to come after all with Emma and Robert Timmins, smiled proudly when she recognised her lace gracing the dress of Ruby Pratt. "You look so beautiful!" Queenie whispered to the sisters as they walked past her, and they gave Queenie a brilliant smile in return. Queenie marvelled to herself how she had never seen Pearl and Ruby Pratt looking so happy and contented. It had been a long time in coming, and she was happy to have lived long enough to witness it.

Ruby's face turned pink when she saw Paul's proud smile as their eyes met, and Pearl's stomach did a massive flip when she saw her colonel. He looked so unbelievably handsome that she wanted to toss her bouquet aside and ravish him right then and there. Instead, she settled for sending him a smouldering look, and he grinned devilishly in return as though reading her mind.

Dorcas, who was now standing behind the brides as they took their places beside their grooms, smiled proudly at Timothy and gave him a wink after he surprised Pearl and Ruby by giving them each a kiss on the cheek before taking his seat in the front row. Richard then took his place next to Dorcas for he was best man for both grooms.

Robbie looked over at Hannah as the vicar began to speak, and frowned when he saw sadness in her eyes rather than the usual sparkle most girls had when witnessing a wedding. Perhaps she was wishing she was getting married herself, and that made him begin to think...

Hannah had indeed drifted off and was imagining quite a different wedding-one where she was standing radiantly in front of the vicar as she finally became Benjamin Midwinter's wife. But then the scene sadly faded, to be replaced by Ruby and Paul who were first to exchange their vows.

As Ruby and Paul turned to face each other, the colonel whispered in Pearl's ear. "You have taken my breath away, my beautiful bride."

Pearl blushed, and without taking her eyes off her sister managed to whisper back, "You have taken mine as well."

He smiled and leaned closer to her ear. "Are you wearing my favourite knickers, angel?" he whispered naughtily.

Still focused on her sister, Pearl inclined her head closer to him. "I am not wearing any knickers at all."

The colonel was suddenly struck by a coughing fit so violent it had everyone staring at him. Richard finally had to thump him on the back. "Are you all right, Uncle Reggie?" he whispered.

"Oh, God yes!" the colonel managed to gasp before apologising to the vicar and asking him to continue.

Pearl just smiled serenely as she turned to face him, for it was now their turn to say their vows.

The colonel would later realise that he remembered nothing more of the rest of the ceremony, for his mind had been most delightedly taken over by the image of his warrior angel-bride standing before him, completely knickerless, as she pledged her troth to him.

**Chapter 7**

**T**o divert his mind from the horrors of war, Benjamin turned his thoughts, when he was not otherwise occupied with thoughts of Hannah, to imagining where that last secret passageway of Candleford Manor might be hidden. He would let his mind roam from room to room of the house, noting every cupboard, wardrobe, cubbyhole, closet, and even the wallpaper. He hoped something would trigger an idea or memory of a place he, Abby and Sydney might have forgotten to look during those early days of his childhood when it had been their favourite pastime. Each time he thought of something he would write it down in a letter to his sister, asking her to have another look for him.

Abby delighted in receiving these letters, not only for the fun of exploring her ancestral home again, but because it was proof that Benjamin was still alive and unharmed. She would duly report back to him as soon as she could, and it soon became a cherished game between them. Sometimes Sydney would have the honour of exploring on Ben's behalf, but mostly it was Abby and she would often take the children with her to help.

One day Hannah reluctantly came into the Post Office at her mother's request to post a letter for her, when she saw Abby giggling over a letter of her own.

"Hello, Abby," Hannah said hesitantly.

Abby looked up, still smiling. "Hannah! It has been a long time since you last came to see us."

"I know, I have been…busy lately," Hannah replied.

Abby gave her a searching look for she could see that Hannah was feeling uncomfortable.

"I miss having you here with me, Hannah," she said gently. "Come, join me for a cup of tea, won't you? I feel we have much to catch up on."

Hannah followed her into the small dining area of the kitchen. "I am sorry to have interrupted your letter-it looks like it was quite amusing!" she said to Abby, who still held the letter in her hand as she filled the kettle.

Abby tilted her head apologetically towards her. "It is from Benjamin. He and I have been working on finding that last secret passageway in the manor via the post. It has been such fun! He comes up with the most amusing ideas of where to look."

Hannah's lungs seemed to constrict when she heard the letter Abby held was from Benjamin. She still had not had a letter from him herself, but she had comforted herself by believing Benjamin was being kept too busy to write letters. Now Abby was saying they were exchanging letters regularly! "Oh, I see," she said faintly.

Abby sat down across from her and took her hand. "You look upset, dear heart. Has my brother not written to you lately?"

Hannah swallowed back the tears that threatened and shook her head. "He has not written to me at all. Things did not end well between us the last time I saw him. I expect he has no desire to write to me."

"Nonsense!" Abby exclaimed, giving her hand a squeeze. "Perhaps his letters became lost in transit. Siddy told me it happens all the time when it comes to wartime letters."

The kettle began to whistle and Abby rose quickly to prepare the tea. She glanced over her shoulder at Hannah. "Have you sent him any letters yourself, Hannah?"

Hannah shook her head, feeling suddenly ashamed. "I suppose I cannot blame him for not writing to me, can I?" she said, looking chagrined.

Abby grinned at her. "I think you both are suffering under the illusion that neither of you wishes to hear from the other. Well, I am here to tell you that Benjamin would love nothing more than to get a letter from you, dear. He needs the distraction-I cannot imagine the horrors he must be witnessing each and every day."

"Poor Benjamin," Hannah said sadly as a tear escaped down her cheek. "I have been so selfish. I promise I will write to him tonight."

Abby patted her hand. "I am glad. Now, tell me what you have been up to lately!"

Hannah told her about volunteering at Doctor Armstrong's clinic and how it made her think she might enjoy becoming a nurse.

"A nurse!" Abby exclaimed. "I think that is wonderful, Hannah! Have you asked Doctor Armstrong about it?"

Hannah shook her head. "I am still in the considering stage at the moment. Robbie suggested it to me and I have been thinking about it ever since. I do enjoy helping take care of the wounded soldiers."

Abby sat back and studied her. "Robbie suggested it?"

"Yes, well, he spends a lot of time working at his father's clinic as well. He wants to become a doctor."

"I see," Abby said, a line forming between her brows. "So you are spending a lot of time with Robbie, are you?"

Hannah's eyes widened. "It is not what you think, Abby. Robbie and I are just friends."

Abby frowned. "Does Robbie know that?"

"Yes, he does! At least I think he does," Hannah finished rather uncertainly.

The door to the Post Office opened and Abby rose to help the customer who came in. "Perhaps you had better make sure Robbie knows, Hannah, as well as my brother," she said, arching a meaningful eyebrow at the younger girl.

Hannah swallowed hard, feeling like she had just been chastised, and whilst Abby was engaged with the customer, she slipped quietly out through the back door.

_Dear Benjamin, _

_I pray this letter finds you safe and sound. I am sorry I have not written sooner, but please know you have been in my prayers each and every day. _

_How I wish you had been here to witness Pearl and Ruby Pratt getting married! I thought it very sweet that they had a double wedding together. No one was surprised when Miss Ruby got engaged to Doctor Raines, but Miss Pearl's engagement to Colonel Foerster was a shock! I am sure you remember how cantankerous the colonel was, and how he and Miss Pearl fought like cats and dogs. To think it all masked an underlying attraction was like something out of a Jane Austen novel! Anyway, Robbie and I found it all very amusing, and we missed not having you there with us to share in the fun. It was definitely a wedding not soon to be forgotten! _

_After I went away to take care of my aunt, John took over my position at the Post Office. Since then, I have been keeping busy volunteering at the clinic helping the wounded soldiers. It is very rewarding to help them recover, but I cannot help but think of you still out there in danger and I pray so hard you will not become one of our wounded. _

_I had a cup of tea with Abby today at the Post Office. She was quite amused by your latest letter and told me about your continued search for the lost passageway from afar. It also made me feel quite ashamed for not having written to you sooner. Ben, I want you to know how sorry I am for how things ended between us. I wanted so badly to speak to you before you went to war, but I could not get away from my aunt's house in time. Your friendship means the world to me, and it always will. _

_I hope you will find a spare moment to write back to me and let me know how you are doing. In the meantime, please be careful, and may God keep you safe. I miss you so much and cannot wait for you to come home. _

_With love, _

_Hannah_

Benjamin read the letter twice more before folding it carefully and placing it in his pocket. His heart had leapt so high when he saw Hannah's handwriting on the envelope for he had waited so long for her to reply to the heartfelt letter he had left in her mother's care for her. Disappointment shot through him when she not only failed to acknowledge his declaration of love for her, but said that she had been with Robbie at the Pratts' wedding. Was it her way of letting him know she no longer returned his feelings? That she thought of him only as a friend? His fists clenched as he remembered Robbie declaring how he also wanted Hannah, and here he was stuck fighting a miserable war whilst Robbie had Hannah all to himself. Well, he was not going to give up on her without a fight.

Ben quickly found a sheet of paper and set it upon the dirty board across his knees that served as his makeshift table. With the sounds of war fading into the distance, he set about describing his deepest passions for her, begging her to wait for him until he got home.

If he got home.

* * *

Thomas was relieved to finish his mail route early for a sudden spring shower had caught him without his raingear. The newest member of his family, a wiry little Jack Russell named Nelson, frolicked happily ahead of him as he approached the Post Office, jumping through every rain puddle he could find. It did little to wash away the tenacious mud that had accumulated on his furry body, though.

"I think it bath time for you tonight, Nellie-Noo!" Thomas called after him, making the little dog stop and droop one ear at his master at the word 'bath.' Thomas left him outside as he shook the rain off himself before entering the Post Office.

"Ah, Thomas, you must have read my mind!" Dorcas smiled at him as she hurried towards the door. "I have had a letter from Benjamin and I am eager to bring it to Timothy! Would you mind sorting the rest of the letters for me so I might go home early?"

"Of course, Lady Dorcas," Thomas replied as he swept off his cap and hung his dripping coat on a hook near the door. "Have a good evening, ma'am."

"And you, Thomas." Dorcas glanced down at her letter again with shining eyes then smiled at Thomas before hurrying out into the storm.

Once Dorcas was out of sight, Thomas went to the door and brought Nelson inside, commanding him to sit just inside the door so as not to spread muddy paw prints all over the floor. Nelson, in a rare moment of obedience, obliged his master by sprawling contentedly on his belly and resting his head on top of his paws as he watched Thomas work.

Thomas whistled a nondescript tune as he took up the afternoon post and sorted it into its cubby holes.

"Why, Thomas, I did not expect you back so soon!" Abby said as she returned from putting the children down for a nap. "Did Ma go home then?"

"My route was light today, Mrs Dowland. And, yes, Lady Dorcas had a letter from young Benjamin and was eager to take it home."

"Oh, that is wonderful! I am sure it raised Ma's spirits considerably," Abby replied.

Thomas nodded. "Ah, and it appears you have received a letter from Benjamin as well!" he said as he held an envelope out to her.

Abby's face lit up. "What a happy day for us all!" she exclaimed. She hurried to her post behind the counter and quickly slit open the letter before immersing herself in its contents.

Thomas smiled and returned to his task, his hand hesitating as he saw yet another envelope addressed in Benjamin's handwriting. This time it was for Hannah. After a quick glance over to Abby, who was still engrossed in reading her letter, Thomas slipped Hannah's letter into his pocket before resuming the rest of the sorting. He felt a twinge of guilt shoot through him and he glanced down at Nelson, hoping for a loyal sign of support, only to find the little dog staring at him with reproachful eyes. "I shall put you back outside in the rain for that!" Thomas admonished his furry companion.

"I beg your pardon?" Abby looked up at him.

Thomas coloured. "Oh, I did not mean you, Mrs Dowland. I was speaking to Nelson."

Abby noticed Nelson for the first time. "Oh, you poor little thing, you are soaked to the skin!" she exclaimed. Then she ran back into the kitchen and returned with a towel with which she set to rubbing Nelson until he was dry and fluffy. He looked up at her with adoring eyes.

"What a bonny little fellow you are," she said, and then laughed when Nelson held his paw up for her to shake. "And a clever little fellow, too!" she added as she shook his paw.

"I hope Benjamin is doing well, ma'am?" Thomas asked.

"As well as can be expected, Thomas. I do not think any of us will be able to rest easy until he is returned home to us, though."

Thomas nodded and returned to his work.

"Thomas," Abby said thoughtfully as she watched him work, "was there a letter for Hannah as well, by chance?"

Thomas swallowed hard. "Erm, no, ma'am, there was not."

Abby frowned, looking perplexed. "Hmmm…" she murmured before returning to her own letter.

Each day Hannah looked forward to the mail delivery, hoping for a reply to the letter she had sent to Benjamin, only to be left disappointed day after day. She knew both Lady Dorcas and Abby continued to receive letters from him so she now knew for certain her lack of letters was not a case of them getting lost in the post. No, it was obvious Benjamin had no intention of writing to her at all, and she would have to resign herself to the fact that things were over between them. As a result, she threw herself into her work at the clinic, which also meant she was thrown together with Robbie a lot of the time. At least Robbie always seemed happy to see her, and he always managed to make her laugh.

But Robbie's time had finally come that spring of 1917 to join in the war effort. In just a few days time he would be off to a training camp before being sent to war as a stretcher-bearer-a soldier who would collect the wounded from the battlefield and transport them to relative safety. He was excited to finally be a part of the war effort, and looking forward to helping save his fellow soldiers. But first there was something he wanted to have settled before he left Candleford, and thanks to the weather cooperating by giving them a much-welcomed sunny day, he asked Hannah to accompany him on a picnic.

Later that evening, Hannah's pen hesitated over the paper as she blinked away her tears. Then she took a deep breath and began to write:

_Dear Benjamin, _

_Once more I pray that this letter finds you safe and sound. _

_ I have some news that I wanted to tell you before you heard it from anyone else. In the memory of what we once were, I felt I owed you that much. Today, Robbie asked me to marry him, and I have said yes. I hope you will be happy for us, and I hope someday we can all be friends again. _

_I continue to pray for your safe return, dear Benjamin. Please know you are very much missed. _

_Your friend always, _

_Hannah_

* * *

Benjamin crumpled the letter in his hand and threw it angrily away. Then he sat on his bunk and held his head in his hands. His declaration of love and passion must have come too late and Hannah had chosen to give her heart to Robbie instead. Robbie. He had never felt such hatred in his life as he did at that moment for Robbie Armstrong. But after he had time to think about it, for he was incapable of thinking of anything else, he realised he had no one to blame but himself for Hannah choosing to marry Robbie over him. After all, it was Robbie who had always been kind to Hannah every time Ben had rebuffed her as a child. And Robbie had never told her he could never marry her because he had to put his family first.

He pounded his palm against his forehead as he shouted to himself what a fool he had been to let the most wonderful girl in the world slip through his fingers-all because he had convinced himself of his own self importance. It was his fault and his fault alone, and if he had been in Hannah's shoes he probably would have done the same thing. Never mind that he did not believe Hannah could feel the same love for Robbie as she had done for him. Deep down he knew he and Hannah would always remain connected by a deep, underlying love for one another, but obviously love was not enough for her in this case.

He sat a few moments longer with his head still in his hands, oblivious to the curious glances from his fellow soldiers as they shuffled past him to return to the fighting. With a heart-heavy sigh, he picked up his rifle and headed back to his post.

A large band of family and friends once again gathered at the train station to see one of their own off to war. Dorcas watched sympathetically as Laura held tight to her eldest son whilst they waited for the train. Emma and Robert stood solemnly by them as well, no doubt thinking of their own eldest son who never did come back from the war. David and Junior Armstrong bunched close to their brother, looking appropriately subdued. David's face was set stonily for he wanted nothing more than to join his brother in fighting the Germans. David, unlike his tall, rangy and raven-haired brother, had grown to resemble his maternal grandfather more; shorter than Robbie, but brawnier, with hair that had turned from nearly ginger to a darker brown. His eyes, whilst blue, were not the arresting blue of his father's, but more the summer-sky blue of his mother's. He looked stronger and more suited to soldiering than Robbie, but he was still too young to join up.

Hannah had never liked David for he had spent a great deal of time taunting and teasing her unmercifully when they were children, but today she felt nothing but pity for him as he stood there trying so hard to remain stoic whilst his eyes betrayed the fear he felt for his big brother. When the train finally arrived, tears and hurried embraces ensued. And when Robbie bent down to kiss Hannah goodbye, Dorcas's eyes flew to Timothy's with shock for they had not known of Robbie and Hannah's recent engagement. Dorcas could only wonder with consternation why Hannah had given up on Benjamin, but noted with interest that, whilst looking sad as the train carrying Robbie pulled away, Hannah had not shed any tears.

* * *

Robbie arrived in Arras, France at the end of April, replacing another stretcher-bearer in his assigned company who had been shot whilst retrieving a wounded comrade. There were only two stretcher-bearers in the company and Robbie was partnered with the remaining one named Andrew Landry. Andrew was a twitchy fellow with a shock of yellow hair and a boyish face, but his eyes had grown old with fatigue and battle-weariness, having witnessed one too many atrocities committed against his fellow man. Andrew had seen his previous partner lose half of his head as they ran the stretcher out into the field, with his partner in the lead, and as a result he insisted on Robbie carrying the front end of the stretcher whilst he took up the rear. Robbie did not mind, his only focus was saving lives and he had not yet been exposed to the devastation he was about to witness.

Robbie and Andrew had just returned to the trench with a mildly wounded soldier when another soldier came up to them, his rifle resting over his shoulder."Robbie?" he asked.

Robbie turned around and his eyes widened. "Ben?"

Robbie hardly recognised Ben whose cheeks had grown thin and were covered with stubble, and his eyes were underlined with dark crescents as if he had not slept in a week.

Ben nodded. "When did you get here?"

"Yesterday," Robbie replied.

Ben's eyes continued to stare at him unwaveringly. "And how was your fiancé when you left?" he asked, emphasising each syllable of fiancé with a curl of his lip.

Robbie looked warily at him. "How did you know?"

"Hannah wrote to me. I hope you two will be very happy," Ben said just as he delivered a punch to Robbie's jaw.

The two young men avoided each other from then on. Ben no longer seemed to care about anything, and whilst continuing to hit his targets with deadly precision, it was done so with a detached, mechanical coldness.

Robbie, on the other hand, who had always been a more sensitive soul, quickly found the horrors of war to be simply unbearable. He carried men back to the trenches who were missing limbs or had bellies torn open by bullets and shrapnel, and witnessed grown men crying out for their mothers when they knew they were dying. Gone were any romantic notions of war where a man could feel heroic championing victory for his King and country. There was only death and destruction and misery. Any innocence a man may have had within him was quickly lost as he witnessed such a terrible waste of life. For the first few days, Robbie found himself bursting into tears whenever he could find a quiet moment away from anyone else. After that, he grew numb to the chaos and carried out his duties with grim acceptance.

One day, during a particularly brutal day of fighting, Robbie and Andrew had to make another run out into the field as they could see a soldier flailing on the ground. Andrew, as usual, insisted Robbie take the lead as they picked up their stretcher. Ben saw them take off and fired repeatedly at the enemy in an attempt to cover the two men. Robbie and Andrew had gone about fifty yards when a shell suddenly exploded right behind them. Ben watched with horror as the smoke quickly blew away in the wind revealing nothing but rubble left behind in the shell's wake.

"Robbie!" Ben screamed. "Robbie!" He jumped from his post, tossing his rifle aside, and ran out into the field.

"Midwinter! Get back here!" Major Braxton yelled after him, but Benjamin paid him no heed for his only thought was to get to his friend.

He found Robbie lying on his back with one of his legs seemingly bent underneath him in a freakish manner. His fellow stretcher-bearer, Andrew, had obviously been killed instantly.

"Oh, God! Oh, God!" Ben cried as he flung himself next to Robbie and felt for a pulse. He was relieved to find one though it was faint. There was something not quite right about Robbie as he looked him over and it took a moment for Ben to realise that Robbie's lower leg had not been twisted beneath him but was gone altogether. Ben gasped when he saw blood pouring from the remaining portion of the leg and hurriedly slipped off his belt to make a tourniquet with it around the stump. Whilst he focused on his task something knocked into his shoulder, causing him to rock back on his heels. He felt no pain and assumed a chunk of dirt or a rock had been kicked up by one of the charging soldiers.

Robbie's eyes then fluttered open and Ben grasped his shoulders. "Robbie? Can you hear me?"

"Ben, is that you? What happened?" Robbie seemed to have trouble focusing and then his eyes closed again.

"Yes, it's me, Robbie. You are going to be all right, do you hear me? Hang on, I am getting you out of here!"

Ben looked quickly around. "Walters!" he shouted to one of the privates who was charging past him. The lad stopped and turned. "Help me get him back to base!" Ben indicated to Robbie.

Walters' eyes flicked to Ben's shoulder. "Midwinter, I think you've been-"

"Stop talking and help me!" Ben shouted at him. They loaded Robbie on the stretcher and trotted as quickly as they could back to the trench. Ben gasped to catch his breath as they laid Robbie down. Major Braxton strode over to them, and after one look at Robbie he shouted for help to have him carried out to one of the field stations. Then he turned his attention to Ben who was still bent over trying to catch his breath.

"Midwinter," he said, taking Ben by the shoulders, "what the hell were you thinking leaving your-" He stopped, and his eyes grew wide as he saw blood spreading through Ben's uniform. "Midwinter, you have been shot," he said quietly.

"What?" Ben said, looking down at himself. His breath came in a ragged gasp. "But I don't feel any…" His voice trailed off and Major Braxton just managed to catch him as he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Tell me, dear," Margaret said to her daughter as they whiled away the afternoon together baking treats for the wounded soldiers at the clinic, "are you looking forward to your wedding day?"

Hannah replied with a noncommittal "Mmm" as she rolled out the dough for the pies.

Margaret glanced at her. "Your father and I were so pleased when young Robert asked you to marry him."

Hannah smiled wanly. "I know you were, Mother."

"Such a fine young man-and so handsome!"

"He is at that," Hannah said as she continued rolling.

Margaret glanced at her again, a thin line forming between her brows. "The question is, dearest, were _you_ pleased when Robert asked you to marry him?"

Hannah finished rolling and straightened her back with a sigh. "I like Robbie, Mother. He has always been very sweet to me."

"But the important thing, Hannah, is do you love him?"

Hannah turned her attention back to the dough which she picked up carefully and placed inside the pie dish. "Of course I do, Mother. Robbie has always been like a brother to me."

"A brother?" Margaret frowned. "Sit down, child, I think it is time you and I had a talk."

Hannah sighed again and then brushed the flour from her hands before sitting down.

"Now, Hanny dear, I am rather confused. I thought you had fallen in love with Robert and that is why you agreed to marry him."

Hannah looked down at her hands. "As I said, Mother, I like Robbie a lot. I am sure in time I will grow to love him the way that I…the way that you love Father."

Margaret took her hands in hers. "My precious girl, I had always dreamt of you marrying a man you were already in love with, just as I did."

"There is only one man I have ever truly loved, Mother, and he…he no longer wants me." Hannah stood back up and returned to her pie.

It was Margaret's turn to sigh. "Benjamin?"

Hannah nodded and then burst into tears. "He has forgotten me, Mother! He never once wrote to me after he left. He never answered any of my letters!"

Her mother rose and gathered her into her arms. "Oh, my darling, please do not cry! I thought you were over Benjamin Midwinter."

Hannah shook her head and sobbed, "I do not think I could ever be over him."

"But what about Robert? He loves you so!"

"I know he does, and I promise I will do my best to make him happy, but please do not ask any more of me."

Margaret shook her head, looking at her daughter as if she did not know her. "Hannah, it would not be fair to Robert if you married him without returning his love. He deserves better than that, and so do you."

"Are you saying you do not want me to marry Robbie, Mother?"

"I am saying that I want you to give this some serious thought, child. If you decide to go through with this wedding then you must be honest with Robert and tell him how you truly feel. This is his life, too, dearest, and he may not wish to settle for someone who merely _likes_ him."

Hannah placed her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. "I am getting a headache, Mother. Would you mind finishing the pies? I think I am going to go lie down for a bit."

Margaret nodded. "Of course, dear. Would you like me to bring you some tea?"

Hannah shook her head and retired to her room.

When Thomas came home from work that evening he found Margaret waiting anxiously for him in the foyer. "Is something the matter, Margaret?" he asked when he saw the worried expression on her face.

"Oh, Thomas," she cried, but before she could say another word Hannah came down the stairs.

"Father, Mother, I have been thinking, and, Mother, you were right. I cannot marry Robbie in good conscience without being in love with him. I have written him a letter telling him that our engagement is off."

Thomas's mouth dropped open. "But, Hannah, Robbie is the perfect man for you! How could you possibly not want to marry him?"

"He is the perfect man for someone, Father, but not for me. I wish I could fall in love with Robbie, but I simply cannot! I love Benjamin, Father, and I always will. And since I cannot have Benjamin then I have decided to devote the rest of my life to nursing."

"To nursing! You are giving up marriage and children to become a nurse?" Thomas stared at her in disbelief and then began shaking his head. "No, no, I will not let you make the biggest mistake of your life. You will marry Robert Armstrong and that is final."

Hannah stared at him calmly before pushing past him. "I am sorry, Father, but I will do no such thing. Robbie deserves a wife who will give her whole heart to him. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to put this letter in the post."

"Margaret, do something!" Thomas cried helplessly to his wife as Hannah slipped out the door.

"Thomas, please! Can you not see that it would be wrong to force our daughter to marry someone she does not love?"

"She will learn to love him!" Thomas practically shouted. "Lots of people eventually learn to love their spouses!"

Margaret stared at him with shock, her eyes filling with hurt. "Learn to….Is that how it was for you, Thomas? Did you have to learn to love me?"

"What? No! Why would you even say such a thing?"

Margaret looked away. "After all, it took an awful lot of effort on my part to get you to finally ask for my hand."

"No, no, Margaret, you have it all wrong," he said as he pulled her into his arms. "Of course I loved you, and the moment I realised that there was nothing I wanted more than to marry you."

"Do you really mean it?" she asked plaintively.

"Of course I mean it. I love you with all my heart, dear Margaret."

"And I love you, dear Thomas," she said, but she still looked worried. "Thomas, we cannot keep Benjamin's letters from Hannah any longer."

"But, my dear, they will only bring our daughter more heartache!" he protested.

"We do not know that, Thomas. Remember how desperate Benjamin was to see Hannah before he left? He looked like a man desperately in love!"

Thomas put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You know as well as I that Benjamin must marry within his class. I can see no good in giving Hannah false hopes."

Margaret touched his cheek. "My love, our daughter is now a woman grown, and we must allow her to make her own choices concerning her own life. Perhaps Benjamin has made his own decision to marry for love. If that is the case, then we must thank God that Hannah did not marry Robert right away."

"And if his letters are telling her he cannot love her?" Thomas asked sadly.

"Then Hannah will know for certain and will be able to move on with her life-and perhaps one day fall in love with another man. But for now her heart still pines. Do you not think she deserves to know the truth once and for all?"

Thomas sighed heavily. "She will hate me when she finds out I kept his letters from her."

Margaret shook her head. "She will be angry, but she could never hate you for trying to protect her."

Thomas drew his arms around his wife and held her tight. "I wish I could be as certain."

* * *

Timothy had arrived at the Post Office to escort Dorcas home and was waiting patiently for her as she said good night to Abby and Sydney when the telegraph machine jumped to life. They all froze for a moment before Sydney hurried over to the machine. As he wrote down the message his shoulders slumped and he murmured, "Oh, no!"

Dorcas was instantly at his side. "What is it? Is it Benjamin?" she cried.

Sydney shook his head and read out loud, "Pvt Robert Armstrong injured in battle. Taken to King George Hospital, Stamford St, Waterloo, London."

Dorcas's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, no!"

Sydney's face was set grimly as he took the telegram and quickly headed to the door.

"Sydney, wait," Dorcas said. "I will take it to Laura and Richard."

Sydney nodded and handed her the telegram. As she hurried out the door she nearly ran into Hannah. "Lady Dorcas, is something wrong?" Hannah asked.

Dorcas suppressed a sob and grabbed her hand. "You had best come with me, dear," she said as she pulled Hannah along with her to the clinic.

"Lady Dorcas?" Richard asked worriedly when he saw the look on her face. Then he saw the telegram in her hand and his face blanched. "Robbie?" His hand reached for the counter as his legs nearly gave out.

"No, Richard, he is alive, but he has been injured," Dorcas hurried to say. Hannah gasped behind her and she reached out and put her arm around her.

"I-I need to find Laura," Richard said hoarsely.

Dorcas flinched when she heard Laura crying out in pain as Richard told her the news about their son. She pulled Hannah to her. "I am sorry you had to hear the news this way, Hannah. I know you and Robbie are now betrothed."

Hannah shook her head. "No, I am glad I was here. Poor Robbie, and here I was on my way to post this letter to him, telling him I cannot marry him."

Dorcas turned to her with surprise. "Did I just hear you correctly?"

Hannah nodded sadly. "I realised I could not give him my heart when it already belongs to another."

Dorcas pulled her close again. "I understand more than you know, dear, but perhaps this is not the time to discuss it."

"Dorcas?" Dorcas turned around to find Timothy standing in the doorway. His face was horribly pale as he held another telegram in his hand.

"No!" Dorcas screamed as she flew to him.

He caught her in his arms and whispered quickly. "No, darling, he is still alive, but he has been badly injured. They have taken him to the same hospital in London as Robert."

"No! No! Not our boy, Timothy!"

"Shhh, darling, we will go to him this minute. Come, we must hurry to Inglestone if we are to catch the London-bound train."

"I am going with you!" Hannah cried out.

Timothy nodded. "Then hurry, child, and tell your parents."

Hannah flew out the door just as Richard brought Laura into the room, who was still sobbing, and Timothy quickly filled them in about Benjamin.

"Oh, Laura!" Dorcas cried as she and Laura embraced. "We must hurry to our boys!"

"David!" Richard barked out for his son who came thumping down the stairs. His face turned solemn when he saw the women crying. "Is my brother dead?" he asked, his eyes filling with tears.

Richard quickly reassured him that Robbie was still alive and then told him he was to watch over his little brother and sister whilst they went away to London.

"Laura, pack a bag quickly whilst I find Doctor Raines," Richard said to his wife. Then he turned to Dorcas. "If you wish to go home and pack some things, Laura and I will pick you up at the manor. My carriage is faster so we should be in Inglestone in no time."

Timothy hurried Dorcas out to their carriage, and they were soon speeding down the road with Timothy driving the horses as hard as he could.

* * *

Hannah burst into the house in tears, bypassing her father who was standing in the foyer waiting nervously for her to come home. "Hannah? What is wrong?" he called out to her.

Margaret came out of the kitchen and stood beside him. "Hannah?"

Hannah turned to face them from the top of the stairs. "Benjamin and Robbie have been injured in battle and taken to a hospital in London. I have to go to them!" she cried.

Margaret gasped and grabbed hold of Thomas's arm. "Oh, no!" she cried. "Are their injuries so very grave?"

"They must be if they shipped them home," Thomas said softly, looking shocked and saddened.

"I must hurry! I am going to London with the Armstrongs and Midwinters," Hannah said.

Thomas moved towards her. "Wait, Hannah, there is something-"

"Not now, Father, I have to pack my bag!" Hannah disappeared into her room, and Thomas sighed as he pulled Benjamin's letters from his pocket and frowned down upon them.

Only moments later Hannah emerged with her bag in hand and rushed past her parents as though she did not see them. Thomas managed to catch her arm before she flew out the door. "Hannah, wait, there is something I need to give to you."

"Can it wait, Father? I have to-"

"No, it cannot," he interrupted her. "Hannah, I hope one day you will forgive me, but you must know that I only wanted to protect you."

Hannah gave her head a shake. "What are you talking about, Father?"

He took a deep breath then thrust the letters at her. "These."

"Letters? But who-" she stopped, her eyes widening with shock when she recognised the handwriting on the envelopes.

"These are from Benjamin!" she exclaimed. Then she looked up at her father, her eyes widening with disbelief. "You took my letters?"

"Hannah, please try to understand, I did not want that boy breaking your heart all over again!"

"How dare you take my letters?" Hannah shouted, causing both her parents to flinch. "All this time I thought Benjamin wanted nothing more to do with me. I agreed to marry _Robbie_ because of it! How could you, Father? How could you?"

"Hannah, please! I know how you felt about the boy, but truly believed he would never be allowed to marry you. I only meant-"

Hannah glared at him, taking her bag once more in hand. "I do not have time to stand here and listen to you make excuses. Benjamin may be dying, and because of you he may never know how much I love him! I will never forgive you for this, Father, never!"

She grasped the letters to her heart and then hurried out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

Thomas's shoulders slumped as he rested his head against the door. "I have lost her, Margaret," he said sadly.

Margaret placed her hands on his shoulders. "She is understandably upset, Thomas. We must give her time. But for now, we must pray for those dear boys and their families."

* * *

The train ride to London seemed interminable. Both sets of parents clung tightly to each other the entire way, and with trembling hands Hannah finally had a chance to take Benjamin's letters from the pocket of her coat and open them. She held her handkerchief to her mouth, trying to stifle her sobs as she read the words that had poured deep from his heart:

_If only I could have told you face to face how much I love you, Hannah Rose, and have always loved you. I have never been so grieved in my life to be going off to war without holding you in my arms and kissing you one last time, proving to you how much I love you. I promise you that when I come home you and I are going to be married. That is, if you will have me after all I have put you through…_

Hannah laughed through her sobs whilst nodded her head, whispering fervently, "Yes, my love, there is nothing I want more!"

Abby glanced over at her and smiled inwardly; knowing Hannah had at last received a letter from Benjamin-and a most wonderful letter at that, judging by the light shining from Hannah's eyes.

Hannah finished that first letter and had to sit a few moments, crying into her handkerchief, before she could begin the second one. Abby moved next to her and put her arm around her, whispering quietly so Laura and Richard would not overhear. "Ben loves you, Hannah, and soon you will be able to tell him you love him, too."

Hannah nodded, unable to speak. When she finally felt strong enough she began the second letter, which was filled with such intimately passionate sentiments that it set her cheeks to flame, and she prayed fervently that Lady Dorcas would not ask her to share her son's letters with her. But then the last sentence in the letter, asking her to wait for him, undid her. "Oh, Abby, what have I done?" she cried, burying her face in her friend's shoulder.

Mindful that Laura and Richard were expecting Hannah to marry their son, Abby quickly stood Hannah up and made her take a walk with her into the next compartment. "There now," she said, "tell me what it is you have done, dear."

"Oh, Abby, if only my father had not kept these letters from me!" Hannah sobbed.

Abby glanced at her sharply. "He did _what_?"

"He-He kept them from me because he wanted me to marry Robbie instead!"

Abby's expression turned furious. "Did he now? I think a certain postmaster is going to have to have a little talk with a certain postman!"

But Hannah was too upset to hear what Abby said. "I thought all this time that Ben could not marry me, that he no longer loved me, so I agreed to marry Robbie instead and…and…" Her voice broke into more sobs.

"And what, dear?" Abby prompted gently.

"And I wrote to Ben telling him I agreed to marry Robbie! Ben may die, Abby, and he will go to his grave believing I loved Robbie enough to marry him! He will think I read his beautiful letters and rejected him outright!"

Abby put her arms around her and held her tight. "Hannah, my brother is not going to die! I will not let him! We are almost to London now and you will be able to explain how you never received his letters and that he is the only one you want to marry."

Hannah nodded, wanting so badly to believe it. "Please let it be so, dear Lord! Please let it be so!"

* * *

They arrived in London just as it was getting dark. Richard quickly secured their transportation, and soon they were standing breathlessly outside of King George Hospital. Since Richard was a physician and knew his way around a hospital, they let him lead the way inside where they found nurses, doctors and lay people hurrying about, oblivious to their presence.

"Excuse me," Richard said as he grabbed the arm of the nearest nurse who looked up at him with irritation. But when she saw his handsome face and deep blue eyes her frown quickly turned into a willing smile.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"I am Doctor Richard Armstrong, and this is my wife and our friends Sir Timothy Midwinter and Lady Dorcas Midwinter. We have had word that our boys, Robert Armstrong and Benjamin Midwinter have been wounded and taken here. Could you please show us to them?"

"Well…it is past visiting hours…" she said hesitantly.

Timothy stepped forward, adopting his most imperious air. "You will take us to our boys at once!" he commanded.

The nurse gulped and nodded. "Follow me, please." She led the way down a long hallway before turning right and stopping at a nurses' station. There, she whispered discreetly to a physician who regarded her rather impatiently before finally looking up and extended his hand to Richard. "Doctor Armstrong? I am Doctor Kramer. I can take you in to see your son now."

"Please, doctor, how is he? Is he all right?" Laura asked frantically.

Doctor Kramer patted her hand. "He was very lucky, but I must prepare you for what has happened to him before you go inside. I do not wish for any hysterics that would upset him."

Laura clutched Richard's arm, who nodded to the doctor. "Go on."

"Your son was nearly hit by a shell which exploded just behind him," the doctor began.

Laura cried out, holding her hand to her mouth.

"I am afraid he has lost half of his right leg from the explosion, as well as suffering a minor concussion."

"No!" Laura cried, and Richard clutched her tightly to him. Hannah and Dorcas gasped and reached out to comfort Laura as well.

Richard breathed in deeply. "But he has suffered no further life threatening injuries?" he asked hopefully.

Doctor Kramer shook his head. "As I said, he was very lucky. When you feel you are ready," he looked at Laura, who was still sobbing, with concern, "I will take you to him. In the meantime, I must ask Nurse Brown here to take Benjamin Midwinter's family to him. He is on the floor below us."

"Why is my son on another floor?" Dorcas asked, her voice rising with near-hysteria. "Doctor, what has happened to him? Is he going to survive?"

Doctor Kramer placed his hand on her arm. "I am afraid I do not know the specifics, Lady Dorcas. Doctor Collins is in charge of his care."

Dorcas clutched tightly to Timothy's arm on one side and Abby's on the other as they followed Nurse Brown down the corridor towards the staircase.

Hannah, who felt she would be expected to stay with Laura and Richard to see Robbie first, could no more have been kept away from seeing Benjamin at that moment than Lady Dorcas could have. She trotted along after them, feeling a wave of despair pass over her as they drew closer to where Benjamin was being kept.

Nurse Brown had them wait outside of the infirmary whilst she located Doctor Collins, who soon emerged from the room and greeted them all solemnly. "I am Doctor Collins. I understand Benjamin Midwinter is your son."

"Yes, please take us to him at once, doctor," Timothy said brusquely.

"Of course, Sir Timothy. But first I must explain his condition to you. Please sit down." He indicated to a set of chairs against the wall and waited for them to be seated before he began.  
"Your son was shot right about here." He indicated to a spot just below his left shoulder. Dorcas gasped and began to sob into her handkerchief, and Hannah's hand rose to her mouth as she tried not to cry out. The doctor continued on. "The bullet grazed his left lung which the surgeon in France was able to patch up quite nicely, but a complication has occurred, unfortunately, one we see all too often with such injuries."

Timothy's face turned to stone. "What kind of complication, doctor?"

Doctor Collins sighed, looking suddenly old and tired. "He has developed an infection in the lung."

Dorcas began to sob, and Timothy pulled her up with him as he stood up abruptly. "Take us to him immediately!" he shouted hoarsely. The doctor nodded nervously and led them inside.

The room was smaller than the general infirmary, for it housed only the most serious of patients. Dorcas spotted Benjamin right away and ran to him, but Doctor Collins held the others back. "Please understand, we must not tire him out; only one at a time for now."

"Benjamin!" Dorcas cried, falling to her knees beside his bed. He lay terribly still, a large bandage covering his shoulder and upper chest, his breath coming in laboured wheezes. Dorcas took his hand and kissed it, and then she rose and kissed his cheek, brushing his hair from his damp forehead.

His eyes fluttered open. "Mother?"

Dorcas smiled for him through her tears. "Yes, darling, I am right here. You are going to be just fine, my precious boy."

His eyes closed again. "I…I don't feel so good, Mother."

Dorcas reached for the damp cloth set on the table next to his bed and dipped it in the cool basin of water. Then she bathed his face which was hot with fever. "I know you do not feel well, my darling, but you will soon, I promise!"

He moved his head towards the sound of her voice. "Robbie? Is he all right?"

Dorcas nodded, though his eyes were closed. "Yes, Robbie is downstairs. Laura and Richard are with him right now."

He nodded. "Good," he said, seemingly lapsing into sleep. Then he turned his head to her once more. "Please, Mother, tell Hannah that I love her," he whispered.

"You can tell her yourself, darling, she is right here with me!" Dorcas turned and beckoned to Hannah, who quickly ran to them.

"Benjamin! Oh, Benjamin, I am so sorry!" Hannah cried as she took his other hand and kissed it. "You must get better, Benjamin, because you and I have a wedding to plan!"

He smiled, even though his eyes stayed closed. "Hannah? Is it really you?"

She laughed and sobbed at the same time, holding his hand to her cheek. "Yes, it is really me! Oh, Benjamin, I love you so much! Your letters…your beautiful, beautiful letters, only reached me today. I am so sorry!"

Doctor Collins strode over at that moment and asked them to step back so Timothy and Abby could have their turn. "Then we must let the boy rest," he said sternly.

As Timothy and Abby went to Benjamin's side (the doctor realised it was futile to keep it to one visitor at a time) Dorcas clutched at Doctor Collins' arm. "What is being done for the infection, doctor?" she demanded. "You must do everything in your power to save him!"

The doctor sighed. "I am afraid there is nothing more we can do for your son, Lady Dorcas. He has developed an abscessed lung and we can only wait to see if his body can fight it off."

"No! No!" Dorcas cried. "There must be something more you can do!"

The doctor took her hand and held it tight. "Your boy is young and strong. I have seen others overcome worse. We can only wait...and pray."

As Dorcas began to weep, Hannah backed away, her face filling with horror and disbelief. Suddenly, she knew she had to find Doctor Armstrong. If anyone could do something for Benjamin, he could.

She ran out of the room then practically tripped going up the stairs in her haste until finally reaching the infirmary where Robbie was held.

"Where do you think you are going, miss?" a large, burly nurse said as she stepped in front of Hannah.

"I need to see Doctor Armstrong! He is in there with his son Robert."

"Only family can go in, miss," the nurse said firmly.

"I-I am Robert's fiancé!" Hannah babbled.

The nurse's face softened. "Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?" She jerked her head towards the door, and Hannah fled inside before the nurse could change her mind.

She slowed her pace as she entered the room, ignoring the admiring glances from the soldiers occupying the long row of beds that led to Robbie's.

"Doctor Armstrong!" she called out.

Richard turned around, but before he could say anything Robbie spotted her and turned away from her. "Don't let her near!" he cried.

"Robbie!" Laura said. "It is only Hannah. Don't you want to see her?"

He shook his head hard. "I do not want her to see me like this!"

"Robbie?" Hannah called out. "Robbie, are you all right? Please let me see you!"

Robbie pulled the blanket over his lower body, hiding his injury from sight. "Please, Ma, I do not want her here."

Laura gave Hannah a sympathetic look then nodded for her to leave.

"I am so sorry, Robbie," Hannah said to him. Then she pulled Richard's arm. "Please, Doctor Armstrong, Benjamin needs your help. I think…oh, Doctor Armstrong I think he is dying!"

"What?" Richard said. Then he turned to Laura and Robbie. "I will be back; I have to check on Benjamin."

Laura nodded worriedly before turning her attentions back to her son.

"Is Robbie going to be all right, Doctor Armstrong?" Hannah asked as they hurried to the other infirmary.

"He will indeed, Hannah. I know his mother is heartbroken to see his poor leg, but he is alive and will never have to go to war again. That is what is most important."

When they reached the infirmary Richard immediately approached Doctor Collins and demanded a report on Benjamin's condition. His face turned sorrowful as he learned of the lung infection, and his eyes sought Dorcas and Timothy's with great compassion. Within moments he was at their side and examining Benjamin for himself.

He listened to the boy's lungs and heart, felt his pulse and took his temperature.

"Please, Richard," Dorcas pleaded, "is there anything you can do for my boy?"

Richard sighed, knowing all too well what Ben's chances of recovery were. "I will do all that I can for him, Lady Dorcas. You know I will," he said, trying to look as confident as he could for the grieving parents.

"And Robbie? How is he?" Dorcas asked.

"Outside of his leg he will be just fine, I am happy to say."

She took his hand and squeezed it. "I am so glad."

Richard gazed down at Benjamin, who was twisting his hands around his blanket in his discomfort. He seemed to be in a delirium. "Your boy saved my son, Lady Dorcas and Sir Timothy," he said quietly.

"Benjamin saved Robbie? How?" Timothy asked.

"Robbie told me he was taking a stretcher out into the field when the shell hit. Benjamin ran out from the trenches to find him. He made the tourniquet around Robbie's leg that saved him from bleeding to death, and then he carried him back to safety. It was when he was tending to Robbie that he was shot."

Dorcas began to cry again and kissed her son's face again and again.

Richard placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "He is a hero, Lady Dorcas."

Hannah stood back with tears streaming down her cheeks. "P-Please, Doctor Armstrong! Please save Benjamin! We cannot just stand here and let him die!"

Richard placed his hand on Benjamin's head and let it rest there a moment, as if in thought. Then he looked over at Timothy. "I am taking our boys home tonight."

"What?" Dorcas exclaimed. "Benjamin cannot leave the hospital now!"

But Richard looked resolute. "I have an idea, Lady Dorcas, and it can best be done in my clinic. Sir Timothy, I need you to send a telegram immediately to Candleford telling Sydney to rouse the grocer and the neighbors, and have them gather as many onions as they can. Tell them we will need bushels of them, and have them brought to my clinic."

"Onions?" Timothy said incredulously.

"Yes, onions! And lots of them! Also, tell Doctor Raines we are coming and to have frying pans and towels ready for us."

"But-" Timothy began to protest.

"Please, Sir Timothy, you must trust me! Time is of the essence-you must go now!" Then he turned to Abby. "I must secure an ambulance for us. Can you please tell Laura our plan whilst I arrange the boys' discharges?"

Abby nodded, relieved to have something to do to help, and then hurried out of the room.

"How are onions going to help Benjamin, doctor?" Hannah asked, looking bewildered.

Richard gave her a hopeful smile. "It is an old folk remedy, Hannah. Something of which I think Queenie herself would approve!"

* * *

It took some doing for Richard to convince the doctors to release the boys to his care, but Robbie was stable for travel, and Doctor Collins knew Ben was dying anyway, so they finally gave in. Richard sent thanks to his late grandfather yet again for leaving him such a wealthy man, for he was able to afford the expense of hiring an ambulance and driver to take the boys all the way from London to Candleford. He also paid the hospital for the mattresses they would need to make the ride more comfortable for his patients. The roads were sure to become bumpier the closer they came to Candleford.

Timothy completed his task of sending the telegrams, and soon they were bunched together in the back of the ambulance, with Abby and Hannah riding up front with the driver.

"Go as fast as you can, man!" Richard instructed the driver, who nodded and pushed his foot hard on the pedal.

Robbie stared over at Ben, who was still delirious in between sleeping. "Is he going to die?" he asked dully as his father tended to him.

"Not if I can help it, son," Richard replied. "I am going to do all that I can for him."

Robbie began to cry. "I am so sorry, Lady Dorcas, Sir Timothy! It is my fault Ben got hurt! He should have left me there! I should be the one dying, not him!"

Dorcas moved over to him and held his face in her hands. "No, Robbie, you mustn't say that! You are not to blame! No one would ever think that! If the situation had been reversed I know you would have been the first one out there to save my son."

But Robbie was not convinced. "He should have let me die," he murmured. "I am as good as useless now anyway." He looked down at his missing leg and then turned away from everyone.

"That is not true, Robert," Richard said sternly. "As soon as your wound is healed I will have Doctor Weatherby in to fit you with a prosthetic leg. You will be up and walking around again in no time."

"Yes, listen to your father!" Laura added, giving his hand a squeeze.

Their words fell on deaf ears, though; for Robbie had fallen into a funk so deep nothing would convince him otherwise. He kept his head turned away and refused to respond to anyone for the rest of the journey.

They arrived in Candleford just as dawn was breaking over the horizon. Hannah blinked with disbelief when they came around the corner of High Street, for milling about in front of Doctor Armstrong's clinic was half of Candleford and Lark Rise. Bushels upon bushels of onions were stacked against the walls, and makeshift tables had been set up for the onion chopping. As it turned out, once Queenie was told of the onions, she knew exactly what Richard had in mind and set about organising the whole process. They were waiting only for their patient to arrive.

"Get the first pan heated!" Queenie shouted inside the door as she saw the ambulance approaching. Others fell to the tables to begin cutting the onions. There was Minnie and Alf, Emma and Annie, Margaret and Thomas, although Thomas would have to leave for work in a few hours. Even Pearl and Ruby had donned large aprons and were brandishing knives in their hands as onions were placed before them.

Colonel Foerster had Queenie sit and rest in a chair whilst he took over the overseeing of the onion brigade. He was in his element commanding those around him, much to Pearl's amusement. "We have a soldier to save, people!" he shouted.

But silence fell as the ambulance stopped in front of them and Dorcas descended with tears in her eyes. Queenie immediately stood and hurried over to her. "Is he…?" she asked gently, and Dorcas shook her head. "He is still with us, but only just. Oh, Queenie, I cannot lose my boy!"

Queenie put her arms around Dorcas and held her close. "And you shan't if I have anything to say about it! We are all here for Benjamin, my dear, and we are going to fight this with him!"

Dorcas looked up at the town as they stared solemnly back at her. "Thank you all for being here for my boy! Thank you!"

Timothy joined her and added his thanks as well before helping Richard take Benjamin into the clinic where they placed him in a separate, isolated room. Then they took Robbie inside to the regular infirmary, accompanied by his grandparents, younger siblings and his mother. The crowd then fell to their tasks, and soon eyes were streaming as the air became thick with the smell of onions.

"Richard, I still do not understand how onions are going to help Benjamin," Dorcas said, looking perplexed.

Richard had taken the first batch of heated onions, placed them in a towel and applied it to Benjamin's chest over the infected lung. "It is a folk remedy to be sure, Lady Dorcas, but I have known it to work. You see, an infection needs heat to defeat it. In Benjamin's case, he has developed an abscess in his lung. His fever is not enough to battle the infection, but the concentrated heat supplied by the onions will help. We also need to get him coughing, and these strong onions will help with that as well. With heat and coughing we just might be able to break the abscess. Now, I am going to turn him on his side. You hold this poultice to his chest, and, Sir Timothy, you hold this one to his back right about here."

Dorcas and Timothy complied, and Benjamin moaned with the extra heat for he was already feeling terribly hot. "I am sorry, darling," Dorcas murmured to him, "but this is the only way!"

"What can I do?" Hannah asked Richard as she stood there twisting her hands with anxiety. "I need to do something!"

Richard nodded to her. "You can keep the poultices coming, Hannah. As soon as the current ones lose their heat take them back to the kitchen and refill them. Also, bring a pitcher of water-we need to get Benjamin to drink as much water as he can."

Hannah eagerly took the spent poultice from Dorcas and hurried back to the kitchen for a new one. It wasn't long before Benjamin started sweating profusely, but it was all Dorcas could do to get him to drink. "Please, darling, you must try to swallow as best you can!" Benjamin kept turning his head away for he was still delirious and feeling so terribly sick. Then Hannah placed a blessedly cool hand on his brow, taking the cup from Dorcas's hand. "It is Hannah, Benjamin. Please, won't you take a few sips for me? Just a few sips, my love; we need you to help us help you!"

At last Benjamin complied and managed to hold down a few sips, much to everyone's relief.

Hours passed, and as time went on Richard secretly began to believe their efforts were in vain. Benjamin grew weaker, but though everyone's hands were becoming blistered from the onions and heat, no one even thought of giving up.

"I, for one, will never eat another onion again!" Pearl grumbled to the colonel as she wiped her streaming eyes with the back of her sleeve.

"Keep chopping, angel," the colonel commanded, "we have to save that brave boy." But he leaned down and rewarded her with a kiss. "Mmm…you even taste of onions. I am proud of you, wife, digging in like this."

"Of course I want to help! I have known that boy since he was born!" Then she looked over at her sister whose knife kept missing the onion half the time. "Ruby, what on earth are you doing?"

Ruby coughed. "I hardly know! I can barely see a thing-my eyes are watering too much!"

"Well wipe them for pity's sake!" Pearl rolled her eyes at the colonel and he chuckled.

"Be nice, harridan," he whispered in her ear.

"I am being nice!" she shouted irritably as her knife viciously tore into the next onion.

He patted her shoulder. "All right, all right, don't get your knickers in a twist, love. I will just go check on the lad and see how he is doing."

Abby and Sydney had taken over poultice duty to give their parents a much needed break. The Armstrong's cook brought in a tray piled high with sandwiches with Laura following with the tea. "Please, Lady Dorcas, you must try to eat something!" Laura said when she saw Dorcas refuse a sandwich. But Dorcas would only take a cup of tea for she had no appetite whatsoever.

"How is he?" Colonel Foerster came and stood next to them, gazing down at Benjamin with sadness in his eyes.

"There is no change, colonel," Dorcas said sadly.

The colonel rested his hand on Benjamin's head. "You must fight, son!" he commanded. "Fight like the brave soldier I know you are!" His voice then cracked, and he turned quickly away before anyone could see the mist growing in his eyes.

Hannah refused to take a break herself and was solely focused on getting Benjamin to drink more water. "Please, Ben, just one more sip!" But he no longer seemed to hear her and the water only dribbled from his mouth.

Dorcas began to weep as she brushed the hair from Benjamin's forehead and kissed it. The caresses made him stir. "Mother?" he asked softly.

"I am right here, darling," she sobbed.

"Mother, please don't cry on such a beautiful, sunny day," he managed to whisper.

Dorcas frowned and looked up at Timothy, whose face was grief-stricken, for the day had darkened with storm clouds.

Ben then opened his eyes and squinted as though seeing a bright light. As his eyes adjusted he saw Hannah standing in his mother's rose garden surrounded by a beautiful glow. Then she turned and began to walk away. "Hannah? Wait for me! Don't leave me, Hannah!" he cried.

Hannah looked stricken as she grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek. "Shhh…I am right here, Ben. I will not leave you. I will never leave you. Now don't you leave me, do you hear me? I love you, Benjamin. You must stay with me!" She began to cry as she saw Benjamin's face turning greyer and greyer.

Abby's body began to shake with sobs as well as she held another hot poultice to her brother's chest, unable to give up just yet. Sydney wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before applying his own poultice to Ben's back.

Ben suddenly felt as though he could not breathe. His throat felt tight and clogged. Then the sunlight began to dim as though a cloud were passing in front of it. "Hannah?" he gasped. "Where have you gone?" He pulled in a last gasp of air before his body was racked by a most violent spell of coughing.

"Turn his head!" Richard shouted as he hurried to Ben's bedside.

Timothy grabbed his son head and kept it turned towards the floor just as a great rush of pus and blood streamed from Ben's mouth.

"It is working!" Richard cried triumphantly. Benjamin coughed and gagged again and again until the infection had at last been expelled from his lung.

"There now…there now," Richard soothed as he cleared Ben's airway with a small suction device and then eased him back down.

Ben took in great gasps of air until the grey in his cheeks was replaced with a pinkish hue.

Dorcas grasped Richard's arm, her eyes wide with a mixture of grief and hope. "Richard?" she asked tremulously.

Richard smiled at her. "The onion poultices did their job, Lady Dorcas. Benjamin has a very good chance now, although the next forty-eight hours will be critical. In the meantime, we must get him to drink as much water as we can!"

Everyone burst into tears of relief and Dorcas embraced Richard as hard as she could. "Once again you have saved my son's life, Richard. How could I ever repay you?" she cried.

"Repay me?" Richard laughed. "Lady Dorcas, I would not have my beautiful wife or my four beautiful children if it had not been for you fainting in front of me that day in Oxford, nearly twenty years ago, when we discovered you were carrying Benjamin. This life, this wonderful fulfilling life I have here in Candleford, is all thanks to you and your son; not to mention my own son is alive because of Benjamin. It is I who am in your debt!"

Dorcas smiled joyfully at him and kissed his cheek before returning to Benjamin's bedside, where she helped Timothy change their son's gown as Abby and Sydney changed the sweat-soaked sheets on his bed.

Richard then went outside and told the onion brigade their efforts were successful and a cheer rose up, making everyone inside laugh amidst their tears.

Hannah managed to get a full glass of water down Benjamin before he fell into a deep and healing sleep. She kissed his cheek and took hold of his hand, and there she stayed for the rest of the night.

**Chapter 8**

**H**annah awakened early the next morning, having fallen asleep with her head resting on Benjamin's bed and her hand still curled around his. She smiled as she watched him sleep, and then carefully let go of his hand to reach up and gently feel his forehead. He was still warm with a mild fever, but his breathing seemed much easier and there was colour in his cheeks. She let her hand slide down to his cheek, touching him as though convincing herself he was really there. His eyes then opened, and he smiled sleepily at her. "Am I in Heaven?" he whispered.

She smiled at him. "No, Candleford."

"Even better," he said as he closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

"How do you feel?" she asked softly, not wanting to wake Benjamin's parents who were still asleep in the comfortable chairs Richard and Laura had thoughtfully provided for them.

Ben groaned, "As though I have been trampled by a horse."

"I am not surprised. We nearly lost you last night, Benjamin," Hannah said as she blinked away tears.

He opened his eyes again and stared solemnly back at her. "I'm sorry, Hannah."

She shook her head and kissed his forehead. "No, I am the one who is sorry, Benjamin. I love you so much. I could not have gone on without you."

He took her hand and kissed it. "I love you, too, Hannah Rose. I am so glad you are here with me."

"Silly, as if I would be anywhere else!" She grinned at him, but then he was taken by a sudden coughing spell. The cough was so deep and loose Hannah had to quickly reach for the clean rag next to his bed for him to hold to his mouth.

His coughing immediately roused both Dorcas and Timothy, who were instantly by his side just as Doctor Armstrong came through the door.

"Now that sound is music to my ears!" Richard said heartily as he came to Ben's bedside and made him lean forward. "That's it; cough as hard as you can. We must keep that lung loose!"

"My darling, how are you feeling?" Dorcas asked as she ran her hand over her son's forehead to feel for a fever.

Benjamin coughed some more then managed to smile. "I am feeling much better, Mother."

Timothy then clasped his son's shoulder before pulling him into a hug. "My boy…my dear boy," was all he could say, for his voice had become choked with emotion.

"How is he really, Richard?" Dorcas asked for she thought Benjamin still felt too warm.

"He is doing remarkably well, Lady Dorcas. His fever has diminished, but not entirely so because it is helping keep the infection at bay. Lots of rest, liquids and perhaps a little food in him is the order for the next few days. But first, Nurse Tilda and I are going to get him bathed and thoroughly examined. I am shooing you all out to go home, eat something, and have a nice bath yourselves until we are finished."

"Oh, but Richard-" Dorcas began to protest, but he held his hand up to her.

"Lady Dorcas, I need to take care of my patient, and you and Sir Timothy need to take care of yourselves! Now, those are doctor's orders and I will not take no for an answer."

Dorcas looked helplessly at Timothy who put his arm around her. "We must do what is best for Benjamin, darling. Son, we will be back as soon as Doctor Armstrong allows us."

Ben nodded then turned to Hannah, who bent down and kissed his forehead. "I will be back as soon as I can, too," she assured him. Then she pulled Richard aside. "Doctor Armstrong, how is Robbie doing?"

"He is doing well, Hannah, thank you for asking."

"I am so glad. Please, sir, I know he has not wanted to see me, but I really do need to speak to him."

Richard glanced between her and Benjamin and then nodded. "I know you will need to speak to him, Hannah, and why. I only ask that you give him a day or two before you do. His spirits are a bit low at the moment, and I would prefer he not be further upset. I know you know what I mean."

Hannah nodded. "Of course. But please tell him I am thinking of him, won't you?"

He touched her cheek. "Of course I will. Now go home and get something to eat. I do not need any more patients at the moment!"

She smiled. "Thank you, Doctor Armstrong. And if Benjamin should need me…"

"I will send for you straightaway," he assured her.

* * *

Hannah entered her home tired and weary, but infinitely happy that Benjamin was on the road to recovery. The future suddenly looked bright with endless possibilities once more.

"Hannah?" her mother called out just as she was halfway up the stairs. "Hannah, how are dear Benjamin and Robert doing?"

Hannah descended the stairs again. "Benjamin survived the night and is doing well, Mother. I have not seen Robbie, but Doctor Armstrong tells me he is also doing well."

Margaret sighed with relief. "Thank the Lord! Come have your breakfast, child-you must be starving!"

"Thank you, Mother, but I just want a hot bath and a change of clothes, and then I must return to Benjamin."

Margaret furrowed her brow. "Please, dear, it will do no one any good if you do not take care of yourself. You must eat something!"

Hannah sighed for she was rather hungry. "All right, Mother." But she was not pleased to find her father was also sitting at the table. John had already had his breakfast and had gone off to the Post Office.

"How are you, Hanny dear?" Thomas asked tentatively.

"Father," Hannah coldly acknowledged him before tucking into her eggs and toast. Thomas exchanged pained glances with his wife and then cleared his throat. "Hannah, I realise it was very wrong of me to have kept those letters from you."

"Yes, it was," she said curtly.

"I-I can only say how sorry I am, child. Perhaps one day when you have children of your own you will understand."

Hannah put down her cutlery and looked at him. "What I will never understand, Father, is how you of all people, a man who has always lived by the word of God, could be so dishonest and deceitful to his own daughter."

Thomas looked stricken. "There is not a moment that passes that I-"

"And you broke the law, Father!" Hannah interrupted him. "I wonder what Sydney will say when he finds out you broke the trust of the Royal Mail by interfering with the delivery of its letters. I never dreamt it possible of you to do such a thing."

Thomas stared down at his hands. "Then you are going to tell Mr Dowland, are you?"

Hannah stood and tossed her napkin on the table. "No, Father, _you_ are going to tell him." With that she turned her back to him and walked away.

As Hannah soaked in her hot bath, she reflected on all that had happened in the past few days. It was only then that she was able to release her emotions as she realised how close she had come to losing Benjamin forever. She cried and she cried, and afterwards she felt the fear and pain cleansed from her soul just as the soap and water had cleansed her body. When she finally emerged from her bath she felt ready to take on the world. Dressing quickly, she hurried back to the clinic where she would spend the rest of the day by Benjamin's side.

"Good morning, Thomas," Sydney said as Thomas arrived to begin his workday. Abby was standing behind the counter and merely glared at Thomas.

"Good morning, sir, Mrs Dowland," Thomas replied. Then, just as Sydney was grabbing his postbag to begin his route, Thomas stopped him. "Mr Dowland, sir, might I have a private word with you?"

Sydney raised his eyebrows. "Of course, Thomas. What is on your mind?" Thomas glanced over at Abby who discreetly went back into the kitchen to give the men their privacy.

Thomas then took a deep breath and confessed what he had done with Hannah's letter.

Sydney's face darkened as he heard Thomas's confession, then he shook his head sadly. "This is a grievous thing, indeed, Thomas. I hardly know what to say as you are the last person I would ever think would break the laws of the Post Office."

Thomas rubbed his forehead. "I know, sir, but you have two daughters yourself, Mr Dowland, and I imagine you would protect them with your very life if you had to."

"Of course I would, Thomas, but Hannah's life was never in danger. Is it so very horrible that Hannah would love my little brother enough for you to break the law?"

"I was protecting her heart, sir," Thomas countered. "Benjamin is Sir Timothy's heir and we both know Benjamin is expected to marry well. And I hardly think Sir Timothy would approve of his only son marrying the daughter of a postman. He has his estate to think of!"

Sydney shook his head and sighed. "Thomas, did you forget that Sir Timothy himself married my ma? A postmistress! And he also allowed his only daughter to marry me-a man of illegitimate birth! Have you ever known anyone happier than Sir Timothy and Lady Dorcas? Or Abby and myself, for that matter?"

"No sir, but you did not see my Hannah when Benjamin broke her heart again and again by telling her he was unable to marry her."

"I do not believe it," Sydney said with astonishment. "Benjamin loves Hannah with all his heart."

"Well, we shall see, will we not, Mr Dowland? But my part in this by taking Hannah's letter from the post and concealing the other letter he entrusted to our care was wrong, and I know this now. I-I shall tender my resignation immediately." He took off his postman's cap and handed it to Sydney. "I will return the rest of the uniform later today."

Sydney looked down at the cap and sighed. "Thomas, wait. Is there any possibility you would do such a thing ever again?"

Thomas shook his head. "No, sir."

"Even if a murderous convict in gaol were to write letters to your daughter would you intercept them?"

Thomas shook his head again.

"Well, then," Sydney said. "I cannot let your breach of conduct go unpunished, Thomas, but you need not resign. Instead, I am suspending you for two weeks without pay."

Thomas stared at him. "Thank you, sir, but I do not think I deserve-"

"Thomas, in case you have not noticed, there is a war going on and I have few enough employees as it is. I need you here."

Thomas's eyes grew suspiciously misty as he nodded his head. "Thank you, sir. I will not let you down ever again."

Sydney pointed a stern finger at him. "See that you don't!"

* * *

Laura frowned when she saw Hannah once again so devotedly by Benjamin's bedside. "Hannah, may I have a word with you, please?" she asked.

"Of course," Hannah replied. She gave Benjamin's arm a squeeze before joining Laura.

"Robbie wishes to speak with you," Laura said.

"Oh, I am so glad! I was afraid he was never going to let me see him and we have so much to discuss."

Laura took her arm and held her back for a moment. "You have decided not to marry my son, haven't you?"

Hannah hesitated a moment then shook her head. "No, Mrs Armstrong, I cannot marry Robbie. It was wrong of me to have accepted his proposal when my heart has always belonged to another. That is why I must speak with Robbie as soon as possible."

"I see," Laura said sadly. "Then I must ask you to break it to him as gently as possible. Robbie is not himself, you see. His spirits remain low and I will not have anyone adding to his burden."

"No, of course not, Mrs Armstrong. Robbie is my dearest friend and I want the chance to help him through this difficult time just as he has helped me through many a difficult time himself."

Laura nodded then tilted her head in the direction of Robbie's room. "Down the hall, second door on the right."

Robbie was surprisingly sitting up in a chair next to his bed with a blanket covering his lower half. "Robbie! How are you feeling?" Hannah asked as she came to his side and took his hand. He slid his hand away from hers and motioned for her to take the chair next to him.

"I am still here," he said tonelessly.

She frowned, for Robbie had always been a cheerful sort, open and friendly. Now he seemed despondent and listless. "And I am so glad," she said, trying to sound cheerful for him. "You will get through this, Robbie, I promise you. And I and so many of your friends will help you do so, you can count on that."

"I am releasing you from our engagement, Hannah," he said without preamble.

Hannah stared at him. "Oh, Robbie-"

"No, I have nothing to offer you now that I am a cripple. Besides, I know that it is Benjamin that you love, not me." He refused to meet her eyes and just stared down at his lap.

Hannah reached out and grasped his hand once more, refusing to let him pull away again. "Robbie, you are right in that it is Benjamin whom I love, and I am so sorry that I accepted your hand when I knew this to be true, but my not marrying you has nothing to do with your leg! And you are _not_ a cripple, Robbie! You will be up and walking about in no time, and one day you are going to become the finest of doctors-just like your father! And one day, too, you will find a lovely young lady who will be the luckiest girl in the world to win your beautiful heart."

When Robbie shook his head Hannah reached out and took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. Her heart twisted when she saw the defeated look in his normally joyful eyes. "You listen to me, Robbie Armstrong, you are _not_ a cripple! Look at Colonel Foerster-he is missing an entire arm and yet he managed to sweep Miss Pearl right off her feet! Do you not think that incredibly brave of him to take on Miss Pearl with only one arm to defend himself with?"

Hannah was pleased to see a ghost of a smile come over Robbie's face, but then he closed himself away again. "Goodbye, Hannah. I hope you and Ben will be very happy together. I am just sorry he nearly died whilst saving me. I wish he had not."

"Please, do not say such things, Robbie," she said sadly. "You have everything to live for. If I had not already loved Benjamin I would have married you in a heartbeat, missing leg or not. Even if Benjamin himself had come back missing both legs and both arms I still would marry him because I love _him, _not his limbs! Can you understand?"

He gave a brief nod. "Whatever you say, Hannah."

She sighed. "I am not giving up on you. I refuse to let you give up on life just because you lost half your leg whilst risking your life to save others on the battlefield. To me you are a hero, Robbie Armstrong, and a friend that I love dearly." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I will be back soon to check up on you."

He smiled dimly then turned away from her to stare out the window.

When Hannah returned to Benjamin's room, she found little Emily Armstrong by his bedside, having placed her favourite stuffed bear in his arms. "Bertie always helps me feel better," Emily said seriously.

"Thank you, Miss Emily," Ben smiled at her and then hugged Bertie the Bear to his chest. "Why, I do declare I feel better already!"

Emily giggled and Ben leaned over and placed a kiss on top of her head.

Hannah smiled as she watched them from the doorway and then arched an eyebrow at Ben. "I see I have been replaced by another woman."

Ben grinned. "Well, my girl here did give me Bertie," he teased as he waggled Bertie at her.

Hannah placed the back of her hand to her forehead in a dramatic fashion. "How can I possibly compete with that?"

"How was Robbie?" he asked.

Hannah shook her head. "He is very down, I'm afraid.

Benjamin gave Bertie another hug then gave him back to Emily. "Since Bertie has made me feel so much better, sweetheart, I think you should bring him to your big brother to help him feel better, too. Will you do that for me?"

Emily nodded then clutched Bertie to her chest as she ran off to find Robbie.

"That was very sweet of you," Hannah said as she brushed the hair from his forehead. "So, are you feeling better, my Benjamin?"

"Mmm, much," he said as he pulled her to him and gave her a kiss. "And a bit peckish, too, I might add. You would not happen to have any fudge, would you?" He looked about her as though she might be hiding some on her person.

She grinned at him. "Oh, you want some fudge, do you? Well, I will see what I can do about that."

"And chocolate biscuits!" he added, his eyes alight like a little boy's.

She laughed. "You are feeling better! Well then, I had better get started, hadn't I?" Then she turned solemn. "I am worried about Robbie, Ben. I have never seen him like this before; so…depressed."

Ben sighed. "I imagine he might still be in shock. It cannot be easy losing a part of oneself."

"He needs us, Ben. He needs us to help bring him out of this."

He took her hand and kissed it. "And we will, love. Doctor Armstrong says he wants me up and walking around soon. I will see if he will let me visit Robbie. Maybe I can talk some sense into him."

"I do hope so. Well, if I am to make you fudge _and_ biscuits I had better be off. I will be back later."

He pulled her to him once more and gave her another kiss. "Not too much later, mind."

She caressed his cheek then reluctantly pulled away. As she left through the clinic's front door she passed a small, young woman with bushy hair who was carrying a large satchel in one hand. "Thank you," the girl said shyly as Hannah paused to hold the door open for her. Hannah nodded in return, and as the girl walked past her she noticed she had a slight limp. Hannah wondered briefly if the girl had come for treatment for she had never seen her before. But then, eager to get home to make Benjamin his favourite treats, she soon forgot all about her.

* * *

"Miss Weatherby, how good of you to come," Richard greeted the young woman as he relieved her of her heavy satchel.

"I was quite happy to, Doctor Armstrong. Papa sends his apologies for not coming himself. He is inundated with new patients at the moment, as you can imagine, but he did feel perhaps I would be more suited to helping your son rather than himself. I do hope you are not too disappointed."

Richard smiled at her. "Not at all, Miss Weatherby. Your father has always spoken quite highly of you and your capabilities."

"Please, sir, call me Amanda. 'Miss Weatherby' makes me feel like a spinster librarian."

Richard smiled again for the girl rather did resemble the quintessential librarian with her wire-rimmed spectacles sliding down to the tip of her nose, but far too young to be mistaken for a spinster. "Amanda it is, then. Come, I will introduce you to Robbie."

Amanda pushed her spectacles back up with the tip of her finger and followed him.

Robbie was still staring out the window when they came into his room. "Robbie, this is Miss Amanda Weatherby."

"Hello," Amanda said shyly to Robbie, a blush coming to her cheeks, for his eyes really were as astonishingly blue as she remembered them. "That is a very nice bear you have there."

Robbie, who had forgotten about the bear on his lap, quickly tossed it aside. "Erm, my baby sister's," he mumbled.

"Robbie, Miss Weatherby has come to see about fitting you with a prosthetic leg."

Amanda was sorry to see that the friendly twinkle she remembered in Robbie's eyes from when she first met him was replaced with dullness and hostility.

"I do not want a prosthetic leg," he growled before turning away towards the window again.

Richard frowned. "Now, Robert, there is no reason for you-"

"Please, Doctor Armstrong," Amanda interrupted him. "I believe it best if I speak to your son alone."

Richard gave a reluctant nod and then left the room.

Amanda approached Robbie slowly, as one would approach a wounded animal, and when she spoke her voice was soft and soothing. "I doubt you remember me, Mr Armstrong. I came with my father several months ago to see Colonel Foerster."

"I remember you," he murmured, his gaze still fixed out the window.

Amanda looked surprised. "You do? Well, I suppose one could not forget someone as clumsy as I. As I recall I managed to drop both my notebook and my pen in front of you and you so very kindly picked them up for me."

Robbie remained silent.

Amanda studied him for a moment, her hands twisting together with uncertainty. Speaking with strangers had always been difficult for her, and such a handsome stranger made it even more difficult. But she had a job to do and she refused to let her insecurities get in the way of carrying it out-especially when it concerned a wounded young man who obviously needed her help.

"Mr Armstrong, I am so sorry for what you have been through. I know this isn't at all easy to accept, but I promise you I can help, and things will become better for you."

Robbie still would not look at her. "I am sorry you came all this way, Miss Weatherby, but I do not want your help. I just want to be left alone."

"But-" she began to protest.

He finally turned to her, his eyes suddenly ablaze. "Go away!" he shouted. "I don't want your help!"

Amanda flinched but she held her ground. "You are sadly mistaken if you think such an outburst will scare me away, Mr Armstrong. I have come here to get you back on your feet again and I will not leave until I have done so."

"Don't you mean 'foot'?" he said sarcastically.

She stepped closer to him. "Believe it or not, Mr Armstrong, I do know what you are going through, but I will leave you to your sulking for now. I will be back later, though, so I hope by then you will be in a more receptive frame of mind."

Robbie huffed angrily and turned his back to her. Amanda shook her head at him and left the room.

Richard and Laura regarded Amanda anxiously as she joined them for tea. "We heard shouting," Laura said worriedly.

"Yes, Robbie is still in his anger phase, I'm afraid," Amanda explained. "It is nothing I have not experienced before, and it is quite normal, I assure you, but we cannot let it carry on much longer. I plan to stay for as long as it will take to bring him around-with your permission of course."

Laura reached out and took Amanda's hand gratefully. "Thank you, Amanda. It is a terrible feeling for a mother not to be able to help her child. Robbie has always been so happy and positive his whole life. To see him like this is….killing me." Richard took Laura's hand and squeezed it.

"I promise you your son will be happy again," Amanda said reassuringly. "We just need to be patient with him."

But patience was not on Amanda's mind when she went to see him again. The door to his room remained open, just as she had left it, and she came and leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed over chest. "Well?" she said, startling him from his reverie. He turned and glared at her.

"I told you to leave me alone," he growled.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Yes, I know, and I don't care. You are stuck with me, Mr Armstrong, whether you like or not."

His chest heaved with anger and frustration, and he suddenly pushed himself up on his one good leg in an ill-advised attempt to get away. Instead, he lost his balance and fell with a crash to the floor. She hurried to his side and grabbed his arm to help him up, but he pushed her away and pounded the floor with his fist. "Get away from me!" he screamed.

Richard ran into the room after hearing all the noise but Amanda shooed him quickly away with her hand.

"I will do no such thing!" she shouted back at Robbie, making him blink with surprise. "Now, get up this instant and stop acting like a child! Do you want to be a cripple for the rest of your life? Do you? Or do you want to walk again?"

Robbie's face turned red with pent up rage and he tried to push himself away from her. She wouldn't let him, though, and instead she once more took hold of his arm and pulled. "Get up right now!" she shouted again, and surprisingly, he did so. Then she helped him to his bed.

"Please, just go away and leave me alone," he pleaded, the fight going out of him as his shoulders slumped forward. "A man is next to useless without two good legs. How can I ever be a doctor? How could I ever have children and be unable to run to them when they needed my help? What woman would want a legless man anyway? A prosthetic leg is not going to make me less of a cripple. I am good for nothing now!"

Amanda stared at him, her eyes hardening as he raged on. "A good for nothing cripple, eh?" she said. "Is that what you see when you look at me? Do you think I am good for nothing and incapable of helping others? Do you think I should give up on becoming a doctor, too?"

Robbie looked at her uncomprehendingly. "What are you talking about? You are not a cripple."

She huffed. "Well, according to your definition, I am very much a cripple." With that she began to lift up her frock.

"What are you doing?" Robbie exclaimed with alarm. Then his mouth dropped open when Amanda's legs came into view for only one leg was real-the other was a prosthetic.

* * *

"It happened when I was five," Amanda explained as she sat down beside Robbie. "I was chasing a rabbit into the woods on my grandfather's estate. Grandfather had had a problem with poachers around that time, you see, and one of them had left a steel trap set up alongside a hedgerow, which I just happened to run through when chasing the rabbit. Naturally, I landed right on the blasted thing and it snapped down on my leg."

Robbie winced. "How awful!"

"Yes, it took an hour before someone finally heard my screams. Papa did his best to save my leg, but the trap was old and filthy and it wasn't long before gangrene set in. Papa had no choice but to amputate. It was the first and only time I ever saw him cry."

Robbie shook his head. "I am so sorry."

She gave him a brief smile. "Well, it was a long time ago, and the point is I adjusted to my circumstances. It was then that Papa decided to devote his practice to treating those who had lost their limbs and to provide replacements for them. I know it isn't pretty, but once you find your balance you will find there really is not much you cannot do."

Robbie sighed. "I hope you are right."

"Of course I am right! I am living proof of it, am I not? And you are much better off than I am, being a man and all."

"How so?" he asked, looking dubious.

"Well, you get to wear trousers which will cover your leg. I have to live in fear hemlines will change and become shorter and then my secret will be out."

He looked sympathetic. "I should hope people would be more understanding in such cases."

Amanda grunted. "I am afraid people will always look down upon females with such imperfections. Men value beauty in a woman above all else, it seems. You, on the other hand, were injured in battle, which the ladies will find quite heroic and romantic. You shall soon have them fawning over you left, right and center wanting to take care of you."

Robbie groaned and rolled his eyes, "I would rather lose my other leg!"

Amanda laughed. "No, sorry, only one leg per customer!"

Robbie chuckled then glanced over at her. "I'm sorry I was so beastly before."

She shrugged. "It's quite all right. As I said, I understand completely what you are going through. I was quite beastly myself growing up with this." She knocked her knuckles against her prosthetic leg, making a hollow sound. "Especially when I was an adolescent. Poor Papa-what I put him through!"

He smiled. "But you are all right now?"

"Oh, yes. In fact, in its own way it has been a blessing. It has given me a purpose in life, Mr Armstrong, to help others get back on their _feet_ again, and I must say it has been truly rewarding."

Robbie looked at her with new admiration. "My name is Robbie, by the way."

"Robbie," she said, growing shy again. "And I am Amanda."

They shared a grin then Robbie took a deep breath. "So Amanda, what is the next step?" Then he winced. "Sorry, bad pun."

She laughed. "The next step is to have your father remove the bandages for me so I can see what we have to work with, and then we will take a mould of your stump. I will take that to Papa so he can create a customised prosthetic for you. Then, once your wound is fully healed, we shall give it a go."

Robbie nodded. "Would you mind fetching my pa? We might as well get started now."

Amanda beamed at him. "Thank you, Robbie. I promise you everything is going to be all right." She rose and headed towards the door.

"Amanda," he called out, stopping her, "beauty is not always the quality most valued by a man, I can assure you."

She blushed, and with a quick nod of her head, went in search of Doctor Armstrong.

* * *

"Well, that is it, then," Amanda said as she carefully packed away the mould of Robbie's leg.

"How long do you think it will take to make the prosthetic?" Richard asked her.

"It might be a few weeks, Doctor Armstrong." Then she lowered her voice conspiratorially. "Don't tell anyone, sir, but I am personally going to place Robbie at the top of our list."

Richard grinned at her and placed his hand over his heart. "I would be forever in your debt, Amanda. You have done wonders already just getting him to cooperate."

Her face turned serious. "Your son has suffered a terrible blow, Doctor Armstrong. I know for you and Mrs Armstrong you are just happy that he made it through the war alive, but Robbie has to live with the loss of his leg for the rest of his life."

Overhearing their conversation, Laura came to join them and placed her hand on Amanda's arm. "We know how hard this is for our son, Amanda, and I cannot tell you how grateful I am that you have been able to get through to him. How were you able to do it so quickly?"

Amanda lifted her skirt just enough for Laura and Richard to see her leg. "It helps to be a fellow amputee," she said modestly.

"Oh, my dear, I had no idea!" Laura said, her grip tightening on Amanda's arm.

"It's quite all right, Mrs Armstrong, I have been this way since I was a small child and have grown used to it. Robbie will too, I promise you, but it will take time and, most of all, _understanding_."

"We will do everything we can to make this as easy as possible for Robbie," Richard assured her.

Amanda nodded. "Well, if you will excuse me, I want to say goodbye to Robbie before I leave." She pushed up her sliding spectacles once more and went back to Robbie's room.

Now that Laura knew her secret she could just make out the slight limp in Amanda's gait. "She is a remarkable young woman," she said to her husband.

Richard smiled. "She is indeed! I think Robbie thinks so, too."

Laura looked up at him with surprise and then smiled. "Well, well, well!"

"Robbie? I am on my way now," Amanda said as she found him looking out the window again.

"So soon?" he said, looking disappointed.

"I wish I could stay longer but Papa needs me back as soon as possible. The war has kept us very busy."

Robbie nodded. "I can imagine."

She walked over to him and held out a folded piece of paper. "Here is my address, Robbie. If you have any questions at all or just want a friend to talk to, I hope you will write to me. I promise I will answer right away!" Shyness overcame her again as he took the scrap of paper from her hand and she ducked her head, causing her spectacles to slide down to the tip of her nose. She hastily pushed them back up again only to find him grinning at her.

"You really should get those fixed before you lose them altogether!" he said.

"I know," she said sheepishly. "Well, goodbye, Robbie. I will return as quickly as possible with your new leg!"

"Thank you, Amanda. And thank you for putting up with me."

She held out her hand and he took it for a friendly handshake. "Not at all, Robbie, I am just so happy to be of help in any way that I can."

He held her hand a moment longer than necessary, noticing for the first time that her eyes were a kaleidoscope of colours behind those spectacles: blue, green, brown and even yellow. Hazel would be the technical term for them, but that seemed so inadequate to describe their fascinating mixture.

Her cheeks blushed under his scrutiny and he finally let go of her hand. "Goodbye Amanda," he said. He watched the doorway long after she left, feeling a sense of loneliness overcome him, but then he remembered the scrap of paper in his hand, and it made him smile.

* * *

Benjamin was weak, but eager to finally be allowed to leave his bed and walk about. He still had a terrible cough, but Doctor Armstrong said it was sounding better and getting some exercise would help with the healing process. "Do you think I could see Robbie, Doctor Armstrong?" he asked as he tottered about, walking from one end of the room to the other. He thought he would go mad if he had to stay in his room a moment longer.

"I think that would be all right, but I do not want you overexerting yourself, Benjamin," Richard cautioned him.

"I won't." He took the box of fudge and biscuits that Hannah had left for him and made his way slowly to Robbie's room.

"Hey," he said as he stood in the doorway.

Robbie looked up with surprise from his desk where he had been writing a letter to Amanda. "Hey yourself. You look terrible."

"Thanks," Ben said as he rubbed his chin ruefully. "How are you getting on?"

"I should be asking you that. After all, you are the one who nearly died."

Ben shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint you."

Robbie gave him a lopsided grin. "What have you there?"

Ben walked into the room and handed the box to him. "Sweets. Erm, Hannah made them. She made me promise to share them with you."

"Did she?" Robbie opened the box and sniffed appreciatively before taking one of the chocolate biscuits. Ben took one, too, and they sat together munching in companionable silence for a few moments.

Robbie then glanced over at Ben. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome. Have another," Ben said as he nodded towards the box of sweets.

"No, I mean thank you for what you did out on the battlefield for me."

Benjamin looked embarrassed. "You would have done the same for me," he muttered.

Robbie nodded then held his hand out to him. "Friends again?"

Benjamin grasped his hand firmly. "Always," he said gruffly. "Now, stop eating all the fudge, hog, and save some for me. I need it to keep up my strength."

Robbie laughed and popped another piece in his mouth just for spite, and then Benjamin punched him in the arm before taking the box away from him.

Laura, who happened to be walking by with a pile of freshly folded laundry, looked in on them with concern when she saw them wrestling about like little boys, and then smiled when she heard them laughing out loud as they did so. It wasn't until Benjamin began to cough that she put an end to their shenanigans and told them to behave or she would take the box of sweets and eat them herself!

* * *

"Well, son, are you ready to go home?" Timothy asked as he popped his head inside the door of Benjamin's room at the clinic with a large grin on his face.

"Am I ever!" Benjamin replied with gusto. He was struggling to put on his shirt for his shoulder was still quite painful to movement. Timothy was instantly by his side to help.

"Your mother is busy making all your favourite dishes at the moment or else she would be here with me to escort you home."

Ben chuckled. "Dear Mother!" he said. "I had a feeling she would be. Is Doctor Armstrong still about? I would like to thank him before I go."

"I am right here, young man. You did not think I would let you go without one last examination, did you?" Richard said with a wicked grin as he entered the room.

Benjamin groaned and struggled to take his shirt off again.

Richard held his hand up. "You can leave it on, just unbutton it." He made a quick inspection of Ben's wounded shoulder then listened to his lungs with great care. "Excellent. All seems to be in order, Mr Midwinter! I am officially discharging you to go home, although I want to see you every few days to check on your lung."

"Thank you, doctor. Thank you for saving my life. If you had not taken me out of that hospital I doubt I would be here today."

Richard patted his shoulder. "Young man, I helped bring you into this world. There was no way I was going to see you out of it. I am just happy I could be there for you. And I am the one who should be thanking you for saving my own boy. I have no doubt that if you had not been there with him he would not be here with us today, either."

Ben ducked his head with embarrassment, not knowing what to say.

"Well, then, be off with you, son," Richard said, jerking his head towards the door. "And remember, if your cough gets worse or you have any signs of fever, you are to come to me immediately. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Ben replied. His father then shook Richard's hand. "Thank you again for my boy, Richard."

Richard nodded then saw them to the door.

Ben smiled as they reached the gates of Candleford Manor. It had been several months since he last saw it, and he honestly did not think he would ever see it again after he left for the war.

"Father, would you mind taking me around the estate a bit? I have missed our patch so very much!"

Timothy smiled and urged the horses on as he took Ben on the long, familiar route.

Ben's head swiveled around as he tried to take everything in. "It all looks so beautiful," he said reverently. Then he turned to face his father. "Father, how has the estate been doing since I left? And please tell me the truth."

Timothy sighed. "I wish I could say things have improved, Benjamin, but I am afraid they have not."

"Go on," Ben urged.

"Well, for one thing, we have lost a lot of tenants due to the war and deaths so our rental income has dwindled significantly."

"What about the farms?"

"Income is decreasing from them as well. It is simply cheaper for Britain to have things shipped from America and Australia these days."

"But that is ridiculous!" Ben exclaimed.

Timothy nodded. "I know it is, but that is the world we are entering, Benjamin. Everything is changing, and those of us who rely on income from our land are being left behind."

Ben sighed heavily. "What are others doing to keep up?"

"Some are not keeping up, son, and some are looking to America. It seems American women are allowed to inherit their father's money, not just their brothers. There are a lot of American heiresses who are willing to marry for a British title, believe it or not. Some of our oldest families have had to grit their teeth and allow one of these American _nouveau riches_ into the family to refill the coffers."

Ben was quiet for several moments as he took in everything his father had told him. "I am going to marry Hannah, Father," he said softly.

Timothy stopped the carriage and turned to him. "I know you are, Benjamin, and your mother and I would not have it any other way. As I told you before, we want you to marry for love and to be happy in that love. You must promise me you will do just that, won't you son?"

"I promise, Father."

"Good." Timothy urged the horses on once again before turning to his son once more. "May I make a suggestion, though?"

Ben nodded.

"When you go back to school I think you should study banking and finance. You always did have a good head for numbers."

"Banking?" Ben said with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, banking!" Timothy replied. "It seems it is the bankers and financiers who are making all the money in this new world of ours."

"Banking," Ben repeated dubiously as he leaned his head against the back of his seat. "I am not sure I will like this new world, Father."

Timothy patted Ben's leg in sympathy. "Neither am I, son. But at least you will be facing it with someone you love and who loves you in return, just as your mother and I will face it together. Now, what say you we get home before your mother sends out a search party for us?"

Ben grinned and nodded enthusiastically for now he was finally going home, and the future, whatever changes it wanted to bring, would just have to wait.

* * *

Dorcas flew out the door the moment she heard the carriage come up the drive. Benjamin had barely stepped down before she took him into her arms and held him tight. "Welcome home, dearest," she said joyfully.

Benjamin kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Mother, it is good to be home."

Abby and Sydney were next. "It is about time you came home, little brother," Abby said as she gave him a hug. "Siddy and I have run out of ideas of where to look for the long lost secret passageway!"

Ben laughed. "I am glad you have not found it without me!"

"Are you two still going on about that passageway?" Timothy said with a shake of his head. "I told you it was just a silly legend and nothing more."

Abby looped her arm through her brother's. "Well, Papa, Ben and I and Syd are going to prove you wrong, are we not, boys?"

"Absolutely!" Ben agreed wholeheartedly, and then he stopped in his tracks when someone else stepped through the door to greet him. "Hannah!" he exclaimed, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Hello, Benjamin," she greeted him with a smile as she held her hands out to him. "I hope you do not mind your mother inviting me to your welcome home celebration!"

"Mind?" he said as he grasped her hands. "Come here and I will show you how much I mind." He pulled her to him but she placed a firm hand to his chest.

"Benjamin! Your parents are watching!" she hissed, her cheeks blooming red.

He chuckled then leaned closer to her and whispered, "Then I will just have to show you later."

"Come along, everyone," Dorcas said brightly. "I have prepared a feast of all of Benjamin's favourites tonight. We must not let it get cold!"

As they followed her into the house Benjamin glanced appreciatively about the manor. "I have missed this old pile," he said fondly. Then he turned to his sister. "Where are the children?"

"Annie and Harry are minding them for us tonight. We thought it best not to risk the children possibly having a cold and getting you sick again."

"Oh, I see," he said with disappointment. "I do hope to see them soon. I have missed the little monkeys!"

"And they you, Uncle Ben," Abby said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "But you staying well is the most important thing right now. We cannot take any risks with as much as a cold!"

"Yes," his mother agreed, "you must be very careful, Benjamin. I will not be put through such a scare again!"

Ben kissed his mother's forehead. "Yes, Mother, I promise to be careful."

The feast was not only delicious but joyous and filled with laughter. Timothy sat at his customary head of the table with Dorcas opposite him. Abby and Sydney sat together on one side whilst Hannah was placed next to Benjamin. As the dinner progressed, Ben found Hannah's hand under the table and held it tight. Dorcas did not miss the glowing cheeks of both her son and Hannah, and glanced up at Timothy to find he had noticed, too, and shared a wink with her. To have their boy home and safe, and so obviously in love, was the greatest gift they had ever had.

Abby regaled Ben with stories of the Pratt sisters' wedding over a dessert of chocolate mousse, and Ben laughed so hard he broke into a coughing spell, causing everyone to instantly sober. But after a few sips of hot coffee he was all right again and demanding to hear more of what he had missed when he was away.

As the evening wore on, Dorcas noticed Benjamin and Hannah were spending more time gazing into each other's eyes than joining in with the conversation. "Abigail," she said, catching her daughter's attention, "I have something I would like to show you in…in the kitchen."

"The kitchen?" Abby replied looking puzzled.

Dorcas cast her eyes pointedly at the other young couple. "Yes, you know, that thing I told you about earlier."

Finally cottoning on, Abby stood up quickly. "Oh, yes, I would love to see it, Ma!"

Timothy was staring at them both looking equally puzzled. "Timothy," Dorcas said to him, "was there not a book you had for Sydney, dear? In your study?"

Timothy's brows rose then understanding dawned. "Oh, yes, indeed I do-I nearly forgot! Come along, Sydney, I think you will like this new author that I found."

Hannah stared as the others quickly left the room, and Ben began to chuckle. "That was my mother's subtle way of giving us some time alone."

She grinned. "Your mother is a very wise woman."

"The wisest!" he agreed. Then he stood up and took her hand. "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"I would love to, but you must not overexert yourself, Ben. Perhaps we should just stay here."

He shook his head. "It will only be a short walk, I promise. The fresh air will do me good."

He led her outside where the sky was full of twinkling stars. "What a beautiful night," he sighed.

"Yes," she agreed as she wrapped her arm around his.

They walked down to the stables where Ben's stallion nickered a horsey greeting to him. Ben rubbed his nose and patted his neck lovingly. "I missed you, boy," he said as the creature nudged its head against Ben's chest.

"I think he missed you, too," Hannah smiled as she gave the handsome stallion a pat of her own.

"All that matters to me is if you missed me, Hannah," he said, glancing sideways at her.

Her eyes widened. "How can you even be in doubt of it?" she exclaimed.

He quirked an eyebrow at her teasingly. "Well, you did tell me in a letter that you were going to marry Robbie. I just assumed I had been banished from your mind."

She quirked a brow right back at him. "And how, may I ask, could I have written a letter to you if you had been banished from my mind?"

"Don't be cheeky," he countered. "You were tempted to marry him, were you not?" His horse then nudged him on the head as though objecting to his question.

Hannah crossed her arms over her chest and glanced away thoughtfully. "Well, Robbie is more handsome than you," she said, trying hard to keep from laughing when she saw the expression on Ben's face.

His eyebrows had risen up. "Oh, really? And in what way is he more handsome?"

Hannah managed to suppress a grin. "Well, for one thing, his eyes are the deepest blue I have ever seen."

"Uh-huh," Ben said as he took a step closer to her.

"And he is tall…very tall! And…and…" She faltered for he was now standing only inches away from her with his hand upon her arm.

"Go on," he said in a deep voice as his hand slid up her arm just as his other hand found its way around her waist.

She did her best to ignore the tingling lightheadedness overcoming her. She swallowed hard before continuing on, "And his hair falls quite fetchingly across his forehead when he-"

It was impossible for her to go on for his hand was now halfway up her back and pulling her closer.

"Oh, don't stop now," he whispered teasingly into her ear. "You have me half in love with him myself."

She giggled and slapped him playfully on his uninjured shoulder. "Benjamin, don't be silly!" Then her face grew serious as she realised what he had said. "Oh, Ben, no, no, you must understand, I was never in love with Robbie! I…I only agreed to marry him before because I thought you wanted nothing more to do with me. I never loved him, Benjamin. Never."

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked, looking almost fearful.

She reached up and caressed his cheek. "I have only ever loved you, Benjamin Midwinter. It has always been you, my love."

He smiled then and pulled her into a tender kiss. Her arms went up around his neck as she kissed him back. Then she suddenly leaned back and stared into his eyes again. "I did lie about one thing, though," she said, her eyes casting down guiltily.

"And that was?" he growled.

Her hand slid down and played with the collar of his shirt before her eyes rose to meet his again. "Never in a million, billion years could Robbie Armstrong ever be as handsome as you."

Laughter rumbled in his chest as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I am very glad to hear it," he said. And then he kissed any thoughts of Robbie Armstrong right out of her mind.

**Chapter 9**

**C**olonel Foerster lay on his side watching his new bride sleep. How innocent she looked curled up in a little ball, like a cat, with one hand resting beneath her cheek and her soft blonde hair flowing about her shoulders like an angel's. He grinned for he knew all too well his little angel cat was not without very lethal claws. And, foolish man that he was, he loved nothing more than to provoke her into using them, releasing the little spitfire he knew was always bubbling beneath the surface. He had never known any woman quite like her before-strong and fierce, and in every way his equal. If only he had met her decades ago.

His first wife had been a sweet, placid creature, but more often than not accepted his affections as one performing a wifely duty rather than as a welcoming participant. But not his Pearl. No, she had been no blushing bride. In fact, she had left him exhausted and spent, and consequently deliriously happy, since the day they had said their vows. His only regret was that he was not twenty years younger.

She made a soft, sighing sound as she slept, her fierceness softened in sleep to where he could see the young woman she had once been revealed underneath. If only he could have known her then, grown with her and absorbed her strength, just as he would have shouldered her burdens. But she was his now, and he would never be without her for the rest of his life.

His grin grew wider as his wicked streak surfaced for he spotted a feather escaping from the seam of his pillow. He slowly pulled it out and tickled her nose with it.

Pearl's nose twitched and she reached up to brush her fingers across it in her sleep. The colonel shook with silent laughter and tickled her again. This time her eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright in the bed. "Reggie! What are you doing?"

The colonel laughed out loud. "Just having a little fun, love. You looked so adorable when you were asleep, I could not help myself."

"Hmmph," she grumbled, rubbing the tickle from her nose with the back of her hand. Then she looked petulant. "Are you saying I am not adorable when I am awake?"

He chuckled and pulled her down beside him. "No, when you are awake you become my beautiful warrior angel."

She rolled her eyes, but the corners of her mouth twitched and her cheeks turned a fetching pink.

"Come here, angel," he said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. And it wasn't long before he was left exhausted again, but grinning from ear to ear.

"Where are you going?" Pearl asked her husband as she finished pinning up her hair.

He came and kissed the back of her neck. "I am going to visit young Robbie. I want to see how he is getting on."

"That poor boy," Pearl said with a shake of head. "In that case, I think I will see what Ruby is up to. Perhaps whilst you are visiting Robbie Ruby and I can pay a visit to Laura to see how she is holding up."

"I think that is a fine idea, angel," he said, and then gave her another quick kiss before heading out the door.

"Miss Pearl, Miss Ruby!" Laura exclaimed as she opened the door to find the two sisters standing on her doorstep. "Oh, I am sorry! You are Mrs Foerster and Mrs Raines now!"

The sisters smiled. "I think just 'Pearl' and 'Ruby' will suffice, Laura," Pearl said as they made their way inside the Armstrong home.

Laura bustled about getting them seated in the parlour then brought out a tray of tea and freshly baked biscuits.

"How is dear Robert doing, Laura?" Ruby asked as she plucked a biscuit off the tray.

Laura smiled. "He is doing much better now, thank you for asking."

"That poor, dear boy," Ruby lamented. "He was so handsome, too!"

"He still is handsome!" Laura said rather indignantly. "

"Of course he is!" Pearl said, giving Ruby an exasperated look. "And he should be proud of the sacrifice he has made for our great country, just as I am proud of my dear colonel."

Laura smiled weakly as she took a large sip of tea. Just then a knock came at the door. "Goodness, it is a busy morning!" she exclaimed as she hurried to the door. She was pleasantly surprised to find it was young Amanda Weatherby. "Why, Amanda, how nice to see you!"

"Thank you, Mrs Armstrong. I am sorry to call unannounced, but I happened to be passing through town and thought I would see how Robbie is doing."

"How very kind of you," Laura beamed at her. "I am sure he will be delighted to see you. Come in, dear, I want you to meet some friends of mine." She ushered Amanda into the parlour where Pearl and Ruby fixed their curious eyes upon her.

"Mrs Foerster and Mrs Raines, this is Miss Amanda Weatherby. She and her father are providing Robbie with a prosthetic leg so he can walk again."

"How do you do," Amanda said politely with a shy bob of her head.

Pearl and Ruby rose and looked the girl up and down. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Weatherby," Pearl said.

Amanda looked rather uncomfortable under the sisters' scrutiny so Laura quickly put her arm around her. "If you will excuse me, ladies, I will just take Amanda in to see Robbie and then I will be right back."

The sisters nodded and returned to their seats. "A rather strange little creature," Pearl commented to her sister.

Ruby nodded. "Her frock is quite out of date, is it not? And that bushy hair! There must be something she could do to tame it."

"Mm hmm," Pearl murmured as she took another sip of tea. "And those spectacles do not help, either."

Ruby shook her head. "Poor girl, how will she ever catch a husband looking like that?"

Laura knocked gently on Robbie's door frame. "I am sorry to interrupt you, gentlemen," she said to the colonel and her son, who appeared to be deep in conversation, "but you have a visitor, Robbie."

"Who is it, Ma?" Robbie looked up curiously.

Laura smiled to see her son's face light up when Amanda came from behind her and stood in the doorway. "Hello, Robbie," Amanda said shyly.

"Amanda!" he said. "I had no idea you were coming today."

Colonel Foerster caught Laura's eye and smiled. Then he stood up and patted Robbie's shoulder. "Well, son, I will leave you to your young lady now. Remember, I am always here for you whenever you need to talk."

"Thank you, Uncle Reggie," Robbie said as his gaze returned to Amanda.

"A pleasure to see you again, Miss Weatherby," Colonel Foerster said cordially as he passed through the doorway.

"And you, Colonel Foerster," she replied.

The colonel took Laura's arm as they left the young people alone-with the door wide open, of course-and chuckled. "I think Robbie has made a new friend."

Laura squeezed his arm and giggled. "I think so, too! Did you see the way his face lit up?"

"I did indeed! Do I, by chance, detect romance in the air, my dear?"

Laura sighed. "I do hope so, colonel! I want so much for him to be happy again."

The colonel stayed only long enough to have a cup of tea with the ladies for he feared he was interrupting their woman-talk. "That girl is going to do Robbie a world of good, you mark my words," he said to them.

"Who, Miss Weatherby?" Pearl asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, Miss Weatherby," the colonel replied. "Why, do you have some objections to the girl?"

Pearl glanced over at Ruby. "Well, she is hardly the beauty I imagined a young man as handsome as Robert would fall for."

"What is wrong with Miss Weatherby?" Laura asked, growing indignant again.

"N-Nothing!" Ruby replied quickly. "I am sure she is a dear girl. But where is her mother to let her go out into public looking so…so…"

"So…what?" Laura asked, looking angry.

Pearl leaned forward. "Well, you must admit the girl is a bit on the…dowdy side."

The colonel took a large gulp of tea when he saw the storm clouds brewing on Laura's face.

"Ladies, I would hope you would reserve judgement on Miss Weatherby. She has been without a mother since she was a child and has spent most of her life devoted to helping others. I have not noticed anything but that she is a remarkable young woman who has helped my son more than anyone else could. And Robbie has become quite fond of her, as well."

"Forgive us, Laura, we did not mean to insult the girl," Pearl said as the colonel frowned at her. "We were not aware of her circumstances."

"Yes," Ruby agreed, "how sad it is she did not have a mother's guidance."

They were all quiet for a moment as they sipped their tea, then Pearl looked thoughtfully over at her sister. "Ruby, perhaps you and I could take Miss Weatherby under our wing."

"Take her under our wing?" Ruby asked, looking blank.

Laura began to shake her head. "Oh, I don't think that-"

Pearl interrupted her. "Yes, sister, we could take Miss Weatherby to our shop and fit her with some proper clothes. And you were always good with hair. Perhaps you could show her how to fix the latest styles!"

Ruby's eyes began to shine as she warmed to the idea. "Ooh, yes, we could be her fairy godmothers of sorts, preparing Cinderella for the ball! And imagine what it will do for Robbie when he sees his little friend's transformation!"

Laura looked helplessly over at the colonel who shrugged just as helplessly in return. He was beginning to learn that once his warrior angel got an idea into her head there was no stopping her!

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
